Vizinhos com Benefícios
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO;Bella decide que as coisas vão mudar com seu vizinho insuportável que tem muito charme e pouca compostura. A última coisa que Edward esperava era que sua tímida vizinha se lançasse sobre ele como um Rambo por algumas flores em ruínas. Resumo completo no primeiro capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward é rude, arrogante, amante da diversão, folgado, imaturo e muito obcecado por comida. (fiquei com inveja dele, ele come, come e come, e continua lindo e em forma). Mas por trás dessa aparência Edward é um meninão, uma crianç que faz dele especial, e acabamos por nos apaixonar por ele, pelas trapalhadas que ele apronta, pela forma como ele se comporta com a Bella.**

**Sua vizinha, Bella, é seu oposto, quieta, tímida, nerd, totalmente focada, até que um belo dia, após 5 anos aturando as trapalhadas de seu vizinho ela explode. E não é que em vez de assustar Edward, faz com que nasça uma amizade? Obrigados a ficarem presos dentro da casa da Bella por causa de um enxame , os dois começam a perceber que não são tão diferentes assim, descobrem varias afinidades e o tempo que começam a passar juntos só aumenta.**

**A ilusão de Edward é que ele não estava interessado na Bella, queria acreditar que apenas gosta dela como amiga, e por isso tem que protegê-la dos pretendentes sem futuro que aparecem pra ela. Em busca de seu objetivo, afastar os pretendentes de Bella, ele cria várias situações cômica, que eu chorei de rir. No entanto, ele é o único que não percebe que seus sentimentos estão mudando e o fato de espantar os pretendentes de Bella é porque é impossível imaginá-la com outra pessoa. **

**Claro, Bella é muito mais auto-consciente do que Edward. Ela passa a perceber que eles estão em um namoro sem ser um relacionamento íntimo, mas, eventualmente, começa a se questionar se esse relacionamento é o suficiente. Ela não quer estragar a amizade que eles têm, então ela tenta esquecer isso para não criar um enorme problema, mas ela anseia por um relacionamento de verdade em vez da amizade estranha que eles estão. Só para sentir o quão estranhos é, eles dormem absolutamente todos os dias juntos, na mesma cama, enrolado um no outro, mas nunca houve um beijo.**

**Após Edward salva-la de um briga de bar Bella resolve deixar a timidez de lado, e toma a iniciativa dando um beijo e Edward, impossibilitado de resistir aos encantos,e ao jeito doce de Bella, Edward se rende e propõe ficarem juntos e que ele tentará não estragar o relacionamento. A imaturidade do casal faz com não tenham uma conversa franca, e intrigas alheia podem acabar por destruir algo lindo que vem crescendo entre eles. As adversidades que surgem muitas vezes mostram que às vezes só o amor e afinidade não bastam. É necessário amadurecimento para que um relacionamento possa dar certo.**

**Hot? O sexo em si demora um pouco, mas o que não falta é bolinação e esfrega-esfrega. Os orgasmos múltiplos são ocasionados por aquilo na mão, a mão naquilo. A boca na caverna, a língua naquilo. As mãos nas partes, as partes se esfregando naquilo. **

**Há muito tempo que não ria tanto com um livro de romance. Durante o livro me diverti muito, mas no final tive um ataque de riso tão grande que tive que parar a leitura, não conseguia me concentrar. Voltei bem depois para finalizar as últimas 10 linhas.**

_GOSTOU?_

_ELA PODE COMEÇAR A SER POSTADA NO DOMINGO._

_É SÓ DEIXAR O SEU "" GOSTEI ""._

_CONFIRA A OUTRA TBM, A MAIS COMENTADA VOLTA NO DOMINGO._


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi!**

**KKKKKKKKKK Diz-se que "Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura"**

**Furei 'Cheivinha'. KKKKKKKKKKK Você quase me mata de rir. KKKKKK **

**Irei postar a duas meninas, mas infelizmente só poderei atualizar uma por dia, assim um dia será Gigolô e no outro Vizinhos. Combinado?**

**Preparadas para a diversão? Confesso que achei que o personagem era mais a cara do Emmett que do Edward. Mas porque não quebrar o **

**protocolo e ****ter um Edward comilão e brincalhão também não é?**

**Beijo grande e boa leitura.**

— Oh, não, não, não, não, não! — Isabella murmurou incrédula, enquanto observava suas tulipas rosa, brancas e amarelas sendo arrancadas violentamente para fora do chão. Ela empurrou de volta sua mesa do computador e saiu em direção à porta da frente. Estava indo para matá-lo, desta vez não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Depois de cinco longos anos de disparates juvenis, finalmente ele tinha ido longe demais. Sua colega de faculdade não tinha sido capaz de irritá-la tanto, mesmo quando ela passou por um período de seis meses sem tomar banho, ou usar desodorante para "salvar o planeta".

Cinco anos atrás, ela tinha tido o orgulho de comprar sua primeira casa com apenas vinte e quatro anos. Ela trabalhou para caramba para comprar a casa de seu sonho, a um nível de fazenda de dois quartos. A experiência de possuir sua própria casa era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela poderia ter imaginado.

Ela gastou incontáveis horas escolhendo o esquema de cores perfeito para cada quarto, limpando, organizando e transformando madeira e gesso em um verdadeiro lar. Nenhum destes trabalhos se comparava com as incontáveis horas que passou em seu gramado e jardim. Com inúmeras bolhas, cortes, picadas de abelha e dores nas costas, ela transformou o quintal sem graça em um paraíso.

Sua alegria durou ao todo quatro meses. Foi quando ele se mudou para a casa ao lado. No início, ela estava animada para ter um vizinho que não fosse idoso ou mal-humorado. Toda a sua alegria terminou no momento em que ela conheceu Edward Cullen.

Nos primeiros dez minutos de sua chegada, ele havia apoiado na sua caixa de correio, jogado embalagens de fast food de seu carro para a sua propriedade, o que rapidamente fez o seu caminho para o seu gramado impecável, e encostou-se no velho carvalho grande em seu gramado, com um sorriso tímido e um encolher de ombros em sua direção.

O homem era um bárbaro.

Durante os cinco anos seguintes, ele transformou sua vida pitoresca em um pesadelo. Ela não sabia como uma pessoa conseguia tirar tanto o controle sobre a sua felicidade, mas ele fez. Ao longo dos anos ela lidou com bolas de paintball, com seu varal cheio de roupas penduradas por decoração ao lado da sua casa, com a música alta, festas, duas vezes ela encontrou pessoas nuas tentando escalar o muro para um mergulho rápido em sua piscina, três horas de jogos de basquete de bêbados, mulheres surtando em seu gramado frontal e às vezes no dela quando o idiota se recusava a sair e lidar com elas.

O que piorou as coisas foi o fato de ambos trabalharem na mesma escola privada, no mesmo departamento, com salas e lugares de estacionamento um ao lado do outro. Não demorou muito para ele transformar seu sonho de emprego e casa em um pesadelo. No trabalho ela teve que lidar com ele constantemente _emprestando_ as coisas da sua sala como papel, canetas, livros e até mesmo, uma vez, sua mesa.

Ele parecia pensar que era o homem mais charmoso na terra e não tinha nenhum problema em usar esse charme para ser um professor descontraído, deixando-a com trabalho extra e responsabilidades. Não demorou muito tempo para descobrir que ela teria que levantar a poeira, sacudir e dar volta por cima no trabalho. Na idade dela não acreditava ser capaz de conseguir um emprego melhor. Tinha a sorte de ter este. Assim, a única opção para ela, era de se mover.

Após o primeiro ano, ela tentou vender sua casa, sem sucesso. Cada vez que um potencial comprador se aproximava, ele os assustava apenas por ser Edward. Ela manteve a ideia de vender sua casa por dois anos, mas no ano passado a colocou novamente à venda, quando ele começou a jogar golfe e quebrou três de suas janelas. Depois, ele conseguiu assustar quinze potenciais compradores, porque teve um ataque particular e memorável de raiva e jogou seu computador pela janela, fazendo um rugido alto e claro, desfilando apenas de cuecas pelo quintal para ver seus emails, e, claro, não houve bom senso, ou melhor, houve sua ausência total.

Seu gramado estava coberto de grama caranguejo e ervas daninhas. Ele só pagava o garoto da vizinhança para cortar uma vez por mês. O resto do tempo era o habitat escolhido de pequenas criaturas da floresta. A casa precisava de um trabalho de pintura sério, ou pelo menos uma limpeza de todas as lascas de tinta que tinha caído no chão ao longo dos anos. Se ele pessoalmente não assustasse alguém, a aparência de sua casa fazia esse trabalho. Ela desistiu do sonho de se mudar para longe há cinco meses, e se colocou em oração para que ele mudasse em breve, muito em breve.

Agora ele estava indo atrás de suas tulipas, seus bebês. Isso não estava acontecendo. Já era o suficiente. Nos últimos cinco anos, ela engoliu sapos com muito medo de reclamar. Ela sempre foi assim, até mesmo quando era criança.

Ela sempre foi à menina tímida e quieta com o nariz enterrado em um livro, esperando que ninguém a notasse. Não era tanto a ponto de não ser uma pessoa social, ela era. Tinha mais a ver com o fato de que ela era uma garota medrosa. Quando os outros garotos pegavam nela ou a empurravam, ela se encolhia, era incapaz de lidar com o confronto. Esse mau hábito a seguiu até a idade adulta.

Ficava pior perto de homens bonitos como Edward. Seus cabelos de bronze e seus olhos verdes acinzentados a deixava nervosa. Ela só não era boa em lidar com pessoas. Esse lance de boa aparência para um cara que estava sendo particularmente imbecil a transformava em uma idiota chorona. Pessoas insistentes realmente lhe sugavam e ela nunca aprendeu a lidar com eles.

Quando ela pegou sua companheira de quarto roubando seus documentos, alimentos e dinheiro, o que ela fez? Ela evitou seu quarto, até bem, depois das duas da manhã, quando ela sabia que Angel estaria dormindo e em seguida correu mais do que do inferno para fora de lá antes que ela acordasse de manhã. O mesmo poderia ser dito quando os poucos namorados que ela conseguiu ao longo dos anos que se aproveitaram dela.

Ao invés de freá-los, como ela deveria fazer, guardava para si, sabendo que iria se cansar e seguir em frente. Sim, ela era uma covarde. Essa foi à única razão pela qual Edward Cullen tinha mantido seu comportamento durante os últimos cinco anos. Não

mais. As flores eram a última gota. Sua avó lhe deu os bulbos1 de seu próprio jardim quando ela comprou a casa e ela amou.

Ela viu a mangueira enrolada e tomou uma decisão fácil. Isso acabou aqui e agora. Os dias de sua covardia com o mundo acabaram.

— Que diabos!

Edward pulou quando uma torrente de água gelada bateu nele.

Ele não sabia o que esperar, mas certamente não era a sua pequena vizinha tímida e colega de trabalho lhe molhando com sua longa mangueira. É evidente que ela tinha perdido seu juízo.

— Afaste-se das minhas tulipas - ela ordenou num tom de autoridade.

Ele realmente não poderia deixar de sorrir para ela. Ela parecia tão malditamente bonita com seu cabelo de bronze longo puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo torcido, os olhos verdes cheios de fogo escondidos atrás de grandes óculos fazendo-a parecer adorável, e, claro, sua camiseta preta bem apertada com a palavra "Nerd", escrito muito decente através do tamanho de seu peito a fazia parecer bastante quente. Seus olhos caíram para o short bonitinho que era curto e revelava as curvas de suas pernas, muito bom, muito bom mesmo.

Claro que ele sabia que a sua vizinha quieta era impressionante. Foi à primeira coisa que notou sobre ela no dia em que se mudou. A segunda, que era muito tímida, muito nervosa, uma mulher facilmente assustada. Ele ainda fez uma careta quando pensou naquele dia. Depois de cinco horas na estrada ele estava precisando desesperadamente de um banheiro. Infelizmente, o corretor de imóveis, que disse que estaria lá, não tinha deixado às chaves e ele teve que tomar uma decisão, urinar nas calças ou regar a árvore. No final, a árvore ficou com uma boa quantidade de refrigerante reciclado.

Ela ainda não tinha dado a ele uma chance de se explicar ou pedir desculpas. Seu rosto ficou praticamente vermelho antes dela correr para sua casa. A partir disto, ela o evitava a todo custo. Se ele acenou e disse "Olá" ela murmurava algo ou o ignorava. Se ele ou um de seus amigos idiota quebrasse algo em sua propriedade, ela não falava uma palavra. Se ele fosse um idiota, poderia facilmente fugir para não pagar por todas aquelas janelas quebradas ou manchadas com tiros de paintball, mas ele não era um idiota tão grande.

Quando ele fez o rebosteio, soube que ela nunca iria falar por si mesma, assim, ele fez uma chamada e substituiu o que ele tinha quebrado. Isso seria apenas fazer ele se sentir como um idiota maior ainda se aproveitasse da situação.

Sempre o incomodava o fato de que ela nunca falou. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de alguém que não gostasse dele tão rápido e intensamente antes em sua vida. Não importa o que ele fazia, ela não falava com ele. Inferno, ele, no seu lugar, teria chutado sua bunda anos atrás, ou pelo menos teria chamado a polícia, como os outros vizinhos fizeram ou registraria uma reclamação com o Diretor da escola, como muitos de seus outros colegas de trabalho tinham feito. Inferno, ela nunca assinou qualquer uma dessas numerosas petições do resto do bairro que normalmente gostavam de lhe dar rotineiramente. Ele verificou todas e uma por vez.

Ele não era um idiota de propósito. Isso só veio naturalmente para ele. Todos entendiam e aceitavam. Provavelmente, porque mesmo que ele fosse um idiota, era um imbecil simpático... a maior parte do tempo.

Ele ficou muito feliz que finalmente ela saiu de seu trono para falar com ele, mas também estava chateado de ser encharcado até os ossos em sua camisa favorita e shorts cáqui. Aparentemente, ele não se moveu rápido o suficiente, porque ela o pulverizou novamente.

—Você é louca? - ele perguntou.

Ela fez um gesto com a mangueira para ele dar um passo atrás.

—Afaste-se do meu jardim... Agora.

— O canteiro de flores? - ele perguntou incrédulo.

—Sim, meu canteiro de flores! — Outra curta pulverização. — Eu plantei essas flores há cinco anos, antes de você se mudar!

Edward correu seus dedos frustrados por seu cabelo bagunçado.

— Então você deveria ter verificado os limites da propriedade antes de perder seu tempo! — Ele retrucou.

Seus olhos se estreitaram nele.

—O canteiro é minha propriedade!

—Eu acho que não, querida. Vai verificar sua planta se você não acredita em mim. Este canteiro está cem por cento na minha propriedade — disse ele asperamente. Ele apontou para os dois metros de espaço que separava suas casas, onde o canteiro de flores continuava até que ela veio para a grande cerca de madeira de piquete, que começou na esquina da sua casa e continuou na parte de trás, separando seus quintais.

—Você tem cinco centímetros da parede de sua casa para fora. Sua propriedade termina dois centímetros antes do meu canteiro de flores! É por isso que a pequena cerca branca estúpida inicia contra a sua casa, em vez de do outro lado do canteiro.

Ele viu quando ela olhou para o pequeno espaço que separava suas casas. Quem construiu suas casas era realmente um idiota. Ambas as suítes foram construídas a menos de dois metros de distância. No entanto, há mais de trinta metros de espaço entre cada casa e as outras casas vizinhas. Não havia nenhuma privacidade com a forma idêntica como as casas foram concebidas. Ele não teve escolha senão colocar sua grande cama diretamente para a janela e pelo que ele podia ver nem ela teve. Ficar no quarto menor estava fora de questão. Sua cama nunca se encaixaria nele.

Era estranho dormir há menos de dois metros de distância de uma mulher que achava que ele valia menos do que a sujeira do cavalo. Durante o verão, os dois se recusaram a abrir as janelas até que o calor se tornou opressivo, deixando-os sem outra escolha.

Trazer uma mulher para seu quarto esqueça. Ele nunca tinha precisado de um PDA para lhe lembrar de não fazer sexo em público e ter relações sexuais em seu quarto seria como uma execução pública.

Não importa quantas vezes ele tentou se lembrar de que estavam em casas separadas e separados por mais do que apenas um pequeno jardim de flores estúpido, ele não podia se permitir levar uma mulher para sua cama. Não que ele fizesse isso normalmente. Ele nunca convidou uma mulher para sua casa. Essa era uma de suas dez regras do namoro. A única vez que levou à sua casa, era uma prostituta, quando ele se mudou, o que foi feito do lado de fora.

Nunca em toda a sua vida adulta compartilhava a cama com uma mulher. Isso era muita intimidade e enviava a mensagem errada. As poucas vezes que cometeu o erro de relaxar na cama de uma mulher após uma rápida transa, provou ser um grave erro. Elas queriam mimar e sempre fizeram as perguntas que o estremeceu: "O que você está pensando? "Você me ama"?, "Você está tão feliz quanto eu estou?", "Por que você continua me chamando pelo nome da minha irmã?", ou o seu favorito "Eu me pergunto o que nossos bebês terão de semelhante conosco." Não, o sexo estava melhor na casa de uma mulher, no quarto de hotel, ou melhor, ainda, no banco de trás de um carro.

Graças a Deus, sua vizinha parecia compartilhar da mesma atitude. Ele odiava a ideia de acordar ao som de um outro homem grunhindo e gemendo. Com a sorte que tinha, era capaz de filtrar os sons em seu sonho e acabar tendo um sonho gay. Felizmente isso nunca aconteceu, caso contrário, ele estaria dormindo em seu sofá.

Não era como se a sua bela vizinha estivesse sem atenção masculina. Tinha visto vários perdedores farejando-a nos últimos cinco anos. Ela estava facilmente despreparada, pelo menos fisicamente. De personalidade sábia, bem, mesmo de longe, ele poderia dizer que eles eram todos idiotas. Ele não era um príncipe, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas estava disposto a dar um soco em alguns deles nos últimos anos, pela forma como a tratavam. Eles nunca bateram nela, senão teria matado os filhos da puta. Ele não era a favor de bater em mulher, sem importar o motivo. Às vezes sentia como se a estivessem usando, não a tratavam corretamente. Não sabia por que se importava só se importava.

Isabella olhou para a cerca e em seguida, para o comprimento restante do canteiro de flores. Ela suspirou profundamente.

— Tudo bem. Se eu cometi um erro sinto muito. Trocarei o último canteiro de flores com as tulipas.

Ele acenou com a cabeça contente de que tudo foi resolvido. As flores malditas iriam sumir. Ele não poderia ter outra noite como a noite passada.

—Eu só vou mover as flores para os meus cinco centímetros de espaço. — ela anunciou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com esse anúncio.

—O inferno que você vai!

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram em descrença total quando Edward se jogou de volta para as tulipas, as destruindo, como um homem possuído.

—Pare! — ela gritou.

Ele a ignorou e continuou a destruir as tulipas do chão, queria ter certeza que esses malditos bulbos viriam com elas. Ele as jogou longe, em sua propriedade, para que ela não os pegasse novamente e voltasse a plantá-los.

Ela apertou a mangueira e enviou uma explosão de água fria sobre ele. Ainda assim, ele continuou a rasgar o canteiro.

—Pare! Por favor, pare! — Ela gritou. Ele só diminuiu quando chegou ao espaço apertado entre as suas casas.

Edward teve que mudar seus ombros para que pudesse entrar no espaço apertado. Felizmente ela desistiu de esguichar nele. Pode ser abril, mas eles estavam em New England e isso significava um sol brilhante com uma brisa fria. Seu corpo estremeceu violentamente quando ele estendeu a mão para pegar mais um punhado de tulipas. De repente, ele sentiu algo apertado em torno de seus tornozelos.

—Que diabos!— Ele foi puxado para fora de seu equilíbrio, caindo de cara na lama grossa, que ela criou com seu esguicho de água. Antes que pudesse levantar, ela estava rastejando sobre suas costas para chegar a essas flores malditas.

Isabella usou sua pequena estrutura a seu favor. Depois, rapidamente rastejando sobre Edward, ela começou a desenterrar o maior número de tulipas com as mãos, como ela pode, e as colocou suavemente, mas ainda de forma rápida, na lateral de sua casa.

—Ei! Pare com isso! — Ele exigiu, quando se inclinou sobre ela para pegar suas mãos.

—Saia de cima de mim! — ela retrucou, escavando mais rápido.

—Eu não estaria em cima de você se não estivesse na minha maldita propriedade!

Ela o jogou para trás com uma cotovelada para expulsá-lo. Respirando, ele a amaldiçoou e a empurrou com força, até que todo o seu corpo se aconchegou embaixo dele. Ela congelou imediatamente. Ele se aproveitou de sua reação atordoada e pegou tantas flores como podia.

—Eu disse para sair de cima de mim e não me esmagar! — esclareceu ela. Era tudo o que podia fazer para controlar sua respiração. Ela iria hiperventilar e desmaiar. Não existia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Um grande homem musculoso estava em cima dela!

Seus sentidos se sobrecarregaram quando ela tentou se concentrar. Mas tudo o que podia pensar era na sensação de sua barriga rígida pressionando contra suas costas. De repente, um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, e ele não tinha nada a ver com a água fria que escoa através de suas roupas.

Então se afundou em sua realização. Um homem muito grande estava em cima dela!

—É melhor não ser o que eu acho que é - ela sussurrou entre os dentes cerrados.

—Não é. — Era. —Não se iluda, querida— ele retrucou, tentando não gemer com o rebolar dela. Ele estava um pouco chocado mesmo. Ele não tinha problemas de ereção. É claro que nos dias de hoje o seu interesse por sexo tinha diminuído um pouco. Inferno, ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que teve relações sexuais, o que em si já era patético.

Ele fez uma tentativa meia boca para puxar mais flores. Isso pareceu distrai-la o suficiente para sua pequena bunda, empinada, se aconchegar em seu colo. Seus olhos se fecharam quando ele aninhou seu rosto em seu pescoço e inalou lentamente. Ela não notou que ele fez isso de novo. Ele seria capaz de jurar por sua vida que ela cheirava como amoras e creme. Foi malditamente atraente.

Ela lamentou sua irritação.

—Eu não sei qual é seu problema. Eu cometi um erro em plantá-las em sua propriedade. Apenas me deixa movê-las alguns centímetros e tudo será resolvido.

Isso o tirou de seu transe.

—Não! — Ele passou por ela e começou a arrancar flores novamente. Respirando, ela se arrastou para sair debaixo dele e jurou que salvaria as flores que pudesse. Ele simplesmente a seguiu, adotando a mesma postura em grande parte para frustrá-la.

—Você está sendo um idiota! Eu só quero as minhas tulipas! — Ela disse, tentando não chorar. Estas foram às flores de sua avó. Seu avô comprou para ela depois da guerra para comemorar o sucesso de seu primeiro negócio.

—Não, você não irá plantá-las aqui! Eles não podem ficar! — Ele disse, escavando mais rápido.

—Por quê? — Ela perguntou, chegando mais perto e mais perto de lágrimas frustradas. —Eu não te entendo! Você não faz nada com a sua propriedade. Por que você se importa se há um canteiro de flores aqui ou alguns centímetros mais? Eles não estão te machucando!

—O inferno que não está! — ele retrucou, pensando em todas as manchas nas costas e no pescoço, que ainda latejava.

Ela zombou.

—Elas são apenas flores. O que poderiam possivelmente fazer para irritá-lo a esse nível? — Ela ouviu um zumbido passando em sua orelha e distraidamente agitou.

—As abelhas!— ele disse, tentando recuperar as informações, mas, não conseguiu. Sua grande estrutura foi presa entre suas casas.

—Sim, é uma abelha — disse ela lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Ele gemeu enquanto tentava girar seu enorme corpo para libertar-se. Quando isso não funcionou, ele tentou empurrá-la para trás. Seu braço serpenteou em volta de sua cintura, tentando puxá-la junto com ele.

—Ei, tire suas mãos.

—É a porra de uma colmeia e nós estamos apenas perturbando-a! — ele gritou.

Os olhos de Isabella dispararam para frente e depois se arregalaram. Com certeza, dois pés à frente dela estava o fim do que parecia ser uma grande colmeia no terreno que agora estava saindo do solo, graças às flores que ele puxou para cima. Abelhas começaram a fervilhar logo acima da colmeia. Não demoraria muito para que elas caíssem em cima deles.

—Mexa-se!

—Eu não posso!

Isabella cerrou os dentes quando bateu de volta nele, tão duro quanto podia. Ele gemeu baixo em seu ouvido, mas não saia do lugar. Ela foi para frente dele e bateu novamente, e outra vez. Cada vez que batia, ele gemia e se afastava alguns centímetros.

—Mais uma vez! — ele disse de forma natural.

Ela foi novamente para sua frente e desta vez, quando bateu de novo nele, o empurrou com os ombros o deslocando. Edward usou a força para levar ambos para vários metros de distância. Ele manteve o braço serpenteando em torno de sua cintura enquanto a arrastou para longe da colmeia.

—Elas estão fervilhando! — Isabella chorou.

—Merda!— Edward olhou freneticamente em torno buscando um lugar seguro.

—Minha casa!— ela disse, gesticulando em direção à porta da frente.

—Boa ideia— ele disse enquanto corria para a casa a arrastando junto. O zumbido se tornou cada vez mais alto, quando o enxame começou a circular envolta deles. Assim que eles chegaram e abriram a porta da frente, correram para dentro aliviados que ela havia deixado a porta aberta e logo a fecharam atrás deles.

—As abelhas!— Isabella gritou, apontando para as abelhas que tinham seguido eles para dentro.

Ele rapidamente a soltou e agarrou duas revistas que estavam em uma pequena pilha em cima da mesa de café e jogou uma para ela. Sem dizer uma palavra enrolaram as revistas e começaram a atacar a dúzia de abelhas que conseguiram segui-los para dentro. Nenhum dos dois falou até que a última abelha foi esmagada.

—Cinco noites... em ... a ... fileira... picado ...— Edward disse, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

—Você sabia que havia abelhas e ainda arrancou as flores?— Ela perguntou incrédula. Sua avó lhe ensinou bem. Uma colmeia no chão não era algo para mexer. Ela pode ser tão pequena como uma pilha ou enormes, com vários metros de comprimento.

Edward fez um gesto na direção de sua casa.

— Eu estava tentando matá-las.

Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença. Ele sabia que havia um colmeia e não contou a ela?

—Por que você não me disse que havia uma colmeia? Você sabe que eu trabalho nesse canteiro — ela disse, se esforçando para manter seu tom de voz no mesmo tom. Eles poderiam ter morrido!

—Eu disse!

—Não, você não disse isso!

Ele jogou as mãos para cima.

—Eu tenho tentado lhe dizer nas últimas semanas, mas cada vez que me aproximei você fugiu!

Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas a fechou o mais rápido possível e estremeceu. Sim, isso realmente soava como algo que ela faria, o que a deixou preocupada.

—Oh, — ela finalmente disse.

—Sim, oh, — ele retrucou. Ele espiou pela janela e gemeu. — Elas ainda estão fervilhando.

Isabella suspirou.

—Elas serão um problema por algumas horas. Precisamos chamar um exterminador.

O homem estava congelando. Ele estava encharcado até os ossos e não seria capaz de ir para sua casa se trocar. Normalmente

ele se despiria e ficaria só de cueca, mas sua vizinha já estava arisca em torno dele. Ele não quis dar a coitadinha um acidente vascular cerebral. Ele olhou para baixo, o piso de madeira estava muito limpo e bem cuidado, obviamente, se encolheu.

—Merda, talvez eu devesse sair por trás para me secar— disse ele quando ergueu os olhos para olhar para sua cozinha adjacente. Suas sobrancelhas voaram enquanto observava as janelas escurecer.

—Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer por um tempo— Isabella disse baixinho enquanto esfregava sua testa. —Por que você não vai tomar um banho e eu vou ver se consigo encontrar alguma coisa para você vestir. Enquanto você está tomando seu banho eu ligo para um exterminador.

—Se você está certa— disse ele, esperando que ela não mudasse de ideia. Ele estava congelando. Inferno, neste momento queria apertar sua bunda em uma roupa para se aquecer.

Ela assentiu distraidamente, enquanto observava o enxame de abelhas em torno de seu quintal.

—Sim, deixe-me mostrar-lhe onde é o banheiro.

Dez minutos depois, o tremor finalmente parou e ele estava gostando muito de seu chuveiro. Nunca em sua vida tinha se sentido tão bem com a água quente. Este foi o seu melhor banho. Não doía que sua pequena vizinha tímida compartilhasse o seu apreço pelas coisas simples da vida, como uma barra normal de sabão e nenhuma das merdas caras excessivamente perfumadas que nunca ensaboavam corretamente e sempre deixavam uma erupção na pele. Tampouco machucava que o banheiro parecesse um banheiro e não estava coberto da cabeça aos pés em rendas e maquiagem. Este era um banheiro que um homem poderia usar confortavelmente sem se preocupar com a sua masculinidade.

Ele estava apenas puxando a camiseta que ela deixou quando ouviu o grito:

—Não! Não faça isso!

Edward estava fora do banheiro em menos de um segundo, correndo em sua direção pronto para matar qualquer bastardo que estivesse tentando machucá-la. Ele chegou a parar derrapando na frente dela.

Ele sorriu docemente, quando ela disse.

— Deus, eu te amo.

Suas sobrancelhas quase atravessaram sua testa e seu coração batia forte. Merda, isso era pior do que ele pensava. Ela não tinha evitado todos esses anos porque ela era tímida. Não, ela estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. Merda. Isso foi estranho, especialmente porque ele estava preso aqui até que um exterminador chegasse. Agora, ele esperava que fosse logo.

Muito em breve.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa e encontrou um gesto de impaciência o colocando para fora do caminho com uma colher de pau coberta com massa de pão. Ele recuou franzindo a testa, com medo de que a massa caísse nele, e querendo saber o que havia de errado com a mulher que professou seu amor por ele em um momento e a seguir o enxotou para fora do caminho.

—Nunca se coloque entre mim e o homem que eu amo - disse ela, saindo de seus pensamentos.

Edward seguiu seu olhar e riu.

-Derek Jeter?

Ela franziu a testa como se questionar seu amor pelo homem fosse estúpido.

—É claro.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Droga. Como ele perdeu isso? Ela tinha uma enorme televisão. Maior do que a sua, e isso era realmente muito, já que a sua televisão era a única coisa com que ele tinha desperdiçado dinheiro.

—Essa é realmente uma grande TV para uma tão pequena mulher - disse provocando.

—Bem, sabia que eu vejo os meus jogos e sinto que estou lá? - Ela respondeu de volta. —Além disso, desta forma eu consigo ver o meu futuro marido melhor.

—Será que ele sabe? - ele perguntou, olhando para ela.

Ela franziu o rosto adoravelmente.

—Ainda não, mas eu posso esperar - disse ela com um sorriso que fez seu rosto ir de totalmente adorável e doce para dolorosamente linda em menos de dez segundos.

Caminho a percorrer.

Ele trocou os pés desajeitadamente por um momento enquanto ela assistia ao jogo com muita atenção.

—Você é fã do Red Sox?— ela perguntou de repente.

—Claro que não! - Disse ele, insultado pela pergunta. Ele podia viver no território dos Red Sox, mas isso não quer dizer que ele era um bastardo traidor. Yankees foi seu primeiro e último amor.

Ela suspirou obviamente aliviada.

—Graças a Deus. — Ela deu uma última olhada esperançosa no jogo, antes de regressar ao seu balcão da cozinha, onde ele observou com um sorriso que ela tinha uma pequena tela plana, também ligada no jogo. Essa mulher realmente amava os Yankees, ou pelo menos um em particular.

Que diabos foi isso com as mulheres e Derek Jeter?

Ele levou um momento para olhar ao redor de sua casa. As abelhas malditas ainda estavam cobrindo todas as suas janelas, mas sua atenção estava em outro lugar. Suas paredes estavam cobertas de memórias dos Yankees. Ele não ficou muito surpreso quando viu uma foto autografada de Derek Jeter acima da televisão.

—Parece que ficaremos presos aqui dentro até depois do anoitecer - disse ela, voltando sua atenção para a cozinha. —O exterminador disse que tem que esperar a colmeia se acalmar. Isso vai acontecer quando o sol se puser. Ele virá, irá pulverizá-los e se puder remover a colmeia.

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos e suspirou.

—Eu acho que você ficará comigo por um tempo.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—Está tudo bem. Há um bom jogo e isso deve ajudar a passar o tempo.

—É verdade - ele concordou.

—Eu estou fazendo pizza caseira. Eu espero que você não se importe. Estava pensando em pedir uma pizza hoje para o jogo, mas com as abelhas e tudo... - ela parou, encolhendo os ombros.

—Não, isso parece ótimo. Sinto muito que estou incomodando - disse ele, se sentindo um burro. Esta mulher passou os últimos cinco anos o evitando e agora ele estava sendo forçado a ficar com ela pela Mãe Natureza.

—Não é um problema - disse ela, e ele teve a sensação de que estava mentindo. Ela nunca gostou de estar ao redor dele antes. Sempre que ele estava muito perto dela no trabalho ou se sentava ao lado dela, ela encontrava uma desculpa para se mover. Agora, ela foi obrigada a tê-lo em sua casa. Isso não poderia fazê-la feliz. Seus olhos se afastaram para a televisão quando ela suspirou de forma sonhadora. Então, novamente sua atenção estava em outro lugar no momento.

—Cerveja?

—O quê?— ele perguntou um pouco confuso.

—Cerveja— disse ela, apontando para a geladeira, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

—Oh — ele disse com uma risada e pegou duas garrafas. Ele lhe entregou-lhe e ela aceitou com um agradecimento murmurado e, em seguida, murmurou algumas palavras bem escolhidas para um dos jogadores.

Edward inclinou-se para trás e viu o show. Não era realmente o jogo, mas Isabella, como ela cozinhava e vociferava. Logo se tornou evidente que os legumes deveriam ser cortados e não mutilados, que era o que acontecia cada vez que ela não concordava com uma jogada que o jogador teria que fazer.

Durante as seis horas seguintes, cozinharam, assistiram ao jogo, xingaram e gritaram para a televisão, comeram e entraram em uma longa luta com o exterminador sobre a quantia insana que ele queria cobrá-los. Até o final da noite Isabella parecia ter saído completamente para fora do escudo que havia em torno dela e se considerou afortunado por ter outra amiga. Alguém que realmente conhecia as estatísticas, sem estragar ou ter que procurar por elas. Não como vários de seus amigos que ele não iria falar. Sem contar que ela era incrivelmente quente. Isso era apenas um bônus.

Um bônus agradável, mas um bônus, no entanto para seu mais novo amigo.

— Aqui é o 32 Long Point Road?— perguntou um homem baixo com voz rouca que cheirava como se tivesse se banhado em um litro de perfume barato e de alho quando saiu até a Taurus estacionada na garagem de Isabella.

Normalmente Edward simplesmente ignoraria o idiota ou lhe daria um aceno rápido e continuaria cuidando de seus próprios assuntos enquanto puxava o barril de cerveja de seu banco de trás, mas não hoje. Hoje, ele ia fazer a sua normalmente tímida vizinha e colega de trabalho um favor. Depois de ontem, ele tinha certeza de que isso não iria irritá-la e enviá-la de volta para o esconderijo.

Ok, talvez ele não estivesse cem por cento certo, mas simplesmente não conseguia ajudar a si mesmo, especialmente quando o idiota realmente colocou um preservativo no bolso e deu a Edward uma piscadela cúmplice.

Foda-se.

Naquele momento, ele não se importava que isso a mandaria correndo para as colinas ou que batesse uma ordem de restrição contra ele, ele ia se livrar do cretino.

—Você não está aqui por Isabella, está?— ele perguntou, puxando o barril e colocando-o no chão.

O homem franziu a testa.

-Sim, Por que?

Edward fez uma demonstração de servilismo enquanto olhou rapidamente de volta para a casa de Isabella como se estivesse certificando-se de que ela não estava olhando para eles.

—Eu realmente não acho que é uma boa ideia - Edward murmurou.

—Por que não?

Ele deu ao homem um olhar do tipo "Você está brincando?" e teve que parar de rir quando o homem moveu-se nervosamente.

—Certamente você sabe... - disse ele, propositalmente deixando suas palavras divagar.

—Não, meu amigo organizou um encontro com ela - disse ele, lançando um olhar nervoso para a casa de Isabella. Será que a cortina acabava de se mover?

Edward esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço, com um suspiro cansado.

—Realmente isso não é da minha conta, mas eu não tenho certeza se esta é uma boa ideia.

—O quê?— o homem praticamente choramingou.

Depois de uma pausa, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—Me desculpe, mas eu realmente não gosto de falar sobre isso. Tudo o que posso dizer é que você realmente precisa ser cuidadoso. — Ele deu ao homem um olhar aguçado quando frisou — Muito cuidadoso.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram enquanto sua boca caiu aberta. Ele deu vários passos para trás, lançando olhares nervosos em direção à casa de Isabella. Quando ele chegou ao seu carro, disse:

— Eu, uh, de repente lembrei-me de que deveria estar em algum outro lugar. — Com isso, ele praticamente pulou em seu carro e fugiu.

Edward riu enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente de Isabella. Ele bateu na porta e não estava muito surpreso por um momento mais tarde, quando não houve resposta. Ele afastou sua decepção e bateu novamente.

Simplesmente ótimo.

Parecia que a noite passada tinha sido um golpe de sorte e sua tímida vizinha estava aqui para ficar. Ele realmente gostou de passar o tempo com Isabella ontem à noite, mais do que pensava ser possível.

Sentindo-se como um idiota, ele voltou para sua casa com o barril.

Uma forte tosse o fez parar na metade de sua pequena entrada. A porta da frente abriu-se lentamente enquanto Isabella dizia:

— Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto tempo — outra tosse seca — para responder — outra tosse — a — tosse — porta. Mas, o médico disse que seguia sendo — várias fortes e perturbadoras tosses depois — contagiosa, então eu — Oh, é só você. — Isabella disse com um suspiro de alívio.

Seus lábios tremeram quando ele notou sua roupa. Em sua cabeça estava um dos mais feios chapéus de malha da cor verde vômito que ele já tinha visto. Seu enorme roupão surrado era pior, mas a grande bola de tecido enrolada na sua mão era um toque agradável. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua mente de que ela estava fingindo, considerando que ele estava com ela na noite passada e tinha sido o retrato da saúde. Agora ela parecia bem o suficiente, apenas deselegante com essas roupas de grandes dimensões.

—Amei o chapéu - disse ele, sorrindo enquanto caminhava até ela.

Rindo, ela tirou o ofensivo chapéu e jogou em cima dele. Ele pegou-o antes de bater na cara dele.

— O que é tudo isso? — Ele fez um gesto em direção ao seu traje com o chapéu.

—Nada - disse ela rapidamente.

—Parece até um repelente de encontro para mim.

Com uma expressão inocente em seus olhos, ela disse:

— Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando. Estou doente — tosse — muito doente. — E só para fazer backup de sua história, ela fungou.

Era triste, adorável, mas triste.

Ele não conseguia parar de rir revirando os olhos.

—É muito triste que você não pode simplesmente admitir que estivesse evitando o amor de sua vida. Porém, por muito que eu gostaria de ouvir a sua pequena e triste negação eu temo que deva ir, pois você está muito doente.

—Eu estou - ressaltou. — Realmente doente. Até poderia muito bem morrer enquanto falássemos - disse ela enquanto empurrava os óculos bonitinhos de volta ao nariz.

Com um encolher de ombros, ele deu um passo para trás em direção a sua casa.

— Isso é uma pena, porque eu estava esperando que você viesse para a minha festa de hoje, mas desde que está doente...

Ela pressionou as costas da mão contra a testa dela.

—Hmmm, você sabe o que? Eu estou melhor. Que horas é a festa?— ela perguntou com o mais bonito sorriso tímido que ele já tinha visto.

—Oito horas, sua pequena farsante - disse ele, rindo quando ela soltou um pequeno grito animado enquanto corria de volta para sua casa.

Talvez essa não fosse uma boa ideia, Isabella pensou quando estava na porta de Edward com um prato de brownies. Com um gemido interior repreendeu-se por ser uma idiota. Que tipo de nerd traz brownies para uma cervejada? Ok, ela estava assumindo que esta era uma cervejada desde que tinha testemunhado um comportamento um pouco assustador ao longo dos anos durante as suas pequenas reuniões e nunca presenciou esse tipo de comportamento em qualquer festa ou encontro que ela já esteve.

Algumas das coisas que tinha visto e ouvido tinha a assustado, mas algumas a tinham intrigado. Não que ela alguma vez fosse admitir, mas em mais de uma ocasião, ela se perguntou como seria ir a uma das festas de Edward, razão pela qual havia aproveitado essa chance hoje. As festas dele tinham que ser o equivalente as festas que as crianças populares na escola podiam fazer e que de alguma maneira evitavam convidar Isabella, mas agora ela estava prestes a corrigir tudo isso.

Talvez não, pensou, mordendo seu lábio inferior ansiosamente enquanto olhava para o prato cheio de brownies. Ela ia parecer tão estúpida trazendo brownies para a cervejada. Pensando que provavelmente ninguém ouviu seus golpes devido à música alta, decidiu que uma parada rápida em uma loja de conveniência era apropriada. Ela estava prestes a fazer a sua fuga, quando a porta se abriu.

—O que você quer? — Perguntou uma mulher olhando para ela. Isabella franziu a testa enquanto rapidamente notava o cabelo preto lustroso da mulher, características perfeitas retocada pela impecável maquiagem e o vestido curto de assassina e decidiu que estava severamente mal vestida para a festa em sua calça jeans e uma camiseta rosa bebê dos Yankees de manga comprida.

Isabella abriu a boca para dar uma desculpa para que pudesse sair, sabendo que era algo que ela não podia manejar, quando a mulher bufou.

—Você é a vizinha do lado - disse a mulher, em tom divertido. —O que você quer?— Seus olhos se estreitaram no prato nas mãos de Isabella.

—Eu só...

—Amy, quem é? — A voz de Edward veio de algum lugar atrás da mulher aparentemente chamada Amy.

Amy revirou os olhos.

—É apenas a sua vizinha que veio trazer brownies. —Ela estendeu a mão para pegar o prato de Isabella. —Vou levá-los para que ela possa ir...

—Brownies?— Edward disse, enchendo a porta, fazendo com que Amy tropeçasse para trás e para fora do caminho.

—Hey!— Amy espetou, mas Edward não parecia ouvi-la. Seus olhos estavam grudados no prato.

—São aqueles - ele visivelmente engoliu - brownies cobertos com calda de manteiga de amendoim?

Ele acabou de choramingar?

— São brownies com pedaços de chocolate e calda de manteiga de amendoim - ela esclareceu automaticamente quando seus olhos encontraram o olhar assassino que Amy estava enviando em seu caminho. Ela estava prestes a entregar o prato a Edward e sair quando tudo nela se acalmou.

Depois da noite passada, ela estava farta de ser manipulada e intimidada. Estava cansada de perder as coisas porque estava com muito medo de fazer algo a respeito. Ela era uma mulher adulta, caramba, e se queria festejar em sua primeira cervejada então ela ia e estava indo para se divertir fazendo isso. Mesmo que a matasse e a julgar pelo brilho no olhar que Amy estava enviado em sua direção isso era uma boa possibilidade.

—Deixe-me tirar isto de suas mãos para que você possa pegar uma cerveja - Edward disse, pegando o prato dela, olhando-a amorosamente enquanto se voltava para o interior da casa, deixando que Isabella o seguisse.

—Hey, isso tem um bom aspecto! Posso pegar um?— Um homem que ela tinha visto centenas de vezes ao redor da casa de Edward perguntou, estendendo a mão para pegar um.

—Afaste-se seu bastardo! Ela trouxe para mim, filho da puta!— Soltou Edward.

Isabella automaticamente deu um ansioso passo para trás, com medo de ser pega no meio de uma luta que definitivamente estava para acontecer. Mas em vez de gritar com Edward ou ficar com raiva como ela tinha visto um monte de caras fazer em bares por muito menos que isso, o homem apenas revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para ela.

—Oi, meu nome é Emmett — disse ele, estendendo a mão.

Depois de apenas uma ligeira hesitação, que esperava que ele não tivesse notado, ela deu um passo para a frente e apertou sua mão.

- Isabella.

—Isabella, é bom conhecê-la — disse ele com um sorriso encantador. — Peço desculpas pela grosseria do meu amigo, ele só aprendeu a andar ereto no ano passado — disse ele secamente, ganhando uma risada suave dela e de quase todos ao seu redor.

Edward lançou lhe um olhar desagradável antes de fazer o seu caminho em direção à cozinha, certificando-se de fulminar qualquer um que viesse tentar tocar seus brownies.

Emmett fez um gesto em direção à cozinha.

— Há pizza, batatas fritas e uma abundância de bebidas lá dentro, desde que Edward não chegue em primeiro lugar, e um jogo de voleibol acontecendo no quintal e, claro, videogames no salão de jogos. Sinta-se em casa — disse ele com um sorriso.

—Obrigada— ela murmurou, tomando todos os detalhes. Era isso? Ela se perguntava enquanto entrava na festa descontraída. Algo deve ter se mostrado em seu rosto, porque alguns segundos depois Emmett se inclinou — Estava esperando uma Casa Animal? — ele perguntou, rindo.

—Não! — ela disse rapidamente, muito rapidamente. Ela na verdade estava esperando algo nesse sentido. Ela definitivamente não tinha imaginado nada disso. Isso definitivamente poderia assegurar.

Ele riu.

— Vamos para dentro comigo para que eu possa apresentá-la a minha mulher — Emmett disse, sorrindo. —Eu prometo que você vai ter um bom momento.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrou aqui ela pensou que poderia se encaixar com os amigos de Edward.

—Quem é a gostosa que está quase no colo de Jasper?

Sem levantar o olhar de seu prato de pizza ele disse:

— Amy — Pelo menos ele esperava que fosse Amy. Seu comportamento pegajoso estava ficando um pouco chato, e ele não tinha perdido o ato de cadela que ela fez para Isabella ou os olhares desagradáveis que estava enviando na direção de sua pequena e tímida vizinha toda a noite. Ele sabia que quando a viu indo em direção a sua casa mais cedo que deveria tê-la mandado para longe.

— Não, a coisa bonitinha com os óculos.

Franzindo a testa, Edward olhou para cima e seguiu os olhos de Mike para o sofá onde Isabella estava sentada ao lado de Jasper, jogando no Xbox.

— Ela é minha vizinha — disse ele, não gostando nem um pouco da expressão no rosto de Mike.

— Ela está aqui com alguém? — Mike perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Isabella.

— Não.

— Bom— Mike disse, olhando por cima do ombro, sorrindo. — Eu não vou nem incomodar pedindo para usar o seu quarto desde que nós podemos apenas ir para a casa dela.

Edward suspirou profundamente. Parecia que ele ia ter que salvar Isabella de dois idiotas em um dia.

Mike virou-se para olhar para ele.

— O que foi isso?

— O quê?— Edward perguntou inocentemente.

— Esse pequeno suspiro que você fez— Mike disse, gesticulando preguiçosamente em direção a ele.

— Nada — disse ele, com um encolher de ombros, voltando sua atenção para juntar comida em seu prato — Eu só pensei que você não estivesse nisso, isso é tudo.

— Em quê?— Mike perguntou, soando um pouco inseguro. Considerando a reputação do homem provavelmente não havia muita coisa em que ele não estivesse a fim, e por essa razão Edward decidiu que ele não se aproveitaria de sua pequena e tímida vizinha. Demorou cinco anos para que Isabella chegasse a sair da sua concha. Ele não estava prestes a deixar este idiota mandá-la de volta lá para sempre.

— Esqueça o que eu disse — Edward disse, pegando um refrigerante de um refrigerador portátil do chão.

— Mas...

— Eu não quero me envolver nisso — Edward disse, interrompendo-o. Moveu-se em um passo perto do homem só para fazer uma pausa. — Só... apenas certifique-se que ela tome a medicação e que você esteja seguro, eu quero dizer... bem. — Edward rapidamente se afastou antes que ele caísse na gargalhada ao ver a expressão horrorizada de seu amigo.

Droga como me senti bem. Ele deveria ter feito isso anos atrás, quando avistou o primeiro imbecil farejando Isabella. Será que isso lhe faz bem camarada? Ele refletiu sobre esse pensamento enquanto caminhava até o sofá e empurrava Jasper para fora, assim ele poderia sentar-se ao lado de seu pequeno novo projeto. Isso estava bom para ele, decidiu, porque no momento em que terminasse com ela, ela estaria vivendo uma vida muito mais divertida e livre de idiotas.

Isabella respirou fundo e disse:

—Eu sou gay.

—Você é gay? - Repetiu o cara detestável que estava farejando ao seu redor e incomodando o inferno fora dela pelos últimos 10 minutos seguidos. —Você tem certeza?

Ela reprimiu uma risada. O cara parecia realmente chateado. Odiava retirar o cartão gay, principalmente porque ela não era, mas às vezes não tinha escolha. Se ele tivesse sido agradável quando ele estivesse dando em cima dela, ela teria recusado educadamente, mas não, ele tinha que ser um porco completo o tempo todo.

Na verdade, ele usou uma linha antiga.

— _Esse vestido fica bem em você, mas será ainda melhor amassada no chão do meu quarto pela manhã._

Sim. Foi realmente triste, especialmente porque eles estavam em uma loja de café e era apenas 7:30 da manhã. Entre comentários sujos e olhadas para seus seios, ela estava começando a ficar um pouco irritada. Além disso, o odor de seu corpo estava realmente revirando seu estômago. Se ela não precisasse de uma dose de cafeína tão desesperadamente já teria saído, mas precisava e não podia ir ou estava muito segura de que morreria.

Edward e alguns dos rapazes foram até tarde da noite assistido ao jogo e desde que entrou na prorrogação e como ela era uma fã dedicada, permaneceu acordada até às duas da manhã e, claro, teve que assistir ao jogo até o final. Com apenas quatro horas de sono ali estava praticamente sendo atacada por um garoto-propaganda de desodorante.

Depois de três semanas ainda era curioso como passou de estar completamente intimidada pelo homem a pensar nele como um urso de pelúcia gigante. Sentia-se tola por seu comportamento. Edward ainda poderia ser um pé no saco, mas um muito agradável pé no saco. Ele ainda tomava "emprestado" as coisas de sua sala de aula, mas agora deixava notas engraçadas que a faziam ela até chorar, assustando totalmente os seus alunos.

Ela não podia evitar se perguntar quantas boas amizades ela tinha perdido ao longo dos anos por causa de sua timidez. Devido a isso, claro, parte dela devia no decorrer dos anos ter construído suas defesas e ela estava julgando as pessoas como Edward um pouco duramente. Todavia, ele era um pouco selvagem e um ridículo paquerador, mas era muito querido também. Ele a tratava como sua amiga. Na verdade, era bastante agradável de ser tratada como um dos rapazes. Dito isto, apesar de algumas vezes, as primeiras impressões eram certas, assim como o seu problema atual.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza.

Ele ficou pensativo por um instante.

— Bem, você acha que vocês duas gostariam de...

— Não - ela disse com firmeza.

— Mas e se eu...

— Não.

— Vamos lá, você não vai me deixar terminar. Eu tenho essa câmera...

— Não.

— Seria divertido...

— Não.

— Mas e se...

— Ela disse que não – Edward disse enquanto entrava na fila e jogava o braço em volta de seus ombros, dessa forma preguiçosa dele.

— Hey! Eu pensei que você disse que era gay! — O homem disse acusador.

Sem perder o ritmo Edward disse:

—Ela é. Eu sou apenas sua puta.

O homem lançou um olhar fulminante para o braço de Edward e depois para ela. Ele enviou outro olhar para Edward e ela se deu conta de que o homem estava decidindo se queria pressionar ainda mais. Baseado na estatura do homem e no corpo grande e musculoso de Edward, ele sabiamente decidiu deixar passar.

— Então, o que você vai me comprar esta manhã? — ela perguntou a Edward.

Ele zombou.

— Eu? Por que eu vou pagar?

— Porque eu te ajudei a ganhar cinquenta dólares do Brian na noite passada.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Eu teria vencido sem a sua ajuda.

— Uh huh - disse ela distraidamente, dando um passo até o balcão para fazer o seu pedido. Ela acrescentou um muffin de chocolate, sabendo que Edward ia roubar dela. Ele parecia ter uma coisa para roubar sua comida.

— Eu teria feito. Eu não preciso de sua ajuda você sabe — ele disse com mais firmeza.

Ela pegou seu pedido, enquanto ele estava esperando o seu e

dirigiu-se para a porta.

— Até mais.

— Eu ganhei a aposta por minha conta - ele gritou, fazendo-a sorrir. Às vezes, ele era como uma criança grande. Era muito bonito.

Edward reprimiu um sorriso, enquanto observava Isabella dizer ao diretor Jenkins que ela não podia acompanha-lo ao baile hoje à noite. Um mês atrás, sua amiguinha tímida teria simplesmente olhado para seu café e acenado com a cabeça, não importando quais fossem seus

planos. Agora, ela estava dizendo ao homem que não, firmemente ainda que suavemente.

Ele sentiu algo como orgulho com isso. Era graças a ele, afinal. Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas ela estava indo muito bem. Quem poderia saber que havia um pouco de tigresa abaixo de toda essa fofura? Ele com certeza não sabia, mas foi bom vê-la defender-se pela primeira vez. O pessoal poderia queixar-se de seus métodos e de sua relação fácil com as crianças, mas pelo menos ele nunca encurralava uma mulher como Isabella e se aproveitava dela para convertê-la em uma acompanhante disto ou organizadora daquilo.

— Mas Isabella, nós realmente precisamos de você para que seja a acompanhante. John tem ingressos para um jogo hoje à noite.

— Sinto muito, Tom, mas eu já tenho planos para hoje. Eu realmente gostaria de poder ajudá-lo, mas eu não posso quebrar meus planos na última hora. Você entende — disse ela educadamente, mas com firmeza.

Sua autoestima estava claramente em ascensão e fez todo o pacote ainda melhor e ele não era o único a notar isso. Outros professores estavam mostrando-lhe mais respeito e os homens estavam definitivamente a observando. Oh, ele levava cem por cento do crédito por sua pequena protegida. Sim, ele era o mestre. Provavelmente era hora de que ele usasse a sua grandeza para o bem.

Ele viu a mesa onde ela deixou seu café e bolos, bem como três homens, perdedores em sua opinião, que observavam o assento ao lado do dela. Sem qualquer hesitação, ele passou por eles e sentou-se à mesa, ganhando olhares assassinos dos outros homens. Muito ruim. Em sua opinião, se um homem não tem coragem para fazer uma jogada não merecia a mulher que ele desejava. Não que ele desejasse Isabella. Ele não desejava. Ela era sua amiga e estava se convertendo em uma de suas melhores amigas. Não, o que desejava era o muffin quente de chocolate com a manteiga extra que ele a viu comprar mais cedo.

Ele suspirou alegremente enquanto pescava o muffin de sua bandeja.

— Quando vai aprender? - Ele murmurou enquanto pagava seu muffin recém adquirido.

— Por favor, ajude a si mesmo — Isabella disse secamente quando sentou-se e adicionou açúcar no café.

— Obrigado, eu acho que eu vou — disse ele alegremente enquanto passava mais manteiga em seu muffin. — Quais são estes incríveis planos que você tem para esta noite? — ele perguntou entre mordidas.

— Encontro — disse ela.

— Eu acho que isso significa que o nosso amor acabou — ele disse com um beicinho.

— Eu acho que sim.

— Estou ferido.

— Você vai sobreviver... com terapia, é claro — disse ela com uma piscadela e um sorriso.

— Este é outro perdedor?

Ela desviou o olhar e murmurou algo.

— Me desculpe, eu não falo entre dentes — disse ele, enquanto a observava o bolo de maçã e amêndoas com cobertura que ela acabava de tirar da bandeja. Inferno, como ele tinha perdido aquele delicioso pedaço pequeno?

Sua mão parecia ter vida própria, uma vez que deslizou para essa saborosa e pequena surpresa. Com um suspiro, as mãos de Isabella desceram para proteger seu muffin.

— Controle-se! — Ela gemeu enquanto partia um pequeno pedaço e comia. Seus olhos se voltaram para o muffin. Ele sabia que estava fazendo beicinho quando Isabella revirou os olhos e continuou a comer. Droga, onde estava o amor? Ele era um homem com fome. Com um suspiro, abriu sua bolsa e tirou um dos seus três bolos de café e começou a comer tudo, mantendo os olhos no muffin.

— Você é patético — Isabella murmurou com um rolar de olhos. Ela empurrou a última metade do seu bolinho para ele. Com um enorme sorriso, ele meteu a grande metade em sua boca e saboreou-o. Realmente era tão bom como parecia.

— Então, o que é que você não quer que eu saiba meu pequeno gafanhoto? — ele perguntou, mexendo o café. O último encontro que ela teve era com um perdedor, em sua opinião, pelo menos, e realmente não era isso o que importava? O perdedor não era digno de toda a sua obra. Eles trabalhariam nisso até que ela namorasse caras que ele aprovasse. Alguém legal com uma cabana em New Hampshire para viagens de pesca ou uma casa na Flórida o deixaria muito feliz. Ele realmente poderia ir para alguma pesca em alto mar no inverno.

— Pare de me chamar assim!— Isabella assobiou baixinho. — Pela centésima vez, eu não sou o Daniel San e nem você é o .

Ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

— Se é nisso que você acredita ...

— É, e eu acredito.

— Eu poderia ter a atenção de todos vocês antes de voltarem para a sala de aula? — Jenkins disse, segurando sua prancheta para chamar a atenção de todos na sala de descanso de professores. — Precisamos de mais um voluntário para a dança de hoje à noite — disse ele, lançando um olhar esperançoso na direção de Isabella.

— Cresça... cresça... — Edward murmurou, ganhando um bufo de forma bastante indelicada de Isabella.

— Você quis dizer alguma coisa, senhorita Swan?— Jenkins perguntou a Isabella, chamando a atenção de todos para ela.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira e observou Isabella quando um rubor subiu por seu lindo rosto. Ela nervosamente empurrou os óculos para cima do nariz. Ah, parece que sua protegida ainda odiava chamar a atenção para si mesma. Bem, ela teria que se acostumar com isso, se eles estavam começando a serem amigos, desde que ele tinha o mau costume de chamar a atenção para si praticamente em todos os lugares por onde passava.

— Sim, senhorita Swan, você tem algo a dizer? — Edward perguntou em um tom divertido.

Ela lançou lhe um olhar estreitou antes de se virar para olhar Jenkins. O brilho se foi apenas para ser substituído por um sorriso bastante doce e inocente. Ele estava tão concentrado em seu sorriso que ele quase perdeu o que ela disse.

— Não, Sr. Jenkins, não era eu. O Sr. Cullen estava se voluntariando para ser acompanhante esta noite — disse ela alegremente.

— O quê?— Disse ele, demasiadamente tarde.

Jenkins sorriu para ele.

— Bem, isso é excelente! Muito bom. Certifique-se de que você esteja aqui às sete horas em ponto e vai até as onze. Obrigado, Sr. Cullen. — Disse Jenkins. Não escapou a Edward que o homem não se incomodou de confirmar com ele e que praticamente correu para fora da sala antes que Edward pudesse recusar.

Sua atenção imediatamente dirigiu-se para a pequena traidora.

— Sua maldita traidora — ele suspirou.

Seu sorriso passou de inocente a malvada em menos de um segundo.

— Divirta-se no baile. — Ela levantou-se e colocou as mãos na frente dela, como se estivesse rezando e se curvou.

Espertinha.

Ela o traiu. Droga isso doía. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela realmente estava se saindo muito bem.

— Oh meu Deus, eu o amo! — A menina, Cindy ou algo assim, lamentou em voz alta, fazendo com que Edward se movesse nervosamente. Ele nunca tinha lidado bem com as emoções, especialmente as emoções femininas. Ele olhou ao redor nervosamente e soltou um suspirou de alívio quando viu um pequeno grupo de meninas rodearem a menina.

— Ele é um idiota!— Disse uma delas.

— Não diga isso! Eu o amo! —Cindy chorava.

— Oh, eu sei que você ama. Ele não é bom o suficiente para você —, uma menina um pouco gordinha disse enquanto colocava o braço em volta da moça.

Bom. Tudo estava bem. Ele poderia voltar para escoltar um bando de adolescentes com os hormônios impulsionados por uma música horrível. Sim, ele ia realmente matar Isabella. Ele se afastou.

— Sr. Cullen, por que ele faria isso comigo? — A menina perguntou.

Ele congelou a meio passo e olhou em volta nervosamente, esperando que algum outro Sr. Cullen estivesse por perto e disposto a lidar com isso. Não teve essa sorte.

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Faria o quê, exatamente?

Ela zombou dele, com um olhar de descrença absoluta, lhe dizendo que pensava que ele devia ser muito consciente de tudo em sua vida. Considerando que ele nunca tinha prestado muita atenção à vida de qualquer mulher, ela estava em um inferno de um despertar rude. Felizmente, um de seus amigos ficou com pena dele.

— Marc Griswold. Eles comeram na mesma mesa duas vezes nas últimas duas semanas, ele falou com ela na sala de estudo, e lhe pediu emprestada as suas anotações. Agora ele está aqui com ela —, disse com tal desgosto que ele não poderia deixar de seguir o seu olhar.

Ele viu Marc dançando com uma morena muito bonita. Ele se lembrava do nome dela, Janie. Ela era uma menina inteligente e engraçada como o inferno. Se não lhe falhasse a memória corretamente, Marc estava apaixonado pela menina nos últimos dois anos. O pobre rapaz, que era normalmente tão seguro de si mesmo e de fácil convívio transformava-se em um tolo gago quando a menina estava por perto. Ele se perguntava quando que o garoto tomaria coragem e finalmente iria pedir a garota para sair.

—Hmmm, bom para ele — ele murmurou, ganhando um suspiro coletivo de indignação.

—Como você pôde, Sr. Cullen? — A menina chorou ainda mais alto, fazendo-o estremecer.

Oh, ele realmente ia matar Isabella por esta merda.

—Eu tive um momento muito bom— disse Jonathan, provavelmente, pela décima vez.

Isabella obrigou-se a sorrir e mentiu, é claro.

—Eu também— disse ela, esperando que ele não lhe pedisse para explicar sobre o que ela achou bom, porque ela realmente seria muito difícil encontrar algo agradável sobre esta noite, exceto, é claro que era agradável que estava terminando.

Esta era absolutamente o último encontro que ela teria com um homem que Alice, uma de suas amigas mais antigas e queridas, sugerisse. Qualquer um poderia pensar que depois que Alice arranjou um encontro com um taxidermista, havia aprendido a sua lição, aparentemente não, pois de alguma forma ela concordou em sair com esse perdedor.

Não começou mal. Na verdade, ele chegou na hora e ela achava que ele era muito bonito de uma maneira ingênua. Ele era alto, um pouco magro, mas ainda assim, ele parecia agradável. Suas roupas estavam limpas e ele cheirava bem. O primeiro indício de que algo não estava certo ocorreu quando eles chegaram ao restaurante.

Foi então quando sua mãe ligou pela primeira vez. Sim, primeira vez, desde que chegaram ali havia mais de uma ligação de

sua mãe. De fato, durante o seu encontro de quatro horas, que durou tanto tempo porque ele demorou muito tempo comendo, ela ligou um total de vinte e três vezes. Sim, ela estava muito certa de que era a mãe dele, desde que se sentou à mesa quando começou as chamadas e o alto-falante de seu telefone era muito alto.

As razões para as chamadas variavam entre, que sentia falta dele, queria saber se ele preferia voltar para casa e comer o que ela havia cozinhado, lembrou-lhe para limpar seu quarto amanhã, e o seu favorito, queria saber se ele ainda estava com "ela". A julgar pelo seu tom de voz e da quantidade de ligações, sua mãe não estava muito satisfeita com seu filhinho em um encontro. Contanto seu filhinho tinha trinta e cinco anos de idade e segundo ele nunca viveu por sua conta. Por que faria isso quando ele morava com sua melhor amiga? Ou seja, sua mamãe querida. Claro que ele passou um bom tempo reclamando sobre como injusta sua mãe poderia ser. Quem diria que um homem de 35 anos de idade ainda pudesse ficar de castigo por não pegar suas meias sujas? Ela certamente não diria.

Ela não podia esperar para chegar a sua casa e por um par de jeans e uma camiseta e ter uma boa risada sobre isso com Edward. Isso é claro se Edward a tivesse perdoado por sua pequena brincadeira de antes. Daí o grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate com cobertura de manteiga de amendoim que ela trazia em um recipiente. Edward era um bebê grande, mas um bebê grande que poderia ser comprado com guloseimas.

—Bem, aqui estamos nós, — disse ela brilhantemente enquanto eles entravam em sua garagem. —Foi divertido. Obrigada mais uma vez — disse ela rapidamente quanto praticamente saiu correndo do carro.

—Esta casa é muito bonita— disse ele perto, muito perto. Isabella olhou para trás e engoliu a maldição que ameaçava escapar de seus lábios. O homem estava seguindo-a até a porta. Ela queria chorar, realmente, ela queria. Quando é que este pesadelo acabaria?

Ela caminhou até a porta e ensaiou outro sorriso falso no rosto.

—Bem, obrigada novamente.

—De nada.— Ele deu-lhe um sorriso tímido antes de se inclinar para beijá-la. Felizmente ela viu o que estava por vir e virou a cabeça a tempo de receber um beijo bastante molhado em seu rosto. Ew...

Ela mal se conteve em enxugar o rosto. Ela teria que esfregar isso em questão de minutos, em uma ducha com água quente.

—Oops. Desculpe —, ele murmurou enquanto se inclinava para lhe dar um beijo.

Mais rápido do que ela achava ser possível, ela teve a porta da frente destrancada e aberta. Ela cambaleou para trás salvando-se de mais baba.

—Bem, foi bom, mas...

—Posso entrar para uma xícara de café?— ele perguntou ansiosamente, e depois, claro, teve de acrescentar: — Eu posso voltar para casa à hora que eu queira esta noite.— Oh, ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. Alguém ia ficar muito encrencado quando chegasse a casa. Ela mentalmente o incumbiu.

Ela abriu a boca para recusar educadamente quando a gritaria começou.

—Ajude-me!

Isabella saltou. Mas que diabos? Parecia que Edward estava dentro de sua casa.

—Ajude-me, por favor! Alguém, por favor, me ajude! Por que não vem me ajudar?

—O que é isso?— Jonathan perguntou nervosamente.

Isabella não parou para responder. Ela já estava correndo na direção dos gritos. O quarto dela? Ela abriu a porta e quase tropeçou enquanto se detinha a 1,50m de distância dentro do quarto, o que a colocava bem na frente de sua cama.

—Que diabos... — Jonathan parou atrás dela.

—Oh, graças a Deus você está aqui, Isabella!— Edward disse, parecendo feliz apesar de estar amarrado a sua cama vestindo apenas um par de boxers. —Eu sei que você disse que se excita sabendo que eu estou amarrado a sua cama esperando por você, mas eu realmente preciso usar o banheiro e esticar as pernas, antes de começar...—, sua voz sumiu quando avistou Jonathan.

Edward suspirou dramaticamente.

—Eu pensei que nós concordamos que você me diria antecipadamente antes de adicionar mais alguém a nossa cama.— Rolando os seus olhos, ele disse: —Está tudo bem desta vez. Sorte a sua, eu acho que nós temos um monte de lubrificante. —Ele olhou pensativo para Jonathan, que ainda estava olhando para Edward silenciosamente. —Eu espero que você não seja escandaloso. O último cara gritava como um desesperado cada vez que eu...

—Você é doente!— Jonathan gritou, cortando Edward. —Fique longe de mim e não tente me ligar também. Eu vou falar para minha mãe sobre você!

Isabella não poupou nem um piscar de olhos para Jonathan enquanto olhava para o homem que estava com um grande sorriso malvado e amarrado a sua cama. Ela estava vagamente consciente de sua porta da frente se fechando e o som de pneus arrancando de sua garagem.

—Isso é para mim? — Perguntou Edward, olhando incisivamente para o recipiente de isopor em suas mãos.

—Mmmhmm— disse ela, enquanto caminhava ao redor da cama e colocava o recipiente em seu peito e o abria. Ela não perdeu quando seus olhos se arregalaram de prazer.

—Isso é...

—Cobertura com manteiga de amendoim, sim— ela terminou para ele.

Ele lambeu os lábios, enquanto olhava para a enorme sobremesa.

—Você é a melhor, sempre. Desata-me para que eu possa comer — disse ele distraidamente, enquanto continuava a olhar para o bolo, provavelmente tentando decidir qual extremo ele atacaria primeiro.

—Você não pode se livrar sozinho?

—Não.

—Você mesmo fez isso?

—Sim. Agora o bolo, mulher.

—Uh huh ...— Ela afastou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro.

—Espera, aonde você vai?

—Eu vou procurar algo para lhe desamarrar.

—Depressa.

—Claro que sim — disse ela, feliz por ele não poder ver o seu sorriso malvado.

—Eu disse cale a boca!— Edward estalou quando ele roubou a bola de Emmett, seu amigo mais antigo e jogou a bola de basquete na cesta.

Emmett enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto enquanto ele lutava para parar de rir. Ele falhou miseravelmente e caiu de joelhos quando ele não era mais capaz de suportar.

-Qualidade De Boca!

—Eu não posso... não posso... acreditar... ela... raspou... suas pernas!— Emmett disse entre suspiros e risos. O bastardo. Felizmente ele estava vestindo uma camisa que cobria o peito e as axilas agora sem pelos . Oh, ela ia pagar por isso.

—Ela comeu meu bolo também!— Disse Edward, que em sua mente era a traição mais grave. Ela não teria sequer deixá-lo lamber a colher limpa e ele pediu, várias vezes. Droga de provocação. Esse bolo tinha um cheiro tão bom. Seu estômago roncou só de pensar nisso.

—Oh, meu amigo, para alguém tão obcecado por comida, você tem sorte, que não esteja gordo — disse Emmett enquanto ele continuava a lutar com seu riso. Felizmente ele agora era capaz de ficar assim Edward poderia chutar a bunda dele neste jogo.

—Não é sorte. Eu tenho um metabolismo acelerado e faço exercício - disse ele, lançando outra bola.

—Quanto tempo pode mantê-lo amarrado?

Edward lançou um olhar para Emmett.

—Eu não sei por que você acha isso tão engraçado. Você deveria ser meu melhor amigo. Isso deveria te dar uma certa indignação que alguém por se aproveitar de mim assim. Onde está sua lealdade?

Emmett abruptamente parou de rir e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Você contratou duas strippers na minha despedida de solteiro para me fazer uma depilação estilo à brasileira, quando eu estava desmaiado.

Edward riu. Oh, que tinha sido uma noite muito boa mesmo. Na verdade, ele tinha certeza de que ele tinha as imagens em algum lugar em sua casa. Durante toda a cerimônia Emmett mexeu no altar enquanto tentava discretamente coçar. A partir do que ouviu que sua esposa tinha amado tanto que estava atrás dele para fazer novamente. Dizer que Emmett estava relutante em permitir que a cera quente perto de seus bens mais uma vez foi um eufemismo.

—Nada que você possa se queixar, nada foi pior do que o que você já fez com todos os outros, ao longo dos anos. Na verdade, eu acredito que Isabella agora é meu herói.

—Ela está morta para mim - ele disse com uma fungada.

—Uh, huh — disse Emmett, roubando –lhe a bola e fez um tiro de merda.

—O que isso quer dizer?— Edward perguntou, tomando a bola de volta.

Emmett encolheu os ombros.

—Parece que você gosta dela.

—Eu gosto dela— disse ele facilmente antes de acrescentar: — Quando ela não está me traindo é minha amiga.

—Ela é uma mulher muito quente e muito bonita, eu diria—, Emmett acrescentou.

—Também é isso— Edward disse, driblando com a bola. —É bom ter um colírio para os olhos em torno de meu prazer. — Ele olhou para Emmett—Ele não iria matá-lo se você estiver junto comigo.

—Sim, eu vou dar um jeito nisso—, Emmett disse ironicamente.

—Veja o que você faz.

Depois de alguns minutos de jogo, Emmett perguntou:

— Então, há alguma coisa acontecendo entre você e Isabella?

Edward mal conteve uma gargalhada.

—Vamos lá! Ela é minha amiga. Eu não a vejo dessa maneira!

Uh huh.

—Eu não a vejo assim.

Claro.

Edward empurrou a bola para Emmett.

—Que diabos isso quer dizer?

Emmett deu de ombros quando ele tomou outro tiro.

—Nada. Só notei como você olha para ela, às vezes.

—Oh! Esclareça-me. Como é que eu olho para ela?

Emmett olhou para a bola quando ela saltou uma vez, duas vezes, e, em seguida, olhou para cima.

—Como se você quisesse devorá-la de cima para baixo e mataria qualquer pessoa que cruzar o seu caminho.

Edward bufou. Então, para uma boa medida ele bufou novamente.

—Não, eu não faço.

—Sim, você faz.

—Está tudo na sua cabeça.

—Se é o que você diz — Emmett disse facilmente, enjoando Edward ainda mais.

Ele não queria Isabella. Ele não olhou para ela de alguma forma especial. Ela era sua amiga, e ele não a viu como que algum petisco que ele queria devorar. Ok, então sim, ela estava quente e os óculos a fazia parecer absolutamente adorável e ele percebeu que ela tinha as pernas muito bonitas e grandes seios que ele tinha certeza de que iria embalar sua cabeça muito bem, mas quem não iria perceber isso? Ela também foi muito boa com ele, que o fez protetor dela, e gostava de colocar o braço em torno dela, porque ela se sentia bem ao seu lado e se encaixam perfeitamente debaixo do braço. Então o quê? Isso não significa nada mais do que amizade.

—Oh, aqui vem o objeto de seu desejo agora — Emmett disse, rindo.

—Cale a boca!— Edward o agarrou antes que ele voltasse sua atenção para Isabella, que estava com uma nova blusa de seda verde e uma saia escura. Parecia que ela estava indo para o trabalho, não para sair em um domingo. Ela segurava um prato de alumínio na frente dela.

—Você está bonita. Onde você está indo? — Perguntou Emmett.

Isabella suspirou:

— Churrasco.

Ambos os homens ficaram boquiabertos quando a olharam.

—Você está indo para um churrasco assim?— Perguntou Emmett. Quem ia a um churrasco assim? O que aconteceu com calça jeans e uma camiseta ou um top? É claro que ainda tinha muito a trabalhar.

—Churrasco de família, não pergunte - disse ela antes de voltar sua atenção para ele. —Você ainda está com raiva de mim?

Ele resmungou antes de sair.

—Oh, vamos lá! Eu finalmente deixei você ir! —Ele virou-a sem olhar para trás. —Vamos lá! Esse bolo não parecia metade tão gostoso quanto pretendia. Isso me deixou desconfortavelmente cheia! — Ela gritou, ganhando um sorriso de Emmett e uma segunda saudação de Edward.

—O que você tem aí? — Perguntou Emmett.

Isabella suspirou quando ela puxou a folha, revelando grandes biscoitos com pedaço de chocolate.

—Eu fiz isso para o grande bebê, para ele parar com sua pequena birra.

—Uau, estão com ótima aparência! Posso pegar um?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—Claro, desde que o bebê não quer um.

Emmett pegou um biscoito e trouxe-o à boca. Foram centímetros de distância, quando uma grande mão bronzeada agarrou. Edward pegou o prato dela antes de enviar a Emmett um olhar matador.

—Como você se atreve a tocar nos meus cookies, seu bastardo!— Edward disse em desgosto antes de estalar o cookie na boca e voltar para sua casa.

—Droga aqueles parecia bom também — Emmett resmungou.

Isabella suspirou.

—Não se preocupe, eu tenho uma segundo prato no meu balcão.— As palavras mal tinham saído de sua boca quando Edward abruptamente mudou de rumo e se dirigiu para a casa dela.

—Bem, não mais - disse ela, observando Edward entrar em sua casa como se fosse dono dela. Um minuto depois, ele saiu de sua casa, levando ambas os pratos e os galões de leite que ela tinha em sua geladeira. Ele voltou para sua casa, mas não antes de olhar para Emmett.

—Você é ladrão de bolinho safado - ouviram-no murmurar.

Emmett revirou os olhos, rindo.

—E as pessoas perguntam como eu perdi peso dividindo quarto com ele na faculdade.

Isabella apenas riu quando trancou a casa e se dirigiu para seu carro. Por um momento ela esqueceu o inferno que a esperava.

_**Só para lembrar; ELES SÃO ADULTOS. RSRSRS**_

_**Gostou?**_

_**Beijo grande e até TERÇA.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi!_

_Chegando com um capítulo_**_ PRESENTE._**

**_PARABÉNS CHEIVA. MUITAS, MUITAS, MUITAS FELICIDADES. QUE DEUS TE ABENÇOE HOJE E SEMPRE._**

**_OBRIGADA POR ESTAR AQUI EM TODOS OS MOMENTOS. VC É MUITO ESPECIAL. VOU VER SE CONSIGO POSTAR UM_**

**_CAP DE GIGOLÔ HJ AINDA, MAIS NÃO POSSO PROMETER, PRQ ESTOU NO TRABALHO E NÃO TENHO O CAPÍTULO TODO PRONTO AINDA._**

**_QUE COISA MENINA, QUASE QUE A GENTE SE ENCONTRA NA MATERNIDADE, AMANHA É MEU NIVER. _**

**_FELICIDADES INFINITAS PARA VC MINHA ESCUDEIRA LINDA. BEIJO GRANDE FLOR._**

**_BOA LEITURA._**

Ela ignorou o brilho do manobrista quando dirigiu em torno mansão de seu pai e estacionou seu próprio carro. Ela tentou não revirar os olhos, mas simplesmente não conseguia se conter. Por que eles se preocupavam, ela nunca saberia. Não era como o resto de sua família não sabia que eles eram ricos. Também não era como o resto da família que também não eram ricos. Estavam sempre tentando provar que eles eram o melhores e mais ricos. Que tipos mais patéticos, se você perguntar a ela, ninguém fez, é claro. Ela estava prevista para aparecer em eventos familiares, ato perfeito e morder a língua. Sim, isso ia ser muito divertido.

Para as próximas quatro horas, era o máximo que sua mãe lhe disse que ela absolutamente tinha que ficar ou ela ia lançar um ataque para acabar com todos os ajustes, Isabella teria que suportar olhares de piedade sobre seu estado civil, sem filhos, seu trabalho e a sua aparência. Sim, isso ia ser fenomenal. Simplesmente ótimo.

Por que o carro confiável não podia ter parado no caminho antes de chegar aqui, ou melhor, ainda tivesse acabado a gasolina

deixando-a encalhada à mercê dos animais selvagens que a atacariam e salvando-a desse inferno? Foi realmente muito para pedir?

Ela passou a mão sobre a camisa para alisá-lo para baixo quando ela se aproximou da porta da frente. Antes que ela pudesse bater, a porta foi aberta. Jameson, o mordomo esnobe desde que ela tinha 10 anos, olhou com desagrado cima para baixo do nariz dela.

—Sua mãe á espera á meia hora, Srtª. Swan — ele disse com uma fungada. Não escapou a perceber que ele chamou as irmãs por seus primeiros nomes e até sorriu quando ele fez isso.

Ela não ia ficar aqui e discutir com o homem.

—Onde ela está?

Outra fungada.

—Madame está no quintal. Está muito exausta. Ela trabalhou dia e noite neste churrasco. Ela foi até o romper da aurora e não descansou desde então!

—Uh huh. - Isabella disse distraidamente enquanto passava por um monte de pessoas que ela não conhecia. Engraçado como churrascos de família em sua família realmente significava trazer todos aqueles nos quais queriam impressionar ou trocar ideias. Parecia que ela era a única que não tinha trazido uma comitiva. Tinha amigos que ela realmente se preocupava e poderia ter trazido, mas bem, era porque ela se preocupava com eles que não poderia infligir tal castigo a eles.

—Isabella, tão bom ver você!— Disse seu primo Jacob. —Você deve vir para o vinhedo neste verão e ficar na minha casa nova. É fabulosa, você vai adorar! — Disse alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção para si mesmo. Ela não tinha dúvida de que era para o benefício da multidão ao seu redor, considerando que ele absolutamente a odiava. Poderia ter algo a ver com ela ter colocando creme de barbear em seu shampoo quando eles eram crianças. Ah, sei lá.

Ela simplesmente deu aquele sorriso falso perfurando sua cabeça e fez o seu caminho para o quintal, onde ela encontrou a mãe trabalhando duro para beber um Martini e fofocando com suas irmãs, algumas tias e sua avó cochilando em uma cadeira de rodas a poucos metros afastado sob seu próprio guarda-sol.

Seu pai, cunhados e vários tios, primos e homens que ela não conhecia estavam sentados no extremo oposto do grande pátio de tijolos que se estendeu por toda a extensão da mansão. No gramado, fornecedores, profissionais que colocavam a carne na enorme churrasqueira a gás enquanto outros colocavam a comida nas mesas e cadeiras em torno destas que agora cobriam uma pequena parcela dos dez acres do quintal.

Ela não se surpreendeu que não houvesse crianças no churrasco de família e sugerir trazer uma criança aqui mandaria sua mãe para um grande mau humor. A rainha social, sua mãe foi definitivamente, uma mãe e avó? Nem um pouco. Ela não estava lá na a sua infância. Por que fazer isso quando podia pagar alguém.. esse era o lema de sua mãe. Babás e empregadas domésticas tomavam conta dela e de seus irmãos até a idade de dez anos, quando cada um foi para o internato. A partir de então era óbvio que eles eram apenas os hóspedes nesta casa.

Alguns podem pensar que era uma educação patética e um ponto que ela concordaria. Uma vez que eles só viam crianças como um acessório que realmente não tinha nada com eles. Teria sido uma infância horrível se seus avós não tivessem comprado uma casa perto de sua escola na primeira semana e levou Isabella para morar com eles. Graças a seus avós, ela teve uma infância maravilhosa. Ela amava a vida com os avós dela, é uma das razões que há dezoito anos ela tomava conta de sua vida e decidiu perseguir seus próprios sonhos em vez de seguir os passos de sua família.

—Oh, Isabella! Aí está você, querida! — Sua mãe disse alegremente. Ela estava tentando sorrir? Sim, parecia que ela tinha feito Botox mais uma vez. Todo o seu rosto estava completamente congelado.

—Olá, mãe - disse ela, dando-lhe a mãe um beijo na bochecha enquanto sua mãe lhe dava outro.

—Sente-se, querida!— Sua mãe fez um gesto para o assento ao lado dela. Suas irmãs Leah e Jessica deram-lhes sorrisos e com isso pegaram os copos e ajeitaram para trás os cabelos na tentativa de mostrar qualquer nova bugiganga ganhada de seus maridos, mas provavelmente tenham sido compradas por suas secretárias.

—É tão bom ver você, Isabella - disse Jessica com um sorriso frio enquanto ela balançava sua pulseira de diamantes.

—É bom ver você também, Jessica. Como estão seus filhos? — Perguntou Isabella.

Jessica deu-lhe um olhar bastante sem graça.

—Como eu poderia saber?

Isabella abriu a boca para ressaltar que eles eram de fato seus filhos, mas decidiu não o fazer.

Leah se inclinou tentando ser discreta. O fato de ela levantar a voz destruiu esse efeito.

—Coitadinha! Eu vejo que a dieta não esta funcionado. —Ela fez beicinho. —Será que você levou um fora de novo?— Ela balançou a cabeça como se fosse irrelevante e tirou um cartão de visita que provavelmente tinha preparado para este momento. —Aqui está o nome de um bom médico que faz maravilhas com a remoção de gordura e cirurgia plástica.

Ainda sorrindo, Isabella aceitou o cartão. Desde que ela tinha perdido alguns quilos no último par de semanas e não se considerava gorda, especialmente porque o seu estômago era plano, ela sabia que sua irmã era delicada como sempre apontando que Isabella não era tão magra como o resto deles. Peitos retos e parecer esquelético estavam na moda aparentemente. Desde que ela nunca seria parecido com eles e ela não queria ser, simplesmente deixou o cartão de visita sobre a mesa.

Ela não tinha nenhum problema quando se olhava. Ela estava confortável com suas curvas. Ela tinha o mesmo tipo de corpo, que sua avó tinha quando era mais jovem. E mesmo sentada em sua cadeira de rodas e com todo mundo aqui, ela temia irritar. Ela poderia ser um pouco diabinha para lidar com eles. Todos olharam com desdém para ela por seus caminhos de classe média, esquecendo que era o seu trabalho duro e sacrifícios que fez a família o que é hoje.

—Você sabe que eles podem reduzir essas coisas nos dias de hoje - disse Jessica desagradavelmente, puxando Isabella de seus pensamentos.

—Que coisas? — Perguntou Isabella, distraída por um de seus primos olhando sua avó como um abutre. Ela não tinha dúvida de que ele estava contando suas respirações. Inferno, o sacana estava murmurando as palavras. Essas pessoas eram patéticas.

—Seus seios, querida. Eles são... bem... eles são tão classe baixa. Eles fazem você parecer como uma garçonete ou algo assim —a tia disse simpaticamente.

—Eu acho que você ficaria ótimo com menos curvas... — Jessica acrescentou.

Sorrindo ela disse;

—Eu vou manter isso em mente, obrigada. Agora, se vocês me desculparem.

—Oh, espere, querida!— Disse sua mãe, segurando sua mão. — Eu queria lhe perguntar como anda o seu pequeno passatempo.

Seu pequeno passatempo queria dizer seu trabalho. Sorrindo ela respondeu:

—Está indo muito bem. Obrigada por perguntar. Nossas férias de verão será em dois meses. Estou pensando em viajar, ou alugar uma cabana em New Hampshire por algumas semanas.

—Francamente, querida, eu não sei por que você faz isso. Se você está tão determinado a trabalhar você deve voltar para a escola e obter um verdadeiro diploma como de direito ou medicina como seu pai. Será que é porque você está tentando encontrar um homem? — perguntou a sua mãe, parecendo esperançosa.

Sorrindo ela respondeu:

—Não, eu não estou procurando por um homem. Eu gosto do que eu faço.

A resposta de sua mãe era uma carranca, bem parecia que ela estava tentando franzir a testa. Na verdade, todos na mesa estavam franzindo a testa agora. Não conseguiam entender por que ela trabalhava, parecia que nenhuns deles jamais haviam trabalhado um dia em suas vidas. Pessoalmente, ela pensou que todo o grupo estava bastante mimado e ela queria saber por que ela tinha vindo aqui em primeiro lugar. Então se lembrou. Ela veio aqui por causa da sua avó. Ela não podia deixar a avó com estes abutres e sem contar que a sua avó ameaçou coloca-la sobre os joelhos e espancá-la se ela não aparecer.

—Querida!— Seu pai disse, sorrindo enormemente. Ele se inclinou e beijou ambas as bochechas. Sorriu. —Feliz aniversário, querida. Sinto muito, que venha com algumas semanas de atraso — disse ele timidamente.

—Obrigada, pai — disse ela, pegando o cartão de aniversário. Sorriu. Seu aniversário foi há cinco meses. Sim, toda a sua família tinha esquecido, bem, exceto avó, claro. Ela ligou às cinco da manhã, acordando Isabella em seu aniversário, exigindo que Isabella devesse colocar algum sentido em seus pais. Isabella acalmou e agradeceu o presente que ela tinha enviado no dia anterior. No dia seguinte, ela foi e viu. Suas antigas babás enviaram cartões e presentes de aniversário. Seus amigos fizeram-lhe um jantar e saíram, por isso estava bem.

—Eu não posso acreditar que meu bebê esta com vinte e cinco!—, Disse.

—Eu sei.— Ela não conseguia acreditar desde que ela tinha vinte e nove anos, mas se queriam fazê-la mais jovem quem era ela para discutir?

—Ela tem vinte e nove anos, seu idiota!— Disse a avó. —Ela fez vinte e nove anos em dezembro. Como são estúpidos, —Resmungou a sua avó.

Sorrindo, ela respondeu:

—Obrigado, pai. Está tudo bem.

Seu sorriso vacilou e pela primeira vez em sua vida ele realmente parecia constrangido e envergonhado.

—Eu vou ligar para você no final desta semana— disse ele com firmeza.

—Pai, está tudo bem— disse ela, deixando-o livre da culpa.

—Não, não esta— disse ele, antes de forçar um falso sorriso e virou-se para responder a alguém que chamava seu nome.

—Honestamente, Isabella. Não há necessidade de criar tal drama por esse absurdo — disse sua mãe, tentando salvar sua reputação. Todo mundo enviou sua mãe olhares piedosos e rolos de olho para Isabella como se fosse culpa dela o fato de simplesmente viver.

Sorrindo ela respondeu:

—Perdoem, vocês vão me desculpar— disse ela, pegando o seu cartão praticamente furando-o em sua bolsa. Ela caminhou até sua avó e se sentou.

Vovó bufou.

—Eu não sei por que aturar tal disparate.

—Está tudo bem.

—O inferno que esta!

Pela primeira vez desde que ela chegou, ela deixou escapar um sorriso real.

—Renée, o que vamos comer hoje?— Vovó exigiu da mãe de Isabella, sua menos favorita nora.

A mãe sorriu, ou melhor tentou sorrir.

—Nós temos salmão com folhas de espinafre grelhado, uma salada de batata e algumas iguarias de soja francesas, que estão simplesmente para morrer.

Olhos da avó se estreitaram perigosamente quando sua mão foi para a bengala que estava junto de sua cadeira. Isabella discretamente lutou para manter a bengala longe de sua avó.

—Ei, isso é meu!— Vovó estalou contra Isabella coloque a bengala ao lado de sua cadeira, longe da avó enquanto esfregando as costas com a mão. Droga, a avó tinha um aperto firme.

—Comporte-se — Isabella chiou, fazendo avó sorrir. De todos os filhos e netos, Isabella era a única que tratava a avó como um ser humano e não como uma velha responsabilidade que estavam presas a eles.

Vovó voltou sua atenção para Renée.

—Eu quero um hambúrguer, cachorro-quente e um pouco de salada de batata.

—Mãe querida, nós simplesmente não temos isso aqui! — Disse ela, como se a própria ideia de ter esses alimentos básicos em sua casa era algo inédito.

Vovó olhou para ela por um longo momento antes de voltar sua atenção para Isabella.

—Você?

—Eu o quê?

—Você tem essas coisas em sua casa, não é?

Isabella assentiu.

—Sim. — Na verdade o freezer dela e a despensa estavam cheios até a borda com alimentos básicos para churrascos. Ela sempre pensava na avó. A mulher simplesmente vivia por comida de churrasco.

—Bom — Vovó disse com firmeza quando ela fez um gesto para Marcus, seu ajudante. O homem estava apenas entrando em seus cinquenta anos, mas ele ainda trabalha duro para cuidar da avó. —Vamos, Marcus.

Marcus acenou com a cabeça e caminhou obedientemente e começou a empurrar avó ao redor da casa. Sem olhar para trás sua avó disse:

—Vamos, Isabella!

—Ir para onde? - Isabella perguntou.

—Para sua casa. Onde mais? Agora venha antes que a parasita venha tentar impedir a nossa festa.

Isabella escondeu o sorriso quando ela seguiu obedientemente sua avó para fora da casa. Não é à toa que ela simplesmente adorava a sua avó.

—Estou com fome - Edward resmungou, enquanto olhava para os pratos vazios em sua mesa de café.

Emmett gemeu.

— Você praticamente comeu ambos os pratos de cookies. Como diabos você está com fome?

Edward deu de ombros inclinando-se para trás na cadeira para assistir ao jogo.

—Eu só estou. Deixe-me em paz Eu sou um menino em crescimento, porra!

—Sim, um menino em crescimento com 31 anos de idade - Emmett murmurou.

—Eu ainda estou crescendo caramba cale a boca e me alimente!

—Peça algo e pare de reclamar! - Disparou Emmett.

—Você pede alguma coisa. Eu estou muito fraco para me mover.

Emmett revirou os olhos.

—Eu não sei como Isabella tem suportado você nas últimas semanas. Eu teria matado você agora.

—Isabella me adora - disse ele com uma risada.

—Sim, está bem - Emmett disse, rindo. —É por isso que ela namora outros homens e te deixa só para rir de você.

—Exatamente.

Emmett olhou para ele.

—Realmente você esta fodido, não é?

—Provavelmente - Edward disse despreocupado.

—É o que eu pensei.

Uma leve batida na porta chamou a atenção de Emmett que se encolheu.

— Não é mais uma de suas namoradas em busca de vingança, será ?

Edward revirou os olhos quando ele se levantou.

—Eu acho que chamar algumas delas de minhas namoradas é um pouco de exagero. Prefiro que você se refira a elas como "as mulheres que concordaram em ter um bom tempo, sem amarras, que ficou muito chateada comigo quando me cansei e as deixei por alguém mais quente".

—Uau, isso é difícil de falar — Emmett murmurou. — Surpreendente, que nenhuma delas tenha te matado ainda.

—Certo. - Edward concordou.

Ele abriu a porta, sabendo que nenhuma de suas ex-amantes irritadas estariam lá. Fazia um tempo desde que ele levou uma mulher para a cama e com o melhor de seu conhecimento todas as mulheres anteriores já o tinham deixando em paz. Assim, pelo menos por enquanto ele era bom.

Do lado de fora de sua porta era Isabella em um par bonito de botas de vaqueiros, shorts jeans e uma regata. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás em um coque frouxo confuso e alguns dos fios escaparam e provocaram na sua nuca. Não sabia que os óculos dela a fazia parecer um pouco de bibliotecária sexy.

Ela sorriu docemente.

—Estou tão feliz que você está aqui!— Ele não pôde reprimir o sorriso daquela declaração. Talvez fosse hora de perdoá-la. Foi muito engraçado, afinal e os biscoitos foram muito bons, para não mencionar que o sorriso que ela estava dando a ele o fez bastante feliz.

—Emmett, você acha que poderia me dar uma mão? Eu poderia realmente precisar se ajuda de um homem por alguns minutos.

Seu queixo caiu. Ele podia ouvir Emmett tentando abafar o riso.

—Se você precisa de um homem, eu estou aqui - ele retrucou.

Isabella piscou e piscou novamente.

—Oh, desculpe, eu não penso em você. Eu preciso de um cara com músculo e você ... — Sua voz foi sumindo enquanto ela olhou para ele e depois deu de ombros. —Bem, você sabe - disse ela inocentemente.

—Sei o quê? — Ele exigiu.

Ela o ignorou focada para trás em Emmett.

—Você acha que poderia me dar uma mão? Eu estou com visitas e eu não posso mover a churrasqueira sozinha. É meio pesado.

Emmett riu quando ele veio até a porta.

—Claro. Eu estava indo para casa, mas posso lhe dar uma mão já que não há ninguém por aqui forte o suficiente para ajudá-la — disse ele, em tom divertido, com um brilho em seus olhos.

—O inferno que você vai!—Disse Edward quando ele agarrou o braço de Isabella e praticamente arrastou-a para sua casa. Ela lançou uma piscadela por cima do ombro para Emmett, que ainda estava rindo e balançando a cabeça em descrença.

Emmett caminhou até o seu carro enquanto Edward deu a Isabella uma palestra sobre sua masculinidade e algo sobre ela ser uma má gafanhoto, seja lá o que isso significava. Ele olhou para trás a tempo de pegar Edward dando a bunda de Isabella um olhar apreciativo, sem quebrar a sua palestra. Seu amigo poderia não saber ainda, mas ele tinha encontrado a sua mulher ideal. Se alguma mulher poderia fazer Edward ficar de joelhos era aquela.

—Isso não é o suficiente - Edward zombou quando Isabella tentou arrancar o pacote de hambúrgueres congelados e cachorros-quentes.

—Há apenas três de nós. Quanta comida você acha que nós precisamos? —, ela perguntou quando ela tentou esquivar-se lhe para colocar a comida. Edward tirou os pacotes dela e tirou mais comida.

—Que diabos?

Ele deu de ombros.

—Eu estou com fome.

—Você não está convidado.

—Desde quando eu preciso de um convite?— Ele perguntou quando ele dobrou a quantidade de cachorros-quentes no prato.

—Três semanas e já temos uma história? Por cinco anos eu contemplei um homicídio.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

Ela rosnou.

Ele sorriu, fazendo os joelhos dela tremerem. Maldito.

—Diga-me quem está chegando? Não pode ser qualquer um dos seus amigos, porque você não se importaria se eu estivesse aqui, uma vez que todos pensam que eu sou um idiota e você se encanta por eles me detestarem.

Ela suspirou.

—Isso me diverte.

—Como deveria. Eu sou um cara muito divertido — disse ele com um sorriso, ele deu uma garfada de salada de batata que ela fez ontem. Ela considerou leva-la com ela hoje, mas sabia o quão bem ela seria sido recebida e decidiu deixá-la aqui.

—Droga, isso esta bom, mulher — ele praticamente rosnou.

—Eu estou feliz que você gostou— ela disse casualmente, mas na verdade foi muito bom ter alguém para cozinhar ocasionalmente. Suas amigas estavam constantemente em dietas e a fulminava quando ela oferecia seus cookies ou outros assados. Parecia que Edward não tinha encontrado um alimento que ele não gostava. Ela realmente estava surpresa que ele não era gordo.

—Então?

— Então o que?

—Então, me diga por que você ficou menos de uma hora num churrasco só para voltar para casa para ter um dos seus próprios? A comida estava ruim ou algo assim? — Ele perguntou enquanto sorrateiramente tirava outra garfada da salada antes de voltar para a geladeira. —Ou havia uma família Smack Down?

—É complicado — ela disse finalmente.

—O que é tão complicado sobre um churrasco de família?

—Esquece isso. Minha avó está vindo para cá com seu ajudante. Na verdade, ela deveria estar aqui agora, mas sabendo que ela parou em uma loja de conveniência para comprar todas as suas guloseimas favoritas.

Suas sobrancelhas subiram.

—Sua avó está vindo para cá? Eu não acho que qualquer um de sua família nunca tenha vindo visitá-la.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso.

—Você está me espionando?

—Não é verdade. Eu só noto as coisas no ar. Eu sou um cara observador antes de tudo.

—Bem, a minha avó vem aqui várias vezes por ano. Eu costumo convidá-la quando eu sei que você vai estar fora da cidade.

—Você tem medo que eu possa envergonhá-la — ele perguntou provocativamente.

—Não. Medo de que ela poderia matá-lo.

—Por favor, ela vai me amar. Toda mulher me ama e me quer — disse ele com sinceridade.

Ela riu baixinho.

—Fico feliz em ver que você é tão humilde.

—Eu sou— disse ele, quando Isabella começou a levar os pratos de comida para a grelha. —Então, você resolveu convidá-la para o churrasco. Eu estou supondo que você é muito próxima dela.

—Eu sou. Fui morar com ela quando fiz dez anos e ela me criou — disse ela, abrindo a porta de tela para ele. —De qualquer forma, eu decidi encurtar a minha visita à casa da minha mãe hoje.

—Por quê?

—Porque eu disse para ela. É por isso. — disse a voz nítida de uma mulher.

Edward olhou para cima para ver uma mulher idosa em uma cadeira de rodas sendo empurrado em direção a eles por um homem magro com cabelo cinza. Pelo olhar do homem ele era ajudante ou cuidador da avó da Isabella.

—Você é o namorado de Isabella?— Sua avó exigiu. Uau, ela era uma mulher sem sentido comum. Assim como Isabella, uma vez que ela estava fora de sua concha é claro.

Isabella sentiu seu rosto queimar, enquanto esperava a terra abrir debaixo dela e arrastá-la para baixo. Rogou por algo parecido com isso.

—Não, avó, ele não é meu namorado. Ele é meu amigo da casa ao lado.

Olhos da avó se estreitaram sobre Edward. Isabella estava prestes a dizer a sua avó para deixa-lo em paz. Aquele olhar tinha feito muitos amigos e namorados correr com medo, mas para sua surpresa completa Edward não se acovardou.

Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a mão dela.

—Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Eu sou o vizinho do inferno.

Os lábios da avó contraíram. Ela olhou para seu companheiro.

—Marcus, seja amável e vá buscar os itens que compramos.

—Sim, senhora— disse ele, deixando sua avó com eles. Ele enviou Isabella um sorriso antes de sair correndo. Sem dúvida, ele estava esperando sua avó rasgar Edward. Inferno, que é exatamente o que ela estava esperando.

—Você também trabalha com a minha neta, senhor Cullen? Isso não está correto?

Sem pedir Edward empurrou avó cuidadosamente para a mesa e encostou sua cadeira.

—Sim, posso fazer sua vida um inferno lá também.

—Você parece orgulhoso - Vovó observou.

Edward caminhou até a grelha e começou a colocar a carne sobre ela .

—Estou - disse ele, sorrindo.

Vovó fez algo que só tinha ouvido quando eram apenas as duas. Ela riu. Foi suave e musical e imediatamente trouxe memórias de uma infância feliz para sua mente e a fez sorrir em troca. Edward pegou o olhar dela e piscou.

—Eu gosto de você - Vovó anunciou.

—Obrigado, senhora.

—Você pode me chamar de vovó - disse ela em um tom para deixá-lo saber que ela não iria tolerar se ele não a chamasse assim.

Isabella ficou lá atordoada. Ela era a única permitida à chama-lá de vovó. O resto dos netos chamam de avó somente quando eles estavam perto de seus pais.

—Ok, será vovó — Edward disse com um sorriso fácil. Uau o homem realmente tinha jeito com as mulheres.

Marcus saiu da casa, sem dúvida acabava de colocar uma enorme quantidade de mantimentos que não tinha nada a ver com um churrasco. Foi uma das formas sorrateiras da avó de ajudá-la desde que ela se recusou a aceitar ajuda financeira de sua família. Sua avó tinha seus meios.

—Me desculpe interromper, minha senhora, mas parece que alguns dos convidados do último churrasco nos seguiram até aqui— Marcus disse suavemente.

—Quem é?— Perguntou Isabella.

—Seus primos e alguns tios. Eu acredito que uma de suas irmãs, Srt. Isabella. — disse Marcus.

A avó acenou com a mão desconsiderando para frente da casa.

—Bem, eles podem sair, porque não há comida suficiente— disse ela, embora não tivesse olhado para a grade.

—Eu posso colocar um pouco sobre a grelha, se você quiser — Edward ofereceu.

—Não!— Isabella e vovó disseram juntas, surpreendendo Edward.

Marcus limpou a garganta.

—Eles são bastante insistentes em vir para cá, minha senhora.

—Diga-lhes para ir embora ou eu vou tira-los do meu testamento, amanhã mesmo — Vovó disse com firmeza.

Marcus escondeu o sorriso quando se virou para fazer exatamente isso.

Edward deu-lhes um olhar curioso antes de se encolher. Aparentemente, ele realmente não se importava o suficiente para ser incomodado, que era uma coisa boa para ela. Ela ganhou seu espaço na vida e não queria que ninguém pensasse de forma diferente. Todos os seus amigos sabiam que ela tinha dinheiro e nenhum deles se importava. Ela era apenas Isabella para eles e ela pretendia mantê-lo assim.

—O que você achou do presente de aniversário de seu pai, Isabella ?— perguntou a avó.

Edward franziu o cenho.

—Eu perdi o seu aniversário?

—Foram meses atrás— Isabella disse com um encolher de ombros.

—Ele só se lembrou hoje?— Edward perguntou, incrédulo.

—Não é grande coisa— Isabella disse, dando-lhe um sorriso apertado.

Edward zombou.

—Se você diz.

—Eu digo.

—Tudo bem.

—Tudo bem.

—Ah, crianças? Eu posso interromper? Isabella, você já olhou o seu presente? — perguntou a avó.

—Ainda não.— Não havia pressa. Ela já sabia o tinha lá desde que seu pai achava que ela tinha vinte e cinco anos haveria duas mil e quinhentas notas de dólar e um cartão assinado.

—Bem, você pode ir buscar— disse a avó.

Com um suspiro, ela entrou na casa, revirando os olhos para os sacos abarrotados de mantimentos que cobriam seus balcões de cozinha indo na mesa pegando o envelope em sua bolsa. Ela levou-o para fora e sentou-se com ele.

—Bem, abra-o!— Disse a avó.

—Por que a senhora está tão ansiosa para ver esse presente?— Isabella perguntou, desconfiada.

—Porque fui eu que sugeri o seu presente— disse ela com um gesto de sua mão.

Isabella mordeu o lábio, para não chorar. Não só o seu pai esqueceu o aniversário dela, mas vovó tinha que ser a única a lembra-lo, finalmente, e, provavelmente, ordenou-lhe presente.

Ela abriu o cartão e não estava muito surpresa ao ver que o cartão não estava assinado. Surpresa, surpresa. Seus olhos se voltaram para o presente e ela congelou. Foi um minuto inteiro antes que ela começasse a respirar de novo. Em segundos, ela foi para cima e ao redor da mesa, abraçando-a e beijando-a sua avó.

—Você é a melhor, sempre!— Isabella disse entre beijos.

Vovó riu.

—Estou feliz que tenha gostado. Eu queria dar-lhes para você, mas é tão teimosa sobre ninguém ajudá-la, então eu usei a estupidez de seu pai. Agora você tem que aceitá-las, —Vovó disse com um aceno de cabeça firme.

Edward se levantou e foi ver os hambúrgueres antes de acrescentar os cachorros-quentes. Voltou-se a tempo de ver Isabella pulando para cima e para baixo e rindo como uma menina da escola.

—Bem, não me deixe em suspense— disse ele, ganhando um grito alto de Isabella.

Aparentemente, ela foi além das palavras, assim empurrou o cartão em suas mãos. Ele olhou para baixo. Piscou. Piscou novamente antes de tropeçar para trás em uma cadeira. Ele acabou de se molhar? Ah, quem se importava? Ele estava segurando quatro ingressos para o Yankees contra o Red Sox no Yankee Stadium para esta sexta-feira e eles sem dúvida eram os melhores lugares no estádio.

Seus olhos mudaram de Isabella para os bilhetes e novamente antes que saísse correndo. Ele não deu cinco passos antes de seu pequeno gafanhoto derruba-lo no chão e arrancar o cartão de suas mãos.

Ele cuspiu grama para fora de sua boca.

—Tudo bem. Você pode vir comigo, eu deixo.— disse ele, ganhando uma joelhada nas costelas.

—Eu te amo, Derek!

Edward tentou arrastar Isabella de volta para o seu lugar, mas ela lutou com unhas e dentes.

—Eu te amo, Derek!

—Ele sabe, mulher! Isso é de conhecimento público. Deixe o homem se focar— disse ele, finalmente conseguindo arrastá-la, quando aquele bastardo Derek Jeter passou e acenou para Isabella. Quando ele fez isso ela tentou se libertar e correr para o campo.

Tentando não deixá-la cair, ele começou a rir, reajustou seu aperto e puxou Isabella de volta para ele até que ela estava sentada em seu colo. Ele mantinha um braço ao redor da cintura dela, com o qual ele pegou sua cerveja de Emmett.

O homem jogou outro sorriso triunfante. Durante três dias, Edward insultou o homem com os dois bilhetes extras. Ele já sabia que ele ia ganhar.

Houve um entendimento tácito entre ele e Isabella. Se ela tentasse sair sem ele, ele queimaria a casa dela, pura e simplesmente.

Este era um jogo Sox Yankees / Red, pelo amor de Cristo.

No terceiro dia Emmett tinha convencido sua esposa a ligar para Isabella. Pequena esperta. Como os amigos de Isabella odiavam qualquer coisa a ver com esportes, ela convidou Emmett e outro amigo dele Jasper. Jasper era um bom amigo e tinha uma paixão óbvia por Isabella, que não parecia interessada e isso foi bom para ele, porque ele não achava que Jasper era bom o suficiente para seu pequeno doce gafanhoto.

—Vamos lá! Ele estava seguro! Tire sua cabeça fora de sua bunda e preste atenção! —Isabella gritou quando saltou no colo dele, desesperada por liberdade, sem dúvida, para arrancar a cabeça do árbitro fora.

Ok, ele pensou, rindo, talvez doce fosse um pouco demais. Seu pequeno gafanhoto estava um pequeno fogo de artifício.

—Acalme-se antes que venham até nós e nos expulsem do estádio— disse ele, rindo.

Ela bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto se inclinou para trás.

—Bastardos traidores— ela murmurou.

—Porque, eles estão ganhando?— Ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

—Sim!

—Relaxe e eu vou comprar-lhe um dedo de espuma— disse ele, distraidamente acariciando a barriga com o polegar enquanto pensava sobre isso. Hoje, ela usava uma blusa rosa apertada dos Yankees e um par de shorts dando-lhe e a cada indivíduo um olhar dessas belezas de ouro.

—Eu já tenho um dedo de espuma em casa— ressaltou mal humorada.

—Então, o que meu pequeno gafanhoto gostaria de ganhar?— Ele perguntou, lutando contra o desejo de pressionar um beijo nas suas costas.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro dele.

—Eu não vou chamá-lo de Mr. Miyagi você sabe.

—Sim, você vai, mas isso não é importante no momento. O que você quer? — Ele perguntou, seus olhos caíram para lábios carnudos.

Mas que diabos? Ele puxou o olhar a tempo de pegar olhar sujo de Jasper e sorriso de Emmett.

Isabella roubou sua cerveja e tomou um gole. Ela voltou para ele com uma careta.

—Essa esta quente.

—Bem, me gastou mais de vinte minutos para arrastá-la de volta aqui antes que você pudesse pular o muro— ressaltou.

—Seja como for, você está apenas brincando com o destino— disse ela enquanto se levantava. Ele relutantemente deixou-a, mas estava pronto para atacar e arrastá-la de volta, se necessário. A julgar pelos olhares dos guardas de segurança ao redor deles estavam dando eles estavam prontos também. Caramba, seu pequeno gafanhoto estava o fazendo orgulhoso. Ele preguiçosamente se perguntou se ela seria capaz de causar um tumulto.

—Onde você vai?— Ele perguntou, querendo que ela voltasse a sentar. Ele estava confortável, droga.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

—Eu não vou iniciar um motim ou qualquer coisa. Eu tenho que usar o banheiro e eu quero pegar uma bebida fria.

—Oh— ele disse, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que Jasper o fez. Edward disparou a Jasper um olhar, mas o homem ignorou e saiu na frente.

—Quer companhia?— Perguntou Jasper, dando a Isabella seu melhor sorriso.

Isabella riu suavemente.

—Não, eu vou ficar bem.

Jasper relutantemente sentou-se. Os dois assistiram como Emmett ficou lá presunçosamente. Eles se sentaram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de Edward falar.

—Nem pense nisso— disse ele com firmeza.

Jasper bufou.

—Só porque você acha que possui Isabella não significa que você pode falar por ela.

Edward tomou um gole de sua bebida, acenando com a cabeça lentamente antes ele colocou o copo sobre o joelho.

—Como seria isso, então? Eu sei como você é e não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu vou deixar um idiota como você perto dela.

—Então, deixe-me ver se entendi. Eu sou bom o suficiente para ser seu amigo, mas não para namorar Isabella?

—Exatamente. Ainda bem que estamos na mesma página.

—Por que exatamente? Você não gosta da ideia de outro cara mergulhando dentro dela e levá-la em primeiro lugar?

—Porque você só dorme e não se preocupa com qualquer uma das mulheres que você fode e trata todas como merdas. Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso com Isabella. Ela merece um cara legal.

—Oh, como você?— Jasper bufou. —Você trata mulheres pior do que eu.

Edward mal conteve seu temperamento.

—Não, eu não. Eu não estou interessado nela assim. Ela é uma amiga, nada mais.

—Sim, está bem. Continue dizendo a si mesmo, amigo. Qualquer pessoa com dois olhos funcionando podem dizer que você está preparando para atacar.

—Isso é besteira e você sabe disso. Se eu a quisesse eu a teria agora — disse ele com os dentes cerrados.

—Sim, que seja— Jasper balbuciou. —Ela é uma mulher adulta. Se ela quer sair comigo ela pode. Você não tem voto nisso.

—Vamos ver— disse ele, sabendo que se Jasper tentasse alguma coisa, ele daria uma surra em seu amigo.

—Ver o quê?— Isabella perguntou com o corpo espremido no pequeno corredor, fazendo malabarismo com sua cerveja e uma bandeja cheia de comida em seus braços.

—Se o Yankees pode começar este jogo de volta sob controle— Edward disse suavemente.

—Eles vão— Isabella disse com firmeza. Edward teve uma sensação estranha de que se não fosse ela iria dar uma surra em alguém.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele. Ele colocou a cerveja de mijo quente no chão e deu a dela enquanto ela colocava a bandeja no colo. Ele tomou um gole de cerveja gelada, enquanto ela deu uma mordida em seu cachorro-quente coberto com molho. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto saboreava o deleite.

—Isso é muito bom— ela quase gemeu de prazer.

—Dê-me uma mordida— disse ele.

Isabella assentiu distraidamente enquanto assistia ao jogo. Ela estendeu o cachorro-quente para ele. Ele deu uma grande mordida. Enquanto mastigava, ele sentou-se e não conseguia parar de sorrir quando Jasper fez uma careta para ele. Para os próximos 10 minutos ele segurou a cerveja para que tomasse um gole enquanto ela segurava comida para ele.

Edward não tinha certeza de que ela percebeu o que eles estavam fazendo. Seu foco parece estar no jogo em si. Quando a cerveja estava vazia ele colocou para baixo e virou-se para pegar outra cerveja.

—Oh merda!— Emmett gritou enquanto ele se pôs de pé ao mesmo tempo em que Jasper.

Ele virou-se a tempo de ver Isabella saltar a seus pés e, em seguida, saltar para seu assento, segurando suas mãos como ela murmurou,

—Oh não, oh não, oh não!— Ele ficou de pé no mesmo instante que algo branco bateu nas mãos de Isabella. Ela segurou a coisa como se fosse para salvar a vida, mas perdeu o equilíbrio com o impacto da bola e de vários caras tentando agarrá-la dela.

Antes que ele pudesse empurrar os bastardos longe dela, Isabella estava pulando para cima e para baixo em seu assento enquanto abraçava a bola para o peito. Seu sorriso era inebriante quando olhou para ele e orgulhosamente mostrou-lhe a bola.

—Olha!

Ele colocou as mãos na frente dele em um gesto de oração e ligeiramente inclinada.

—Muito bem, gafanhoto.— Ele se endireitou na hora de pegá-la em seus braços. Ele girou em torno e ela abraçou o seu pescoço com força.

—Eu não posso acreditar que eu peguei!

—Você fez muito bem— ele disse, beijando a bochecha dela. A ação foi tão súbita que o levou de volta. Ele cuidadosamente colocou uma Isabella muito feliz no chão. Sentou-se, ainda sorrindo enquanto abraçava a bola.

Depois de alguns minutos ela disse seu nome com força.

—Sim?

—Eu acho que quebrei minha mão. — ela choramingou.

—Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente?— Perguntou Jasper, dando-lhe uma expressão de cachorrinho.

Isabella obrigou-se a sorrir. Gostava de Jasper, mas não tanto como gostava de Edward, mas ela não o via alem de amigo. Jasper estava bastante persistente durante a semana passada. Isso estava ficando meio chato.

Ela levantou a mão do bloco de gelo.

—Sinto muito. Eu acho que vou relaxar. Vocês vão se divertir. Bata os clubes ou bares ou qualquer outra coisa que vocês fazem. Sem dúvida, Edward vai querer bater a toda à revisão masculina.

Enquanto os outros homens riram Edward mostrou a língua para ela. Isabella olhou para a recepção.

—Ah, gente, vocês se lembraram de fazer check-in mais cedo?

Edward acenou-o.

—Nós temos o quarto reservado no cartão de crédito. Ele vai estar lá no momento em que voltar.

Isabella não achou que estaria. Hotéis geralmente tinham uma tendência a dar os quartos quando os titulares não apareciam e depois de nove horas ela não tinha grandes esperanças que o quarto reservado para os rapazes ainda estava disponível. Ela não disse nada, sabendo que iria sair tão mandona e estava cansada de ser

uma pessoa preocupada. Ela não queria importunar os rapazes e destruir seu bom momento.

—Tudo bem, vão se divertir, pessoal— disse ela antes de ir em direção ao elevador.

—Isabella! Espere! —Jasper chamou. Ela quase gemeu.

—O que está acontecendo?— Ela perguntou a ele, sentindo sua paciência acabar.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Eu ia perguntar se você queria companhia. Eu sei que sua mão deve estar doendo e assim eu posso lhe fazer companhia — disse ele com um sorriso encantador que, provavelmente, derretia as mulheres.

Seus olhos passaram por ele para ver Emmett agarrando Edward pelo braço e segurando-o.

Que diabos foi isso?

Ela se deu uma sacudida mental focando em Jasper.

—Isso é muito doce, mas eu vou ficar bem. Eu só vou assistir a um filme. Vejo você amanhã. —Ela não lhe deu a chance de responder, dirigiu-se para o elevador.

Ela podia não ter o melhor histórico de namoro, mas conhecia os mulherengos de cara e Jasper é definitivamente um mulherengo. Ela não se sentiria bem sendo apenas mais um ponto na cama de qualquer homem.

Poucos minutos depois, ela estava fechando a porta do seu quarto de hotel atrás dela. Ela caminhou para a cama de casal e procurou em sua bolsa uma aspirina. A mão dela estava pulsando como louco. Como ela não conseguia encontrar uma, pediu ao serviço de quarto para uma garrafa de água e um grande sundae.

Vinte minutos depois, estava sentada confortavelmente em um banho de espuma, enquanto comia um decadente sundae com calda quente de chocolate. Sua mente vagou para Edward e como era bom ficar com ele a maior parte do dia. Em seguida, lembrou-se de que eles eram apenas amigos e se forçou a ficar esperta.

Nada nunca vai acontecer entre eles. Edward era um amigo, um verdadeiro bom amigo e que ela não iria estragar isso por nada no mundo. Amizade é uma das coisas que ela mais valorizava no mundo e ela não arriscaria sua amizade. Não valia a pena.

Além disso, ele estava, provavelmente, com alguma mulher no momento. A ideia revirou seu estômago. Ela colocou a sundae meio comido no chão e gemeu. Às vezes, a amizade é uma droga, ela pensou, afundou-se sob a água para que pudesse soltar um grito de frustração.

—Vamos lá, pessoal! Vamos voltar. Essas mulheres estavam quentes! —Jasper disse pela centésima vez desde que haviam deixado o clube.

—Não — Emmett e Edward disseram em uníssono.

Jasper soltou um suspiro de frustração, enquanto caminhavam pelo saguão do hotel.

—Eu sei por que Emmett não quer, ele é casado, mas por que você não?

Ele deu de ombros.

—Eu só não quero. Tudo bem para você?

—A noite toda você desviou das meninas. O que diabos está errado com você? —Jasper exigido.

—Nada— ele murmurou. Ele não estava com disposição para essa conversa com Jasper. Durante toda a noite ele resistiu à vontade de socar o imbecil. Quando ele não estava pensando em socar Jasper estava se chutando por deixar Isabella. Ele deveria ter ficado e cuidado dela. Ela foi legal o suficiente por trazê-los com ela para assistir um jogo realmente grande e eles abandonaram-na como um bando de bastardos ingratos. Além disso, se ele fosse honesto, provavelmente teria um ótimo tempo com ela apenas sentado assistindo a um filme do que ir a um clube e ter um monte de mulheres esfregando em cima dele.

—Caras problemas— Emmett disse enquanto caminhava de volta para eles e indo para a recepcionista.

—O que foi?— Ele perguntou.

—Eles passaram nosso quarto para frente uma vez que não fizemos check-in e não há mais quartos disponíveis.

—Merda.

—Sim.

—Ei, onde você está indo?— Edward perguntou vendo Jasper saindo.

Jasper parou e deu-lhe um olhar de" duh".

—Nós não temos um quarto. Vou voltar para o clube e encontrar um corpo quente e uma cama para a noite.

Aquele filho da puta.

Ele estava tentando entrar entre as pernas de Isabella por uma semana. Agora que ele estava tentando fazer sexo apenas por uma cama. Edward não tinha dúvida que de manhã ele estaria de volta farejando Isabella.

—Você vem ou não?— Jasper exigiu.

Ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

—Não, você vai se divertir. Eu vou para a cama.

—Seja como for — Jasper murmurou enquanto se dirigia para fora.

Edward cutucou Emmett.

—Vamos implorar por misericórdia.

Emmett pareceu aliviado quando assentiu com a cabeça e gesticulou para que Edward liderasse o caminho.

Eles caminharam até o quarto de Isabella e bateram na porta. Depois de alguns minutos, eles bateram novamente. Finalmente a porta se abriu, revelando uma sonolenta Isabella.

—O que é isso?— Ela perguntou, tentando reprimir um bocejo.

—Eles passaram o nosso quarto para frente —ele disse com um beicinho.

Ela revirou os olhos.

—Bem, duh, você não fez check-in, esta tarde.

—Você não tem que esfregar em nossa cara.

—Eu não estou esfregando, confie em mim. Se eu estivesse fazendo isso eu iria dar-lhe uma risada maligna e fechar a porta na sua cara.

—Bom ponto— disse ele, fazendo uma careta, enquanto esperava que ela não fizesse isso. Ele estava exausto e não tinha vontade de lutar com Emmett sobre o banco traseiro do seu carro.

—Então o que você quer?

—Piedade?

Ela revirou os olhos.

—Você quer dormir aqui? Não há espaço suficiente para todos nós.

Obviamente, ela não tinha notado a ausência de Jasper.

—Jasper foi para outro lugar esta noite. É só eu e Emmett.

Algo em sua expressão mudou. Ela estava chateada por Jasper não estar aqui? A ideia o irritou mais do que ele queria admitir.

—Tudo bem, pessoal. Venham — ela murmurou ela foi de volta para a primeira cama. Edward, claro, aproveitou o tempo para observar a parte superior da camisa bonitinha e do short do seu pijama que abraçava o seu bumbum redondo bastante bem.

Ela subiu na cama e deixou-se cair debaixo das cobertas. Obviamente ela estava pronta para ir dormir e não estava dando-lhes um segundo pensamento.

—Ah, Isabella?— Emmett disse, hesitante.

—O quê? Por favor, me diga que vocês dois não precisam de mim para escovar os dentes e aconchega-los — ela murmurou no travesseiro.

—Ah, não—, Emmett disse, sorrindo. —Está tudo bem se eu dormir com minha cueca? Eu não quero fazer você se sentir desconfortável.

Ela acenou com a mão para ele, sem olhar.

—Divirta-se.

—Ok, boa noite— Emmett disse, indo para o banheiro.

Edward olhou ao redor do quarto, observando apenas duas camas e nenhum outro mobiliário com exceção de uma cadeira e deu de ombros. Ele arrancou sua camisa, calças e sapatos e começou a subir na cama com Isabella.

Sua mão surgiu em um movimento de parada.

—Espera, amigo— disse ela, virando-se para encará-lo. Ela apontou para a outra cama. —Tenha uma boa noite.

Edward franziu o cenho para a sugestão.

—Você não pode esperar que nós vamos dormir juntos.

—Sim.

—Não— disse ele, subindo em cima da cama rapidamente e caindo sobre seu estômago. Ela o empurrou, bem tentou de qualquer maneira.

—Fora.

—Não.

—Você não vai dormir na mesma cama que eu.

—Sim, eu vou. A menos que você está pensando em dormir com Emmett e eu acho que você não quer fazer isso. A esposa dele vai chutar o seu traseiro.

Ela gemeu.

Ele sorriu.

—Olha, eu vou ficar do meu lado e você fica do seu. Vamos dormir. Problema resolvido.

—De jeito nenhum.

—Com medo de não ser capaz de manter suas mãos longe de mim?— Ele brincou.

Isabella revirou os olhos e caiu para sobre o travesseiro.

—Tudo bem, mas comporte-se.

—Anotado— disse ele, aconchegando-se mais profundamente na cama.

—Ah, e se você roncar eu vou matar você em seu sono— ela murmurou.

—Idem.

—Ah, gente?—, Disse Emmett.

Isabella escondeu o rosto embaixo do cobertor enquanto tentava bloquear Emmett e a luz do sol entrando no quarto.

—Vá embora — ela murmurou.

—Eu estou com fome. Vamos pegar um pouco de café da manhã — Emmett disse um pouco mais alto desta vez, ganhando um gemido de seu travesseiro.

—Vá se foder. Estamos dormindo — Edward murmurou puxando Isabella mais perto. Surpreendentemente, ela foi por vontade própria.

Sua cabeça repousava sobre o peito logo abaixo do queixo, o braço

colocado em seu estômago, e uma perna foi jogado sobre uma das suas.

Ela ficava tão bem nos seus braços. Ele nunca tinha segurado uma mulher como essa, nunca abraçado uma como ela e não tinha se importado de passar a noite inteira na cama dela. Normalmente, quando uma mulher tentava abraça-lo, ele se sentia acuado e irritado. Com Isabella sentia-se confortável, relaxado e até mesmo feliz. Se sentiu como se ela pertencia a ele. Ele não estava muito longe de chegar a esta conclusão.

—Se você não fosse o melhor colchão eu iria chutar sua bunda para passar para o outro lado— Isabella murmurou contra seu peito.

—Na verdade, ambos estamos no meio— Emmett apontou.

—Por que ele ainda está aqui? Dorminhoco — Isabella resmungou adoravelmente.

Fechando os olhos, ele acenou com a mão em direção à porta.

—Vai comer com Jasper ou algo assim. Estaremos de pé em pouco tempo.

Emmett suspirou com tristeza.

—Tudo bem.

Um momento depois, a porta estava fechada e ambos estavam de volta caindo num lindo sono profundo.

—Travesseiro estúpido— Isabella murmurou, tentando socar seu travesseiro para torna-lo mais confortável.

Ontem à noite tinha sido a pior noite de sono que ela já tinha. Ela passou a noite inteira jogando e virando e tentando ficar confortável só para finalmente cair em um sono inquieto e em torno das cinco da manhã. Agora, parecia que ela estava em uma repetição.

Ela olhou para o despertador e gemeu. Eram quase duas da manhã. Ela escondeu o rosto em seu travesseiro e gritou. Péssimo! Ela estava tão cansada. Todos os dias ela se manteve ocupada com testes de classificação e trabalhos de casa, e até mesmo limpar a casa dela, pensando no momento em que ela foi para a cama, ela estaria exausta demais para nada a não ser dormir.

Parecia que o plano estava falhando miseravelmente.

—Tão cansada ... — Ela quase gemeu.

Droga Edward. De alguma forma, ele destruiu o sono para ela. Ela nunca tinha dormido na mesma cama com um cara antes. Claro que ela abraçara alguns namorados em frente à televisão após uma pesada sessão de amassos, mas sempre se sentiu estranha. Com Edward se sentiu tão bem. Ele era mil vezes mais confortável do que sua cama ou seu edredom.

Como ela deveria se sentir confortável em um colchão num travesseiro top depois de dormir em seus braços? Ela não podia. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela fosse ser capaz de gerenciar o trabalho amanhã com menos de duas horas de sono em 48 horas, mas ela não podia faltar, porque eles estavam se preparando para as provas finais.

—Mova-se—, Edward disse, assustando-a.

Ela levantou-se, apertando o peito, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto observava Edward elevar sua tela da janela e subir para o quarto dela. Ele fechou a tela atrás dele e se deitou na cama.

Ainda ofegante, ela respirou fundo e disse:

— O que diabos está errado com você? Você assustou o inferno fora de mim!

— Olha mulher, eu não sei o que você fez, mas eu não tenho sido capaz de dormir desde que voltamos de Nova York. Estou cansado e mal-humorado e tudo que eu quero é dormir então me ajuda, isso está me matando — Edward agarrou -se.

—Uau, você esta mal-humorado— ela murmurou.

—A culpa é sua.

—Seja qual for.

—Vamos— disse ele, estendendo os braços em expectativa.

Quando ela hesitou, ele mexeu os dedos.

—Você sabe que você quer.

—Só por hoje— ela esclareceu.

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

—Só por essa noite. Agora, vamos lá, eu estou mal-humorado.

—Eu não tinha percebido— disse ela secamente, mas fez o que ele pediu. Ela estava exausta demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa no momento.

Não demorou muito para a batida do coração de Edward acalma-la em um sono profundo e tranquilo.

O alarme disparou acordando Isabella de um sono profundo e confortável. Em vez de sentir-se nervosa e atacar o despertador depois de apenas cinco horas de sono, ela se sentia estranhamente descansada.

Edward bocejou quando sentou-se e desligou o alarme. Esfregou os olhos e virou-se para levantar a tela.

—Eu vou vê-la no trabalho— ele murmurou.

—Tudo bem— disse ela, levantando-se. —Isso foi um negócio de uma única vez— disse ela mais para se lembrar do que para ele. Ela pode rapidamente tornar-se dependente do conforto e aconchego que ele ofereceu e que não era uma boa ideia com um cara como Edward.

Ele deu-lhe um de seus sorrisos tortos.

—Claro. Foi apenas uma coisa de única vez.

Segunda à noite - 22:35

Isabella rolou de lado, de frente para a parede e perguntando-se se deveria engolir o seu orgulho e ir pedir Edward que viesse dormir com ela. Isso fazia dela uma puta do sono? Neste momento ela estava disposta a implorar. Assim como ela temia que estivesse viciada no corpo de Edward. Graças a Deus que nunca tiveram relações sexuais. Ela odiaria pensar o quão ruim o vício seria então.

Ela sentiu a cama afundar atrás dela antes de um forte braço enrolar em volta de sua cintura, puxando-a de volta para um corpo quente e forte. O convidativo cheiro de Edward a envolveu tão forte como o seu corpo fez. Sua parte inferior estava aconchegada em sua pélvis. Ele estava duro novamente, mas, como de costume, ele não fez qualquer movimento sobre ela. Era apenas a reação de seu corpo sendo pressionado contra uma mulher, assim como o dela porque estava sendo pressionada por um homem forte. Nem se importou o suficiente para comentar ou agir. Em questão de minutos, eles estavam dormindo.

Terça à noite - 23:30

—Foi um grande jogo e um ótimo jantar— Rose, a esposa de Emmett, disse.

Emmett roubou outro brownie do prato e gemeu enquanto acenava com a cabeça em concordância. Ele estendeu a mão para outro brownie só para perceber que o prato havia ido e que Edward olhava para ele.

—Ladrão safado de Brownie — ele murmurou enquanto se afastou para o balcão da cozinha de Isabella.

Os três observaram com humor como Edward colocava o brownies em uma bolsa grande com zíper, que sem dúvida planejava levar com ele ao trabalho na parte da manhã. No meio da transferência de brownies ele se virou para olhar Emmett e pronunciou as palavras:

—Ladrão bastardo— antes de retornar para sua tarefa.

—De qualquer forma— disse Isabella, chamando a atenção de Emmett e Rose do afeto bastante perturbador de Edward para seus assados. —Foi um prazer ter vocês aqui novamente.

—Sim, vocês vão vir na próxima semana, certo?— Rose perguntou enquanto franzia o cenho para seu marido, que levantou o último pedaço de brownie, mas não o comeu. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Edward.

Ambas as mulheres viram quando Edward se virou. Emmett fez um grande show ao colocar o brownie em sua boca. Ele fechou os olhos como se fosse a melhor coisa que ele já tinha comido e gemeu.

—Este brownie estava malditamente bom— Emmett disse finalmente.

—Seu bastardo traidor!— Edward exclamou.

—Eu vou te levar uma travessa inteira cheia de brownies na próxima semana, Emmett— Isabella disse, sabendo que isso afastaria o seu olhar de Emmett.

—Traidora— Edward murmurou enquanto carinhosamente acariciava o saco de brownies.

—Não é justo que ele não seja gordo— disse Rose. Isabella teve que acenar em concordância. O homem consumiu três porções de lasanha esta noite, uma salada, e uma tonelada de pão de alho para não mencionar uma dúzia brownies e cookies. Com sua porção de lasanha e dois brownies eu provavelmente vou ganhar 2,50Kg. Às vezes a vida simplesmente não era justa.

Eles disseram suas boas noites e caminharam com Emmett e Rose até a porta. Ela apagou a luz da cozinha sabendo que Edward iria desligar a luz da sala. Ainda não haviam se falado dos arranjos para dormir e ela não sabia como tocar no assunto. Assim sendo, ela calmamente disse boa noite, revirou os olhos quando Edward murmurou —eu te amo— a seus brownies e dirigiu-se para o banheiro.

Depois de um banho rápido, ela pôs uma pequena camiseta e calcinha. Bocejando, ela entrou em seu quarto e não ficou surpresa ao encontrar Edward vestindo apenas sua cueca no meio de sua cama. Ela apagou as luzes e se arrastou na cama. Ela colocou o rosto em seu ombro, enquanto sua mão repousava em seu outro ombro e sua perna entrelaçada na dele. Em questão de segundos, ela sentiu Edward relaxar e cair no sono.

Quarta à noite - 22:45

Edward se sentia exausto enquanto ele estacionava em sua garagem. Ele esperou até que Isabella saísse da garagem antes de sair. Tinha sido um dia muito longo e a julgar pelo pequeno gemido adorável que Isabella fez enquanto saía de seu carro, ela também estava se sentindo assim.

—Eu estou tão cansada— ela murmurou.

Ele bocejou alto.

—Essa foi uma reunião de pais e professores para registrar— disse ele.

—Muito drama. Quem saberia que os pais desses garotos ricos e mimados que estavam falhando poderiam chegar a ser tão malditamente dramáticos? Eu tinha uma mulher chorando histericamente porque seu filho teve um B em vez de um A.

Ele riu.

—Me ofereceram um boquete para converter um D em um A.

O rosto de Isabella se torceu lindamente.

—Você tinha uma mulher oferecendo-lhe um boquete durante a noite de pais e professores?

—Não, um homem. Parece que o cara está bastante desesperado para mandar seu filho para Harvard.

Ela riu baixinho.

—Obviamente.— Ela bocejou alto. —Estou indo para a cama. Boa noite.

—Eu também. Boa noite — disse ele, enquanto caminhavam ao longo do pequeno pedaço de grama entre suas propriedades. Pouco antes, ela desviou para a direita, ele colocou o braço em volta dos ombros e conduziu-a em direção a sua casa.

Durante as últimas três noites dormiu na casa dela. Não é que ele estranhasse sua cama. Ele só queria ver se a cama fazia a diferença ou se era Isabella. Além disso, ele a havia imaginado em sua cama o dia todo. Cada vez que forçava sua mente sair da linha sexual, tornava-se cada vez mais difícil conforme o tempo passava.

Ele nunca tinha tido uma amiga antes e este nível de intimidade, isso era novo e um pouco assustador para ele. Ele fez uma promessa a si mesmo hoje. Ele a levaria para sua cama e, se ele não dormir tão bem como acontecia na cama dela ou na cama do hotel, ele iria sair e comprar uma cama igual à dela e isso resolveria o problema. Se ele ainda dormia como um bebê com ela, então ... bem, ele realmente não queria pensar sobre isso ainda. Ele tinha certeza de que parte do problema era o sexo.

Talvez ele devesse sair e transar e depois ver se dormiria bem com Isabella aconchegada a noite toda. Parte dele estava assustada que isso não fizesse nenhuma maldita diferença. Isabella estava rapidamente tornando o seu mundo e por algum motivo estranho estava tudo bem para ele, daí a razão pela qual ele estava assustado.

Eles não disseram nada, enquanto caminhavam para sua casa. Ele poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa. Inferno, ele estava nervoso.

Ele nunca teve uma mulher em sua cama. Não importa que não houvesse qualquer sexo envolvido. Este era um grande passo para ele. Ele nem sequer sabia se poderia tolerar ter Isabella em sua cama. Toda vez que o pânico começava a vir à tona, ele empurrava-o de volta. Ele sabia que se não pudesse segurar, ele poderia dar alguma desculpa e voltariam para a cama dela. Com isso em mente, ele a levou para o seu quarto.

Ninguém falou quando ele deu a ela uma de suas velhas camisetas favoritas. Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido e desapareceu em seu banheiro. Ele tirou os sapatos e esperou que ela saísse. Ele ouviu o chuveiro ligar e ele rangeu os dentes quando uma onda de luxúria derramou sobre ele.

Ele franziu o cenho para a armação bastante desconfortável em suas calças.

—Pare de causar problemas.— Ele não o ouviu, é claro. Nunca fazia no que se referia a Isabella. Ele continuou dizendo a si mesmo que, eventualmente, o seu corpo viria a aceitar que Isabella era apenas uma amiga.

—Todo seu— Isabella disse suavemente quando saiu do banheiro dez minutos depois vestindo sua camiseta. A bainha da camisa terminava pouco acima dos joelhos, dando a ilusão de que ela não estava usando nada por baixo. Ele engoliu em seco. Duro.

Ele assentiu rigidamente e passou para o banheiro, onde ele passou a tomar uma ducha gelada. Quando ele estava se secando viu o pequeno óculos dela dobrado no balcão da pia. Ele apanhou-os e sorriu ao colocá-los de volta. Parecia que eles pertenciam a este lugar.

A luz do quarto já estava apagada no momento em que ele saiu do banheiro. A corrente de luz da rua iluminava Isabella. Ela estava deitada de costas, no lado direito da cama, esperando por ele. Ele caminhou até seu lado da cama e levantou as cobertas. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele subiu na cama e lentamente deitou em cima dela de maneira que seu baixo ventre descansasse entre as suas pernas, mantendo a ereção errante longe dela o melhor que pôde. Ela abriu mais as pernas para recebê-lo.

Edward colocou a cabeça entre seus seios e fechou os olhos liberando um suspiro de satisfação. Sentia-se tão bem, tão certo. Após um momento de hesitação, ele sentiu o movimento. Ele não tinha certeza se ela estava prestes a empurrá-lo ou bater nele. Ele estava tomando liberdades em seu arranjo de sono, mas não podia evitá-lo. Ele precisava dela desesperadamente.

Em vez de empurrá-lo para longe, ela envolveu um braço ao redor de seus ombros, enquanto passava suavemente os dedos por seus cabelos. É assim ele caiu no sono no berço da mulher que ele confiava e se preocupava mais que tudo no mundo. Era absolutamente perfeito.

—Não, eu não vou e você não pode me obrigar!— Isabella disse enquanto apertava sua mão na borda da pia da cozinha.

—Isabella...

—Eu não vou!

Edward tentou não sorrir enquanto colocava a mão na pequena e redonda bunda de Isabella, mas falhou miseravelmente.

Ela ficou completamente imóvel.

—Que diabos você está fazendo?— perguntou ela, enquanto tentava se afastar de sua mão.

— Se você não deixar esta pia e levar sua bunda para o carro em trinta segundos você vai me deixar sem escolha a não ser bater em você — disse ele, gostando de ter a mão na bunda dela mais do que deveria, mas é evidente que ela o deixou com muito pouca escolha no assunto.

Claro, ele poderia facilmente pegá-la e jogá-la por cima do ombro, mas onde estava à diversão nisso?

—Você não faria isso— disse ela com os dentes cerrados, olhando por cima do ombro dele.

Ele apertou a bunda dela.

Ela engasgou, saltando longe dele e correu em direção à porta da frente.

—Bastardo!— ela gritou por cima do ombro antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Edward seguiu em um ritmo calmo, assobiando alegremente, meio esperando que ela se recusasse a ir meia dúzia de vezes mais antes que ele chegasse ao carro dela. Ele saiu de sua casa, fechando a porta atrás dele e quase gemeu em decepção quando a viu esperando por ele em seu carro.

Droga.

Lá se foram seus planos para a bunda dela.

Ele subiu no banco do lado do motorista e mandou um enorme sorriso, sabendo que a irritaria. Seus olhos se estreitaram com ele antes que ela olhasse para longe murmurando todos os tipos de coisas desagradáveis sobre a sua masculinidade, o que ele simplesmente preferiu ignorar.

—Você vai pagar por isso— prometeu.

—Isabella...

—Apodreça no inferno, você traidor bastardo — ela sussurrou.

Ele não pôde deixar de rir.

—É apenas um jantar em família. Eu realmente não entendo por que o meu pequeno gafanhoto está todo irritado.

—Eu. Odeio. Você— ela mordeu fora.

—Você me ama— disse ele, virando-se para o rádio.

—Ódio. Eu te odeio.

—Uh huh— disse ele distraidamente, em busca de sua estação de rádio favorita, esperando que isso acalmasse o pequeno demônio.

Desde esta manhã, quando sua avó ligou pedindo-lhe para se juntar a sua família para o jantar de hoje à noite Isabella estava no limite. Ele não tinha certeza se ela estava chateada porque sua avó o havia chamado antes dela ou o quê. Tudo o que sabia era que, quando ela ouviu sua avó pedir-lhe para se juntar a eles no jantar, ela ficou um pouco louca.

Não tinha importância que eles estivessem parados na fila da padaria. Isabella saltou e tentou pegar o telefone da mão dele. Ele tinha ficado muito surpreso e conscientemente rindo para caramba enquanto ela tentava derruba-lo no chão. É claro que o surpreendeu que sua avó não ficasse chocada ao ouvir sua neta gritar todos os tipos de ameaças de violência para ele.

Edward realmente não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas ele gostava da avó de Isabella e não queria desapontá-la, dizendo que não, então é claro que ele aceitou o convite e tentou não estremecer quando Isabella chutou sua canela.

A partir desse momento ela tinha ficado regiamente chateada com ele. Ela pegou os últimos quatro bolinhos de maçã sabendo que ele esperava pelos seus bolinhos de maçã toda sexta-feira e não lhe ofereceu nenhum. Pior ainda, ela deu suas delícias durante a reunião da manhã. Ele passou toda a reunião olhando para os bastardos que comiam seus bolinhos.

É só piorou depois disso.

Durante a hora do almoço não só ela se recusou a comer com ele, mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu roubar seu almoço e lançá-lo no lixo e fez com que não houvesse deliciosas guloseimas na geladeira pessoal para ele roubar. Quando ele foi comprar o almoço no refeitório estudantil, ele descobriu outra bela surpresa.

Ela de alguma maneira havia levado a sua carteira.

Até o final do dia ele estava tão irritado e com fome que decidiu que ela iria muito bem hoje à noite quisesse ela ou não. Quando chegou a casa ele não estava muito surpreso ao descobrir que Isabella havia se entrincheirado de seu quarto. Isso estava mais do que bom para ele. Deu-lhe tempo de sobra para recuperar sua força. Depois de devorar tudo em seu refrigerador, ele invadiu o quarto dela.

Ela colocou uma boa luta, mas eventualmente ele conseguiu arrastá-la para a sala onde ela fingiu machucar o tornozelo. Quando ele a soltou para verificar ela o empurrou, derrubando-o na sua bunda, e partiu para a porta dos fundos. Ela conseguiu chegar até a pia da cozinha antes que ele estivesse em cima dela.

—Você ainda está com raiva de mim?— Ele perguntou enquanto virava para o estacionamento de Harrington, o restaurante cinco estrelas onde a família dela estava jantando esta noite. Ele estava feliz por finalmente ter encontrado sua carteira durante seu pequeno combate, já que esta refeição iria muito provavelmente dar a seu cartão de crédito um grande prejuízo.

Isabella suspirou, passando a olhá-lo.

—Não, eu só não quero fazer isso.

—Sério? Eu não sabia— disse ele secamente.

—Eu realmente sinto muito— disse ela, enquanto se detinha por trás de uma pequena linha de carros de luxo.

Ele encolheu os ombros, pensando que ela estava se desculpando pela fome dele. Isso o lembrou de que eles precisam parar na mercearia depois e encher sua geladeira ou de outra forma ela poderia ficar chateada ao descobrir que ele a deixou com apenas três ovos, um pote de azeitonas e um pouco de iogurte vencido que ele não tocaria nem com uma colher de dez metros.

—Me desculpe se eu te machuquei— ela disse, parecendo séria.

Ele teve que morder de volta um sorriso com o pensamento de seu pequeno gafanhoto chutando sua bunda.

—Eu vou, ah,— ele mal parou de rir: —Eu vou sobreviver.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça rigidamente.

—Eu sei. Eu me segurei.

—E eu realmente aprecio isso.

—Você sabe que vai morrer de fome aqui, certo? Inclusive terei que conduzir até o drive thru do Burger King depois de sair daqui— Isabella apontou desesperadamente enquanto Edward arrastou-a a partir da segurança do carro.

Edward simplesmente suspirou, perguntando-se se ela realmente o conhecia bem. Como se a perspectiva de comer dois jantares o perturbava. Por favor.

—Tudo bem— Isabella disse, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso malicioso quando ela se levantou, ajeitando a camisa lavanda e uma saia escura.

—Se você me levar para casa agora eu prometo— disse ela em um tom sensual, aproximando-se para passar a ponta dos dedos por sua gravata — que vou cumprir todas e cada uma das fantasias sexuais que você já teve e algumas que você não sabia serem possíveis.

Com um suspiro entediado ele simplesmente agarrou seu braço e puxou-a suavemente em direção à porta da frente, ignorando os manobristas enquanto eles se engasgaram com suas línguas. Se ele pensou por um segundo que ela estava falando sério, ele teria puxado o rabo de volta para o carro e ido à farmácia mais próxima enquanto sua mão estivesse metida em baixo de sua saia.

Não que ele realmente quisesse fazer isso.

Muito.

—M.. mas eu estou lhe oferecendo sexo! Montes e montes de sexo!— Isabella sussurrou urgentemente enquanto entravam em um exuberante foyer.

—Você poderia ter tido mais sorte me oferecendo bolo, meu pequeno gafanhoto— informou ele, pegando o braço dela enquanto ela tentava fazer outra fuga.

Isabella exalou pesadamente quando empurrou os óculos de volta até seu nariz.

—Eu ia oferecer isso também.— Ela lhe deu um sorriso esperançoso. —E se a gente for para casa e eu cozinhar...

—Um pouco tarde demais, meu pequeno gafanhoto. Além disso, não há nada em sua geladeira para cozinhar de qualquer maneira.

Ela franziu a testa para ele.

—Mas eu fui fazer compras no outro dia.

—Eu tive fome— ele simplesmente disse, ignorando seu pequeno brilho adorável.

—É melhor não ter tocado no último pedaço de torta de abóbora— alertou.

Ele teve que rir disso.

—Foi à primeira coisa fiz— informou ele à medida que se aproximou do maître. Ela enviou-lhe um olhar que prometia todos os tipos de vingança. Quando ela poderia pensar que ele deixaria para trás aquele manjar dos Deuses.

—Bem vindos ao Harrington. Meu nome é Elizabeth, como posso ajudá-los?— a mulher perguntou a ambos enquanto ela enviava a Edward um olhar convidativo que o deixou saber que estava oferecendo mais do que apenas aperitivos à noite.

Ele olhou para Isabella, querendo saber se ela pegou o olhar e o que ela havia pensado, ele não queria que ela ficasse com ciúmes, nem nada. Ele teve que sorrir quando pegou Isabella olhando ansiosamente para o sinal de saída.

—Não vai ser tão ruim assim— disse ele, tomando-lhe a mão na sua, principalmente para impedir de que ela escapasse novamente.

—Sim, vai— ela murmurou pateticamente.

Edward voltou sua atenção para a mulher que agora estava carrancuda e infeliz vendo as suas mãos entrelaçadas.

—Estamos aqui para a reunião dos Swan com reservas.— disse ele, firmando o seu aperto na mão de Isabella quando sentiu que ela tentava se afastar.

—Por aqui — disse a mulher com um sorriso tenso.

À medida que seguiam a mulher através de uma sala de estar ricamente decorada, Edward não podia deixar de se perguntar o porquê de Isabella saír com perdedores quando ela estava claramente acostumada com coisa muito melhor. Tinha visto alguns dos perdedores aos quais ela tinha saído ao longo dos anos e duvidava que eles tivessem retirado sua carteira para muito mais do que o Denny's e, mesmo assim, apenas se eles tivessem um cupom.

Ela deveria estar namorando alguém que estivesse disposto a rebentar o traseiro só para mostrar a ela o quanto ela significava para ele. Ele teria que trabalhar com ela, mas isso era para mais tarde.

Agora ele tinha que se concentrar em arrastá-la ao lado dele.

—O que você está fazendo?— Edward perguntou sorrindo enquanto olhava para ela.

—Nada— ela disse rapidamente enquanto tentava discretamente se mover para que Edward estivesse lhe bloqueando do lado esquerdo.

—Não se parece com nada— observou Edward, acelerando o ritmo, provavelmente para incomodar o inferno fora dela.

—Não é nada— ela mordia entre os dentes cerrados, mesmo enquanto ela se apressava para seguir o ritmo de Edward novamente, inclinando um pouco para a direita, de modo que seu corpo inteiro fosse bloqueado pelo corpo maciço de Edward.

Ela se atreveu a espreitar por trás de Edward e quase chorou de frustração quando um par de olhos pretos, os quais ela estava muito familiarizada encontraram com os dela. Ela enviou-lhe um sorriso educado e fez o possível para ignorar o brilho determinado que ele enviou para ela.

—Quem é esse?— Edward perguntou enquanto continuavam a seguir a anfitriã pelos corredores espaçosos e em torno de grandes mesas que rodeavam a pequena pista de dança.

—Ninguém— ela mentiu. Esta noite ia ser bastante difícil. Ela não queria entrar no drama de ex-namorados que ainda levavam sua recusa de dormir com eles como um desafio, Jacob parecia empenhado em ganhar, não importa quantos anos se passaram.

O homem era um playboy autoproclamado e realmente acreditava que poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse. Ele não foi sempre assim. Quando eles começaram a namorar aos quinze anos ele tinha sido tímido, doce, e com os pés no chão. Não foi até seu último ano, quando perdeu as espinhas, ganhou um pouco de músculo e, claro, ele herdou cerca de trinta milhões de dólares de sua avó, foi quando ele começou a mudar.

Ele foi de um cara doce que ela podia assistir a filmes de Indiana Jones para o cara trepando com cada mulher que pudesse encontrar. Quando ela o confrontou sobre isso ele negou a torto e a direita, até que finalmente ele rompeu e colocou toda a culpa sobre ela. Eles se separaram como amigos, bem mais ou menos e desde então cada vez que ele a via, fazia o seu melhor para leva-la para sua cama. A última vez que ocorreu ele havia abandonado a sua noiva, dois dias antes do casamento para persegui-la.

Seu desespero para levá-la para sua cama, não tinha nada a ver com amor. Tinha a ver com o fato de que ela foi, de acordo com ele, a única mulher que disse não para ele. Ele faria qualquer coisa para levá-la para sua cama. Ela realmente não precisa disso hoje à noite. Ela tinha o suficiente com o que lidar.

Ela não estava com disposição para ficar envergonhada e menosprezada na frente de Edward. Embora, isto não fosse suas dez melhores coisas favoritas a fazer numa noite de sexta-feira, Isabella

teria prazer em vir hoje à noite para fazer companhia a sua avó e faria o seu melhor para ignorar todas as sutis humilhações, mas ela não podia suportar a ideia de Edward testemunhar o quão pouco ela realmente significava para sua família.

—Sr. Swan o restante de seu grupo chegou—, disse Elizabeth, sorrindo educadamente enquanto parava em frente à grande mesa redonda, onde seus pais, irmãs e seus maridos estavam sentados. Isabella franziu a testa quando ela não viu sua avó.

—Obrigado— Edward disse, ignorando o olhar convidativo que a mulher estava enviando, surpreendendo Isabella. Seu desinteresse em todas as mulheres que praticamente se jogavam para ele quando eles saiam sempre a surpreendia. Ele não era realmente um playboy, ela pensou enquanto forçava um sorriso para sua família.

—Isabella, querida— disse seu pai, enquanto se levantava. Seus olhos se voltaram para Edward antes que ele a puxasse para um abraço e lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha. — Faz tempo que não a vejo, querida. Eu senti a sua falta.

Ela mal se conteve de sugerir que ele poderia pegar o telefone, se ele sentisse tanta falta dela, mas se conteve. Ela não iria deixá-lo saber que a machucou quando ele não tinha ligado quando prometeu. Era culpa dela de qualquer maneira. Ela deveria conhecêlo melhor.

—Este é meu amigo, Edward Cullen,— ela disse, apontando para Edward, que estendeu a mão para o pai dela.

—É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor— Edward disse, educadamente.

Seu pai apertou e segurou sua mão, dando-lhe um olhar curioso.

—É um prazer conhecer um dos amigos de Isabella.

Isabella mal se conteve de tremer quando se deu conta de que Edward era o primeiro amigo que ela tinha convidado para conhecer sua família desde que estava na escola. Sem contar o fato de que Edward era um homem, o que seria um problema, especialmente se eles achavassem que estavam namorando.

—Pai?— Isabella disse, chamando a sua atenção antes que ele se sentasse.

—Sim, querida?— ele perguntou, jogando a Edward outro olhar curioso.

—Onde está a vovó?

Ele franziu o cenho para ela.

—Ela não te ligou?

—Não, por quê?— perguntou ela, já tendo um mau pressentimento sobre onde isso ia.

—Ela ligou mais cedo para dizer que você e seu amigo—, disse ele, dando a Edward outro daqueles olhares curiosos que Isabella sabia muito bem — iriam se juntar a nós hoje, mas que ela havia se lembrado de que já tinha planos para esta noite.

Isabella apostava que sim.

— Edward, esta é minha irmã Jessica— Isabella disse, apontando para a mulher com seu cabelo puxado para trás em um coque apertado severamente que parecia ferir. Ela delicadamente ofereceulhe-mão.

Ele tomou-a suavemente, não porque ele foi obrigado a fazer, não, não, era simplesmente medo de quebrar sua mão longa e fina. Tão discretamente quanto podia, ele rapidamente olhou para as outras duas mulheres no grupo e rapidamente notou que as três eram da mesma altura, magras, muito magras, e mais planas do que um menino de dez anos de idade. Embora fossem mulheres atraentes, elas não eram como seu pequeno gafanhoto.

Poucos minutos depois, quando ele conheceu outra irmã de Isabella, Leah e ambos os maridos das mulheres John e Sean, ele foi apresentado à mãe de Isabella, que parecia chateada. Demorou um minuto para perceber que ela estava tentando sorrir.

Botox.

Ele deveria ter sabido, pensou enquanto ele estendeu a mão e apertou a da mulher, assim suavemente como ele tinha com as mãos de suas filhas. Ele se deparou com essa expressão inúmeras vezes durante as conferências de pais e professores.

Como ele se sentou ao lado de Isabella, que estava fungando adoravelmente, ele não pôde deixar de notar John, o marido de Jessica , de olho na bunda de uma garçonete e ficar lá olhando enquanto Jessica foi para a mesa ao lado deles. Jessica parecia estar alheia quando ela franziu a testa na direção de Isabella. Os olhos de Edward foi para as outras duas mulheres para encontrá-las fazendo a mesma coisa. Seu pai estava olhando em sua direção, o que era compreensível, e Sean estava tomando seu vinho enquanto olhava para o muito generoso decote de Isabella. Isabella parecia estar alheia a isso.

—Querida— sua irmã, Jessica sussurrou, chamando a atenção de todos - Você realmente acha que deve comer isso?— Ela olhou diretamente para o prato do jantar que Isabella estava mexendo. Na expressão confusa de Edward, ela murmurou — Carboidratos.

Isabella murmurou alguma coisa baixinho enquanto colocou o rolo, não muito gentilmente, sobre o prato. Ela achava que Isabella precisava de uma dieta? Edward não poderia deixar de correr os olhos sobre a pequena figura curvilínea de Isabella, demorando-se em todos os seus lugares favoritos. Não que ele realmente precisava, pois sabia de um fato que o estômago de Isabella era plano. Mas, caramba, se os carboidratos foram responsáveis por essas curvas, então ele não se esqueceria de manter seus armários abastecidos.

—Sr. Cullen. Sr. Swan disse secamente, chamando sua atenção.

Merda.

A julgar pela expressão do homem, ele não estava muito feliz com a conferida que Edward deu a sua filha. Não que ele pudesse culpá-lo. Se ele tivesse uma filha, o que não aconteceria tão cedo, que parecesse com Isabella ele a trancaria e a protegeria com uma espingarda.

—O que você faz Sr. Cullen? — perguntou o Sr. Swan, tomando um gole de vinho.

—Eu ensino história na Latin Scribe High School— respondeu ele, observando todas as expressões de desgosto do resto da família de Isabella nesse anúncio. Não que ele se importasse, mas eles realmente precisavam agir como se ele dissesse que pegava bosta de cavalo com as mãos para viver?

deu-lhe um aceno de aprovação.

—É uma escola muito boa. Vários dos filhos dos meus clientes estudam lá. — Ele voltou sua atenção para Isabella. —Talvez você devesse pensar em tentar uma posição lá, Isabella.

Antes que Edward pudesse abrir a boca e perguntar ao homem o que diabos ele estava falando, Isabella sorriu com força e disse:

— Essa é uma ótima ideia, pai. Vou mandar meu currículo na próxima semana.

—Eu acho que é uma jogada inteligente— disse o pai dela, ignorando o rubor profundo espalhar sobre o rosto de Isabella, mais uma vez mudou seu olhar de volta para o guardanapo.

—Ela não tem que ter um grau especial para ensinar as crianças do ensino médio?— Leah exigiu em um tom aborrecido que praticamente disse que ela realmente não se importava. —Ela ensina na pré-escola, não é? Eu realmente não acho que eles vão contratá-la para ensinar adolescentes.

—Eu vou olhar isso amanhã— disse Isabella, sem se preocupar em olhar para cima de seu guardanapo.

Que diabos estavam acontecendo aqui?

Isto tinha de ser uma piada, ele pensou quando se recostou na cadeira e discretamente olhou ao redor da sala decorada dispendiosamente com câmeras ocultas. Não havia apenas nenhuma maneira que seu doce pequeno gafanhoto viesse de uma família tão fria.

—Se você está pensando em voltar para a faculdade, talvez devesse olhar para uma carreira de verdade — disse a Sra. Swan, enviando-lhe um sorriso de desculpas que realmente disse não se importar nem um pouco se ela tinha acabado de insultá-lo, — Tenho certeza de que seu pai seria feliz em pagar a faculdade de direito ou faculdade de medicina.

—É claro— disse o pai, distraído como ele olhou para o PDA. — Apenas certifique-se de enviar a minha secretária a fatura da aula como você fez da última vez.

A mão de Isabella parou a meio caminho de seu copo de água e Edward teve de franzir a testa. Sua avó lhe contou gabando-se que Isabella trabalhava em três empregos para pagar a faculdade e que ela se recusava em ter qualquer ajuda de sua família. Ele não entendeu isso até agora.

—Talvez ela devesse seguir as orientações do Sr. Cullen caso ela deseje ensinar no ensino médio. Qual faculdade você fez, Sr. Cullen? — Sra. Swan perguntou quando enviou um pequeno aceno para alguém em outra mesa.

—Harvard— disse ele, olhando para a mesa e observando as expressões entediadas. Este jantar em família foi como nada que ele já experimentou. Ele estava acostumado a grandes refeições com expressões calorosas e brigas a cada segundo. Este jantar estava frio e clínico era um lugar que Isabella não pertencia. Ela era quente, doce e cheia de vida.

Swan sorriu.

—Um dos meus colegas de turma— disse ele, segurando sua bebida em saudação. —Seu pai não seria Richard Cullen, não é?

Ele e eu fizemos a faculdade de direito juntos. Homem brilhante.

Edward tomou um gole de água e balançou a cabeça.

—Não, o nome do meu pai é Carlisle. Ele é dono de uma empresa de construção em Meddletown.

Swan franziu ligeiramente a testa.

—Bem, acho que a empresa do seu pai faz muito bem se podia se dar ao luxo de mandá-lo para Harvard.

—Sim, ela esta bem, mas eu participei com uma bolsa de futebol— Edward disse não se surpreendendo quando a expressão do Sr. Swan voltou à desaprovação.

Como bolsista tinha sido tratado pouco melhor do que a ajuda contratada. Ele recebeu a gratidão, presentes e tapas nas costas, quando marcou um touchdown. Quando ele não estava marcando touchdowns ele era esperado para trabalhar sua bunda e fazer o que lhe foi dito sem reclamar.

Eles não esperavam muito dele academicamente. Ele duvidava que ainda esperassem que ele fosse assistir às aulas, mas ele tinha. Ele trabalhou pra caramba para se formar um ano e meio mais cedo, irritando os alunos o inferno. Tinham sido inferno em dobro em obter quatro anos de futebol dele, mas ele não se importou. Ele tinha a maldita certeza de que teve a sua educação tão rapidamente quanto podia já que ele sabia que se ele ficasse fodido no campo de futebol e não pudesse jogar por mais tempo eles não hesitariam em atirar sua bunda para fora da porta.

—Eu acho que ela deveria pensar em se estabelecer— Jessica, pelo menos, ele pensou que ao lado dele era Jessica, disse, fazendo-o suar. Cristo, a partir da aparência tinha sido mandá-lo desde que ele se sentou era óbvio que todos eles pensaram que ele era seu namorado. Será que eles realmente achavam que ela o trouxe porque eles estavam a sério? Ele casado e com filhos?

Claro que não.

Talvez ele devesse apenas…

—Tenho certeza que Sean pode pensar em vários homens que estariam interessados em nossa Isabella, — Jessica sugeriu.

—Eu acho que é uma excelente ideia— disse Swan concordando plenamente.

Espere o quê?

—John provavelmente conhece alguns homens que estariam interessados também. Você não conhece John?— Leah perguntou.

John olhou para longe da bunda das garçonetes do outro lado e assentiu.

—Eu tenho certeza que eu posso pensar em vários homens que gostariam de conhecê-la. — Assim que ele respondeu os olhos estavam de volta na bunda de outra mulher.

Ele foi o único que percebeu que ele tinha sido insultado aqui? Ele era um ótimo partido do caralho. Muitas mulheres, para seu horror, queriam casar com ele. Ele estava prestes a dizer-lhes, quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Uma pequena gargalhada.

Ele voltou seu olhar sobre Isabella quando ela balançou com uma risada silenciosa. Eles estavam desrespeitando sua masculinidade e ela estava rindo dele? Mas que diabos?

—Isabella querida, você está bem?— Perguntou Sra. Swan.

Isabella parecia que poderia apenas acenar.

—Oh, eu tive uma ideia maravilhosa!— Leah, Jessica ou o que diabos o nome dela disse, emocionada. —Jacob está aqui. Porque não convidá-lo para se juntar a nós? Você sabe como ele gosta de Isabella.

Quem era Jacob? Edward se perguntou como ele seguiu os olhos dos Swan para a mesa que tinha passado mais cedo e pousou no bastardo moreno que sorria para Isabella. Ele tinha o cabelo preto perfeito, um rosto médio e usava um terno caro que provavelmente custava mais do que todas as roupas de Edward juntas. Quando o homem enviou um sorriso na direção de Isabella ele decidiu que odiava o filho da puta.

—Deixe-me chamar um garçom para pedir-lhe para se juntar a nós— disse Swan, já apontando para um garçom.

A julgar pelo sorriso de satisfação, de repente, Jacob sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

—Não, pai, tudo bem— disse Isabella, todo humor ido à medida que óbvio terror tomou conta. —Ele parece ocupado.

—Bobagem— disse a Sra. Swan. —Você sabe que Jacob sempre tem tempo para você. Ele é um homem doce. Pela minha vida, eu não entendo por que você terminou as coisas com ele.

—Se você tivesse me escutado anos atrás você estaria casada e estabelecida e não desperdiçando seu tempo em buscas tolas,— Sra. Swan acrescentou, fazendo o queixo de Edward apertar.

—Ela jamais vai achar um homem melhor do que Jacob. Isso é certo—, disse Leah, enviando-lhe um olhar entediado antes de voltar sua atenção para Jacob.

—Eu não estou interessada em Jacob— Isabella disse rapidamente, vendo como o garçom foi até seu pai. —Pai, eu...

Swan acenou fora suas preocupações.

—Eu acho que esta é a melhor coisa para você, Isabella— disse ele antes de dar ao garçom a mensagem para Jacob.

Ele percebeu que Isabella realmente não queria que Jacob se juntasse a eles. Esse conhecimento o apaziguou um pouco. Um pouco. Essas pessoas eram os maiores esnobes que ele já tinha conhecido em sua vida, e não só porque olhavam para ele por cima de seus narizes, mas porque eles olhavam para Isabella da mesma forma. Ela não merecia nada disso.

—Pai, eu queria que você não tivesse feito isso— Isabella disse quando o garçom se afastou. —Eu não estou interessada em Jacob. Já lhe disse isso antes.

—Não iria machucá-la para dar-lhe outra chance, querida—, disse a Sra. Swan.

Sério, nenhum eles sequer considerou que ele era o encontro de Isabella? Não que ele fosse, mas ainda assim foi insultante como o inferno. Se Isabella não fosse um de seus melhores amigos, ele iria considerar fazer algo para à sua família certo de colocar o inferno fora, mas ela estava e não podia ou ela pararia de cozinhar para ele e ele não arriscaria isso. O que seu pequeno gafanhoto poderia fazer com um biscoito de chocolate...

Ele empurrou para trás em sua cadeira. Contando sua família fora pode não ser uma escolha, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia resgatar seu pequeno gafanhoto. Ele pegou a mão dela na sua, enquanto se levantava, não perdendo o sujo olhar que sua família enviou suas mãos entrelaçadas, e puxou suavemente Isabella.

—Dança comigo?— ele perguntou baixinho, balançando a cabeça para a pequena pista de dança cheia de meia dúzia de casais.

Seus olhos corriam de volta para sua família e se arregalaram quando ela viu Jacob vindo em sua direção.

—Eu adoraria— disse ela, praticamente arrastando-o para longe da mesa.

Quando Edward puxou-a em seus braços, ela sentiu-se relaxar pela primeira vez em uma hora.

—Você quer falar sobre ele? — Perguntou Edward, habilmente manobrando-os em torno dos outros casais na pequena pista de dança.

Mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente, ela viu Jacob tomar o assento desocupado de Edward. Ele disse algo a seu pai e os dois homens olharam para eles.

—Ele era meu namorado de escola. Nós terminamos no último ano.

—E ele quer voltar de onde você parou?— Edward adivinhou.

—Não— disse Isabella, distraidamente tamborilando os dedos no ombro dele - ele quer aperfeiçoar o seu registro.

Na carranca de Edward, ela encolheu os ombros.

—Eu me recusava a dormir com ele.

Ela sentiu os músculos do ombro de Edward ir apertando quando ele estreitou os olhos primeiro para ela, depois para Jacob antes de olhar de volta para ela.

—Como você pode ter certeza de que é tudo o que ele quer?

—Ele me disse — Isabella disse simplesmente. —Ele não está interessado em nada mais do que a adição de mais um ponto a seu cinto.

—Idiota,— Edward murmurou, ganhando alguns suspiros das mulheres ao seu redor. Ela poderia dizer que ele foi mal segurando um rolar de olhos.

Tanto quanto ela odiava estar aqui esta noite, e Deus fez ela odiou estar aqui hoje à noite, ela teve que admitir que fosse bom não estar totalmente sozinha. Tendo Edward com ela fez esta noite quase tolerável. Ele ainda conseguiu fazê-la rir, não de propósito, é claro, mas ela tinha sido incapaz de impedir-se de rir de sua expressão chocada quando sua família o dispensou tão facilmente. O tratamento de sua família para ele tinha irritado mais do que a maneira que eles a tratavam.

Ela deveria apenas ir embora. Era óbvio que eles não estavam realmente querendo-a aqui, e ela não a fim de ter Jacob forçando a seu modo, poderia passar as próximas duas horas discretamente retirando a mão de sua perna ou tentando ignorar as insinuações sexuais que ele sussurraria em sua orelha.

Além disso, ela realmente não queria se sentar ao redor enquanto eles tratavam Edward horrivelmente por mais um minuto. Ele era um bom amigo e merecia um tratamento melhor do que isso, especialmente desde que ele tinha sido nada, mas gentil com eles não importando o quão rudes eram com ele.

Ambos olharam a tempo de ver Jacob se levantar e ir a sua direção. Grande. Esta noite estava prestes a piorar.

Edward sorriu aquele sorriso sexy dele quando se inclinou e sussurrou:

— Vamos dar o fora daqui.

Ele realmente era o melhor amigo de sempre, Isabella decidiu quando fizeram sua fuga.

—Eu sinto muito, Sr. Cullen, — Eric, um de seus melhores alunos, normalmente, murmurou rapidamente quando ele desviou os olhos do olhar assassino de Edward.

Durante as últimas três semanas, ele estava arrancando a cabeça de todo mundo fora. Sua fachada normalmente fácil desapareceu completamente agora. Isso não fazia qualquer sentido. Ele estava recebendo o melhor sono de sua vida e Isabella havia se tornado rapidamente a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Ele não podia imaginar a vida sem ela. Ele não queria.

Não importa o que fizeram durante o dia, à noite eles se uniram. Não da maneira que gostaria, mas ele ainda foi capaz de encontrar a paz no final de um longo dia. Duas semanas atrás, os dois desistiram de sair correndo da cama do outro para tomar banho e trocar de roupa na parte da manhã. Agora ele tinha produtos de higiene pessoal em seu banheiro e um closet e escritório espaçoso e ela tinha o mesmo em sua casa.

Foi estranho, mas provavelmente não tão estranho como dois melhores amigos que dormiam juntos, mas não tanto como beijo. Era como se eles estavam vivendo juntos, mas alternando de uma casa para a outra. Eles passaram muito tempo juntos, mas eles também passaram muito tempo por conta própria ou com os amigos. Quando ele estava longe dela, ele perguntava o que ela estava fazendo e pensando. Algumas vezes ele teve que telefonar descobrir. A única coisa que estava salvando sua sanidade foi saber que ela não estava namorando outro homem. Ele não sabia como ele se sentiria sobre isso. A julgar pelo desejo de colocar o punho em uma parede cada vez que pensava sobre ela e outro cara não era bom.

Outro ponto alto, ele cerrou os dentes com força enquanto ele se concentrava em quinze estudantes de sua classe de história dos EUA. Este foi o seu bloco de estudo de duas horas para passar por cima do material para o exame final que era amanhã e apenas dez minutos para ele e queria estrangular cada um último deles.

Ele jogou os papéis sobre a mesa com desgosto, seus alunos deslocando -se ao redor nervosamente em seus uniformes escolares de grife.

—Eu não entendo isso. Nós passamos este material durante todo o ano e nenhum de vocês tem alguma ideia do que diabos estão falando! —Sua voz se elevou, tornando as meninas perto de chorar.

Outro rugido de aplausos veio da sala ao lado, chamando a sua atenção para a mulher que estava sempre em sua mente. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos e começou a andar. Ele foi ferido tão profundamente agora, tão perto de agarrar.

A batida suave veio da porta de ligação à sala de aula de Isabella. Ela bateu a cabeça em um sorriso. Aquele sorriso era como um bálsamo para a sua alma, relaxando-o instantaneamente.

—Sim— ele perguntou a ela em um tom muito mais suave do que o que ele estava usando com as crianças.

Isabella mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

—Mr. Cullen, eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia pedir a você e seus alunos um enorme favor. Preciso de ajuda para preparar as minhas crianças para o teste amanhã e desde que ambas as classes estão estudando o mesmo material eu estava esperando que você não se importasse de vir aqui e me dar uma mão.

—Sim, claro— ele encontrou-se respondendo imediatamente. Quem diabos poderia dizer não a alguém tão adorável? Ela empurrou os óculos de volta no nariz e sorriu de novo malditamente perto fazendo seus joelhos se dobrarem.

—Excelente!— Ela disse brilhantemente, empurrando e a porta se abriu mais.

—Por que você e as crianças não vêm para cá?— Ela virou-se para sua classe.

—Tudo bem, bando de meliantes, façam algum espaço!

Edward pegou o pacote de revisão que ele fez no fim de semana e seguiu. Quando ele passou por Isabella ele não conseguia parar de pegar a mão dela e dando-lhe um aperto. Se qualquer uma das crianças viu inteligentemente manteve a boca fechada.

Ele observou como seus alunos encheram os assentos vazios em sua sala de aula. Eles continuaram atirando-lhe olhares nervosos. Sem dúvida, eles estavam esperando que ele fosse começar a gritar novamente. Mal sabiam eles que o pequeno gafanhoto o manteve calmo.

Isabella pulou em sua mesa e cruzou uma perna bonita sobre a outra, chamando a atenção de cada indivíduo. Ele teve que parar de matar os bastardos aqui e ali.

Seu pequeno gafanhoto parecia alheio à atenção que ela chamou quando chegou de volta para pegar um grande saco de papel marrom. Ela estremeceu um pouco quando ela o pegou e colocou-o no colo. Ela segurou para ele, pegando um pacote grande com a outra mão. Ele não esperou por um convite. Sentou-se na mesa ao lado dela.

—Tudo bem, pessoal, para aqueles de vocês que estão se juntando a nós apenas estamos fazendo uma revisão. Vamos cada um dar uma volta a fazer-lhe uma pergunta. Se você sabe a resposta você receberá um prêmio — disse ela. Ele viu seus alunos visivelmente relaxarem. Ele não achava que era sobre o prêmio, mas sobre o indulto de seu temperamento.

Curioso sobre o prêmio ele inclinou-se e suspirou. Como ela ousa esconder estes dele! Ele enviou-lhe um olhar, ganhando um de seus rolar de olhos exasperados. Ele enfiou a mão no saco só para ela bater em sua mão. Como ela se atreve?

—Você poderá ter um depois que cinco de seus alunos responderem uma pergunta corretamente— informou ela.

Ele lançou um olhar fulminante para seus alunos, deixando-os saber muito bem que era melhor responderem corretamente e rapidamente se quisessem viver. A mulher tinha um saco enorme, provavelmente vinte quilos, de Hersheys Kisses e Peanut Butter Cups Mini Reese e ele seria condenado se ele não recebesse pelo menos quinze quilos disso. Para o inferno com as crianças. Será que eles realmente precisam de uma educação mais do que ele precisava de chocolate? Todos eles tinham fundos fiduciários. Eles poderiam fugir com uma educação de décimo grau. Ele, por outro lado necessitava desse maldito chocolate. Uma vez que os cinco alunos responderam as perguntas corretamente ele estava atacando as consequências do saco que se dane.

—Tudo bem rapazes, primeira pergunta, — Isabella anunciou como ela olhou para o pacote. —Quem foi o primeiro presidente dos Estados Unidos?

Cada mão na sala subiu.

Edward bufou.

—Você está tentando apenas dar meu chocolate? Faça-os trabalhar para isso.

Isabella escolheu aleatoriamente um estudante, um dos seus, e jogou um beijo. Quando ela fez as perguntas que ficaram mais difíceis. Nove perguntas mais tarde, ele foi pacientemente à espera de um de seus alunos, John, para responder a uma das perguntas de Isabella.

—Era 1860... — o garoto sumiu quando ele pensou sobre isso. Edward ia deixar o garoto se ele não pudesse responder à pergunta. Não porque reflete negativamente sobre suas habilidades de ensino, mas porque essa era a quinta questão e ele queria o chocolate!

Enquanto Isabella estava assistindo a resposta do garoto, Edward discretamente levantou quatro dedos.

—1864—, John respondeu rapidamente, tentando não olhar para Edward.

—Muito bom—, disse Isabella, jogando para John um copo de manteiga de amendoim.

—Ei, isso não é justo!— Cindy, ou seja lá qual o nome dela, a da dança, chorou. Ele deveria ter sabido que a bruxinha procuraria vingança. —Mr. Cullen disse a resposta!

—Não seja mesquinha. John respondeu a pergunta corretamente —, disse ele, estendendo a mão para o chocolate que lhe era devido.

Isabella olhou atentamente quando ele lhe deu sua expressão mais inocente.

—Você acabou de me enganar para que possa ter um chocolate?

Ele fez o seu melhor olhar ofendido.

—Eu faria isso?— Ele exigiu.

Ela revirou os olhos e entregou-lhe um grande punhado de chocolate.

—Isso deve manter os seus caminhos do engano guardado por um tempo.

—Você pensaria que não. —, disse ele, desembrulhando seus deleites enquanto Cindy, ou seja, lá qual era o seu nome fez uma careta para ele. Ele a ignorou. Ele comeu seu chocolate entre perguntas da classe. Ele só fez uma pausa para chegar de volta e pegar a garrafa de água de Isabella para lavar para baixo o chocolate.

Enquanto eles se sentaram lá quadril a quadril fazendo perguntas que ele chegou a voltar e casualmente esfregou um círculo na parte inferior das costas de Isabella. Ele quase gemeu quando sentiu o tremor. Na superfície ela era legal e relaxada. Ela riu com as crianças e nunca teve quaisquer problemas que exerceram com suas perguntas. Ele só parou de esfregar as costas quando ela lhe entregou mais chocolate, o que só aconteceu quando ela o pegou traindo.

O sino do almoço tocou. Isabella levantou uma mão.

—Tudo bem, pessoal. Vocês estudam muito o ano todo. Eu quero que vocês vão para casa, revejam e, em seguida, eu quero que relaxem. Este é apenas um teste, pessoal. Basta lembrar, e vocês vão se sair bem. Lembre-se que todos que ganharem uma nota de aprovação de, no mínimo, oitenta vai se juntar a mim na próxima semana, no último dia de aula para fazer a sua própria festa sundae.

Edward olhou para Isabella. Primeiro chocolate e agora sorvete. O que mais ela estava retendo dele? Ele levantou a mão para parar toda a sala de sair.

—A mesma coisa vale para a minha classe—, disse ele.

—Imitador—, Isabella murmurou.

—Maldita linha reta—, disse ele enquanto acenava aos alunos para sair.

Eles se levantaram e saíram, enquanto ele estendeu a mão e pegou o saco de Isabella. Ele estabeleceu no colo e começou a mexer.

Isabella pegou o saco dele e colocou em sua gaveta, trancando-a.

Ele revirou os olhos.

—Sim, porque isso vai me parar.

—Comporte-se. Se houver algum restando até o final do dia, você pode comer mais — disse ela, enquanto ela colocou as coisas. Ela parou na porta e lançou o seu melhor para olhar severo, quando disse, — é melhor o chocolate estar lá depois do almoço, senhor.

—É claro—, ele concordou prontamente.

Ela lançou lhe um último olhar de advertência antes dela dirigir-se para o refeitório para o almoço. Ele deveria estar bem atrás dela, uma vez que tinha o mesmo horário. Só tinha outra coisa a fazer antes disso.

Depois de se certificar de que ela tinha ido embora, ele ajoelhou-se e abriu a fechadura da gaveta com dois clipes de papel que encontrou em sua mesa. Segundos depois, com a fechadura aberta ele roubou o saco e foi para sua sala, suspirando. Quando ela iria aprender?

—Eu ainda não entendo o seu problema— disse Alice.

Isabella fez uma careta do outro lado da mesa para sua a amiga.

—O que não é para entender? De alguma forma, de alguma maneira eu estou em um relacionamento sério, mas sem o relacionamento.

—Isso soa... diferente — disse Alice. Após uma breve pausa Alice perguntou: - Que diabos você quer dizer? Achei que você e Edward eram apenas amigos.

—Nós somos! É que... —Ela suspirou profundamente enquanto ela brincava com o rótulo da sua cerveja. —Ele não namora mais. Ele nem mostra qualquer interesse em outra mulher. Quando estamos fora, ele manda as mulheres para longe lhes dizendo que ele não está interessado.

—Bem, isso é doce.

—Quando homens se aproximam de mim, ele joga seu braço em volta de mim assustando o inferno fora deles. Ontem à noite, quando estávamos com Jasper no cinema um cara na fila estava muito perto de mim e Edward entrou em uma competição de gritos com o cara.

—Ele está apenas sendo protetor...

—Ele me trata como sua namorada. Ele sempre me toca e é carinhoso comigo. Dormimos na mesma cama todas as noites. Tentamos posições de dormir como se fossem posições sexuais — ela sussurrou baixinho, esperando que a música alta jukebox bloqueasse sua voz para o resto dos clientes do bar.

—E você não gosta de nada disso?— Alice perguntou.

—Como é? Eu amo isso! Só que eu quero mais. Deus, eu não consigo parar de pensar nele e tê-lo tão perto, mas não perto o suficiente está me matando. Eu sou tão patética — ela murmurou tristemente.

—Será que ele sabe?

—Não. Se ele soubesse recuaria. Ele não quer uma namorada.

Ele quer uma amiga, uma irmã.

—Não parece dessa maneira para mim.

—Confie em mim. Não há nenhuma chance no inferno de Edward Cullen vir a mudar os seus caminhos para mim.

—Bem, se você não der uma chance a ele, não vai. — Alice estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dela. —Você está apaixonada por ele não é?

Isabella enxugou os olhos.

—Vamos falar de outra coisa.

—Tudo bem — Alice suspirou. Ela agitou a pequena palha vermelha em sua ginger ale e olhou ao redor do bar. —Há um monte de caras realmente bonitos aqui esta noite.

Isabella seguiu o olhar da amiga e acenou em acordo. Havia um monte de caras bonitos aqui esta noite. Isso trouxe outra questão interessante. Se ela decidisse até o momento e levasse para casa o cara Edward ficaria chateado? Se ela começasse a namorar alguém que não podia mais dormir na mesma cama com Edward. Não seria justo e faria tudo mais estranho. O fato de que ela não queria que qualquer outro homem, mas Edward segurando-a não ajudava.

Ela gemeu interiormente. Esta noite foi sobre relaxar após um longo dia de revisão. Esta noite ela estava aqui para tomar algumas bebidas, jogar uma partida de bilhar e relaxar.

—Ah, Isabella, talvez devêssemos ir para outro lugar. Que tal alugar um filme e comer uma pizza e ir para minha casa —, perguntou Alice, parecendo nervosa.

Isabella franziu o cenho para ela.

—Estamos esperando uma hora para a mesa de sinuca somos as próximas. Além disso, eu não estou satisfeita com a minha cerveja.

O que há de errado?

Alice olhou para a bebida e mordeu o lábio por um momento.

Ela parecia à beira das lágrimas.

—Alice?— Isabella disse suavemente.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça e chorou, mas não olhou para cima.

Riso alto chamou a atenção de Isabella para a porta. Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente.

—Aquele filho da puta— ela retrucou.

—Isabella, por favor, não faça um escândalo por isso. Vamos apenas...

Isabella já estava de pés e se se dirigindo para o pequeno grupo perto do bar. Ela empurrou o seu caminho através do grupo até que ela estava cara a cara com o ex-noivo de Alice e a loira voluptuosa aconchegando-se a ele. Ela bufou. Não era nem a mesma por quem ele deixou Alice. Ele era patético. Ela realmente queria que ela tivesse falado anos atrás sobre o quanto ele era um perdedor.

—Que diabos você quer?— Ted praticamente zombou.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—Nada de mais. Apenas querendo saber se você vai crescer um pouco e ajudar Alice. Você se lembra de Alice, não é? A mulher que namorou por quatro anos, traiu constantemente, pediu para se casar, e em seguida, largou tudo por uma stripper? Bem, eu estava me perguntando se você estava pensando em prepara-se em breve e ajudar Alice com as contas médicas com a gravidez. Só pensar que poderia ser bom se pudesse se dar ao luxo de manter seu filho com fraldas e leite em pó. Eu sou do tipo engraçado assim.

A mulher debaixo do braço assustou-se e empurrou para longe dele com desgosto aberto.

—Você tem uma mulher grávida e a deixou? Que idiota! — Disse ela antes de ir para fora mostrando-lhe o dedo. Seus amigos riram dele. Ted olhou para ela.

Ted gemeu.

—Sua vadia estúpida! Estou tão cansado de você na porra da minha vida! Alice aceitou o nosso rompimento que diabos você está fazendo? Eu não quero ter nada a ver com essa cadela feia de peito liso ou seu pirralho para foder ainda mais e me deixe em paz! E se você está tão preocupada com as fraldas de merda do bebê compre para ela, puta!

—Olha você!

—Isabella, por favor!— Alice, de repente, ao seu lado, tentou puxar Isabella à distância. —Vamos embora!

—Aí está você! Você precisa dizer a ela para cuidar da própria vida, porra! —Ted disse, empurrando Alice no ombro para fazer seu ponto.

—Oh, não, você não fez isso seu filho da puta!— Isabella disse pouco antes de ela lançar seus punhos no bastardo.

—Será que vocês dois podem parar com esta merda? Estamos aqui para ter uma noite de rapazes não um concurso de urinar —, Emmett disse aos dois homens olhando de um para o outro. Ele olhou para o céu e suspirou:

— Isso é ridículo.

—Ele é o único sendo um idiota— Jasper disse, empurrando Edward.

Edward empurrou-o de volta, com mais força, enviando o seu amigo contra uma caminhonete estacionada. Ele apontou um dedo para Jasper.

—Fique longe dela.

—Oh, foda-se você, hipócrita imbecil. Você não a quer, mas não quer que ninguém a tenha. Ela não é sua propriedade!

Edward sentiu sua mandíbula apertar com mais força.

—O que você vai fazer quando ela começar a namorar outro cara? Huh, durão? —Jasper o empurrou. —Em breve esta pequena amizade de vocês não será suficiente para ela e vai para outro cara e você não vai tê-la mais. Você já pensou nisso? —Jasper bufou. —Ela é linda, engraçada, uma doce mulher. Um monte de caras daria sua bola direita por uma menina como ela!

Edward sentiu todo o sangue escorrer de seu rosto. Ele ficou lá quando a realidade das palavras de Jasper bateu duro. Um dia seria com outro homem que Isabella conversaria, assistiria a jogos, ou apenas sentaria em silêncio absoluto, pacífica enquanto trabalhavam ou comiam, e o pior de tudo seria outro homem segurando Isabella em seus braços à noite.

Beios e até.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi meninas!**

**Capítulo novo.**

**Vamos ver o que o Mestre e seu pequeno Gafonhoto bonitinho vão aprontar.**

**Boa leitura**

_Edward sentiu todo o sangue escorrer de seu rosto. Ele ficou lá quando a realidade das palavras de Jasper bateu duro. Um dia seria com outro homem que Isabella conversaria, assistiria a jogos, ou apenas sentara-se em silêncio absoluto, pacífica enquanto trabalhavam ou comiam, e o pior de tudo seria outro homem segurando Isabella em seus braços à noite._

—_Foda-se... —, ele suspirou._

—Oh, ótimo, você quebrou ele! Você está feliz agora? —Emmett exigiu. —Vamos amigo, vamos arrumar isso conseguindo uma cerveja gelada e um prato de asas quentes. O que acha disso? Será que isso soa bem?

Entorpecido, Edward assentiu.

Emmett fez uma careta para Jasper, que parecia profundamente chocado com a reação de Edward. Sem dúvida o homem provavelmente esperava um bom jogo de empurrões e alguns rompantes. Edward indo subitamente calmo era absolutamente assustador.

—Eu espero que você esteja feliz!— Emmett gritou para Jasper. — Você o quebrou!

—Eu estava chateado... Eu não sabia... eu...— Ele encolheu os ombros, impotente, e ajudou Emmett a orientar um Edward muito insensível para o bar. — Olha, eu sinto muito. Eu só pensei que você não achava que eu era bom o suficiente para ela. Merda. Eu não sabia que...

Suas palavras foram cortadas quando Emmett balançou a cabeça. Jasper olhou para Edward e acenou com a cabeça. O homem não estava claramente pronto para ouvir nada disso. Edward não estava ciente de seus amigos estavam conversando. Ele não conseguia se concentrar além na ideia de outro homem tocando Isabella.

Sua Isabella.

—Por favor, pare!— Uma mulher gritou quando eles empurraram um Edward ainda assustadoramente tranquilo para dentro.

Eles avistaram uma familiar mulher, sendo segurada por duas mulheres que estavam tentando acalmá-la, enquanto elas olhavam nervosamente para um pequeno grupo de homens. De repente, o grupo se separou.

Os três homens estavam em estado de choque quando Isabella bateu, assim uma espécie de tapa com os punhos em um tipo de moda moinho de vento, um grande homem que parecia mais irritado com seu ataque do que realmente machucado.

—Você nunca a toque novamente!— Isabella gritou enquanto continuou seu ataque ao estranho.

—Cale a boca, vadia!— O homem disse, empurrando Isabella para longe. Ela cambaleou para trás e caiu no chão, com força.

Edward viu vermelho tudo ao seu redor em uma névoa embaçada quando ele se concentrou no homem que colocou suas mãos sobre Isabella. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele caminhou até o filho de uma cadela e o socou na cara, fazendo-o bater de volta para o bar.

O homem inclinou-se em agonia, colocando a mão em seu nariz.

—Você quebrou meu nariz, idiota!

—Se você colocar outro dedo nela eu vou te matar. Você me entendeu?— Ele prometeu, com fúria mal contida.

O homem tentou falar algo, e fez uma careta. Por fim, ele concordou.

—Bom— ele disse lentamente, virando-se. —Whoa!— Ele suspirou quando seu pequeno gafanhoto correu para ele quando tentou renovar seu ataque bonitinho.

—Isabella— ele disse, tentando encaixá-la fora. Ela o ignorou, tentando balançar a cara ou o que diabos ela estava fazendo. Com um suspiro exasperado, ele a jogou por cima do ombro e se dirigiu para a porta.

—Você tem sorte, Ted! Da próxima vez vou chutar. Sua. Bunda — ela gritou.

Edward deu-lhe um tapinha paternalista na bunda.

—Tenho certeza de que você o abalou, meu pequeno gafanhoto. Não há necessidade de assustá-lo.

Ela agarrou a cintura da calça jeans para ajudar a empurrar-se para cima para que ela pudesse olhar o bastardo.

—Imbecil! Da próxima vez eu não vou me segurar!

—Diga a ele para tomar cuidado!— Jasper sugeriu, rindo.

Edward quase revirou os olhos quando Isabella fez exatamente isso. Ele soltou um suspiro cansado.

—Vamos levá-la para casa antes de você faça o homem molharas calças.

—Você tem sorte, inútil— ela gritou, fazendo-o sorrir.

Ela era tão bonitinha.

Isabella grunhiu e chutou as cobertas para longe deles.

—Você vai gritar como louca com o lençol também? Devo correr por segurança? — perguntou Edward, reprimindo um sorriso enorme que estava ameaçando sair.

—Está quente— ela disse em uma voz chorosa bonitinha. —E pare de tirar sarro de mim. Eu totalmente arrebentei hoje à noite, — ela disse com uma fungada. —Eles podem até me banir do bar depois de hoje à noite.

Ele piscou.

—Por quê?

Ela se jogou de costas para longe dele.

—O que quer dizer o quê? Eu comecei uma briga!

—Sério? Quando?

—O que você quer dizer quando? Você estava lá. Você me viu chutar alguns traseiros!

—Essa coisa que você estava fazendo com as mãos?— Ela assentiu com a cabeça. —Eu pensei que você estava tendo um ataque de algum tipo.

Ela suspirou e deu-lhe um empurrão brincalhão.

— Idiota! Eu chutei umas bundas e eu poderia chutar o seu traseiro.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, antes de começou a rir. A cama inteira tremeu quando ele riu, provavelmente mais difícil do que ele já tinha rido em toda a sua vida. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto quando ele agarrou seu lado como uma cãibra começou.

—Hey! Pare de rir de mim! Eu sou uma grande ameaça porra! —Seu tom de voz grave o tinha feito rir mais. Droga, ela estava realmente matando ele aqui. —Pare de rir ou eu vou chutar seu traseiro com meus punhos de fúria!

De alguma forma, ele conseguiu rir mais. Ele realmente não achou que fosse possível, mas ele fez.

—É isso!— Isabella disparou. Ela sentou-se e rapidamente montou seus quadris e agarrou seus braços. Ela tentou fixar os braços ao lado de sua cabeça. Seu riso tornou-se mais controlado como ele rapidamente virou o jogo em cima dela e rolou, prendendo-a embaixo dele. Ele não se incomodou fixando-se as mãos. Realmente, qual era o ponto? Ele a tinha visto em ação depois de tudo.

—Tudo bem, meu pequeno gafanhoto, chute a minha bunda. Eu estou pronto — disse ele, sorrindo. Ele fez questão de manter os quadris levantados. Nenhum ponto de torturar a si mesmo, especialmente porque ela estava vestindo apenas uma minúscula camisola e calcinha de algodão cor de rosa.

Ela começou a empurrar o peito, tentando empurrá-lo para longe. Quando isso não funcionou ela tentou chutá-lo e ele pensou que ela pode ter tentado dar a ele uma boa e velha queimadura em seu braço.

Foi muito triste.

—Vamos lá, meu pequeno gafanhoto, eu estou pronto a qualquer momento para você. Mostre-me um pouco dessa fúria.

Isabella empurrou e puxou mais forte, mas ainda assim ele não se mexeu.

—Sério, eu estou sempre pronto para ver o que você é—, disse ele, sorrindo para ela.

Ela gemeu alto quando ela aumentou as suas tentativas. Ainda assim, ela não conseguia movê-lo.

Ele não conseguia parar de insultá-la. Ela era tão bonitinha.

—Ah, é o meu pequeno gafanhoto ficando cansada? Onde é que foi toda aquela fúria? Vamos lá, vamos ver os movimentos.

Ela cortou suas palavras com um beijo, surpreendendo o inferno fora dele. Foi uma escovada suave rápida sobre seus lábios, mas o derrubou sobre seu traseiro. Isabella deixou cair à cabeça sobre o travesseiro olhando fixamente para ele quando mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente.

Edward pairava sobre ela, ofegante que não tinha nada a ver com o riso. Aquele beijo... O inocente doce beijo acertou mais do que todas as sessão de amassos que ele já teve em sua vida.

—Edward?— Sussurro quebrado de Isabella trouxe sua atenção de volta para os lábios.

Isso acabou. Ele estava saindo da cama, pedir desculpas para ela, levá-la de volta para sua casa e colocar alguma distância entre eles. Ele não era bom para ela. Ele sempre tratou as mulheres como uma merda e não tinha ideia de como tratar alguém tão especial como Isabella. Ela merecia um homem que faria todo o seu mundo. Um homem que iria cuidar dela, abraçá-la e amá-la. E ele não era aquele homem.

—Isabella, eu...

Suas palavras se interromperam em um gemido quando a boca de Isabella o cobriu novamente. Ela roçou os lábios contra os dele sedutoramente. Seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido quando ele se forçou a não responder. Ele não podia fazer isso com ela. Tanto quanto machucaria ambos que não poderia dar a ela. Seu corpo tremia com a necessidade de beijá-la de volta e abaixar seu corpo para o dela, mas de alguma forma ele encontrou forças para lutar contra isso.

Ele não estava beijando de volta.

Lá, ela teve sua resposta. Ela só tinha que ir e beijá-lo para descobrir. Ela não podia simplesmente perguntar a ele como uma pessoa normal. Agora, ela não só provavelmente destruiu tudo entre

eles, mas também estava horrivelmente envergonhada. Ótimo.

Malditamente ótimo.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas queimarem em seus olhos. Ele não ia vê-la chorar. Ela se recusava a deixá-lo ver o quanto isso a machucava.

—Desculpe-me— ela murmurou baixinho, rompendo e empurrando seu peito. Ele não lutou contra ela neste momento. Ele afastou-se dela. Ela estava tão perto de quebrar. Pulou da cama e se dirigiu para a porta do quarto. Ela não se importava com suas roupas ou qualquer outra coisa no momento. Ela só precisava sair de lá.

—Isabella!— Edward chamou por ela. —Vamos falar sobre isso!

A última coisa que ela queria fazer era falar sobre isso. Ela correu para fora através do pátio até a porta. Mal capaz de ver através das lágrimas que estavam agora fluindo livremente por seu rosto enquanto procurava a chave escondida sob o degrau da frente e entrou em sua casa.

Ela trancou a porta e correu para o quarto para fechar a janela e puxar as cortinas fechadas, sabendo que Edward iria apenas entrar pela janela e tentar brincar sobre o beijo. Ela não queria brincar com isso. Isso dói! Seu coração estava quebrado e ela acabou de perder o melhor amigo que ela já teve, por sua própria estupidez.

Um soluço saiu livre e depois outro até que ela estava chorando incontrolavelmente. Ela caiu na beira da cama e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto o corpo ficava fora. Ela estava cansada demais para lutar.

Hálito quente fez cócegas em suas mãos ao mesmo tempo fortes dedos suavemente puxaram as mãos para baixo. Ela desviou o rosto para que ela não tivesse que enfrentá-lo ajoelhado em frente a ela. Ela simplesmente não podia.

—Você vai olhar para mim?— Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça.

—Eu não sou... Isabella, eu não sou bom o suficiente para você. Você entende o que estou dizendo?

Isabella deu de ombros, querendo que ele chegasse ao ponto rapidamente e saísse. No momento em que ela não confiava em si mesma para abrir a boca, com medo que ela acabaria de envergonhar mais a si mesma.

—Você é boa demais para mim, meu pequeno gafanhoto— disse ele em voz baixa, quando colocou a testa na curva do pescoço dela. — Você pode fazer muito melhor do que eu, sem sequer tentar, Isabella. Muito melhor.

Sua voz caiu enquanto ele continuava e parecia que estava com dor, mas ainda não disse nada.

—Você é gentil, inteligente, engraçada, você tem o maior coração que qualquer um que eu já conheci e você é doce. Deus, você é doce. —Suas mãos deslizaram até seus lados e esfregou suavemente para cima e para baixo.

Sua respiração ficou mais rápida contra a sua pele e Isabella não queria nada mais do que envolver os braços ao redor dele e abraçá-lo mais uma vez, mas não poderia fazê-lo. Ela não iria fazer para ele afastá-la novamente.

—Você sabe como você é doce, meu pequeno gafanhoto?— Sua voz era rouca enquanto suas mãos se moviam mais baixo para os quadris e deslizou até os polegares roçaram sob os seios e depois para baixo novamente. Ele deu um beijo em seu pescoço quase como se ele não se contivesse. Um gemido de dor escapou dele quando fez isso. — Eu deveria sair daqui e nunca mais voltar e deixá-la ir e conhecer um cara legal que vai te dar tudo na vida que você merece. — Ele pressionou um beijo em seu pescoço e ela mal conteve um gemido. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo até seus lados e, desta vez, quando elas voltaram, trouxeram sua camisola junto.

Grandes mãos quentes deslizaram até seus lados só para parar logo abaixo dos seios. Ele hesitou por um segundo antes de continuar sua jornada para baixo. Ele continuou a beijar seu pescoço quase desesperadamente. A próxima vez que suas mãos se moveram para cima, ele passou os polegares ao longo da parte inferior de seus seios e gemeu.

A cabeça de Isabella caiu para trás e suas mãos punhos no edredom. Ela não tinha falado ainda, mas por outras razões agora. Ela estava com medo, que se ela falasse iria interrompe- ló e ele iria perceber o que estava fazendo e deixá-la. Céus a ajudassem, mas ele a tinha muito desesperada para arriscar.

—Eu preciso ir embora. — Ele apertou um beijo de boca aberta até o pescoço e chupou delicadamente enquanto suas mãos se moviam mais para cima só para escovar provocantemente sobre seus mamilos duros. Eles gemeram em uníssono.

—É a coisa certa a fazer... o hum, hum... o...— Suas mãos fizeram outro furto desta vez apertando suavemente antes de se mudar de volta para baixo. —Eu, hum, eu não deveria querer você... eu não deveria... eu gosto de você muito, meu pequeno gafanhoto. É por isso que eu deveria... eu deveria —, ele gemeu alto— você é tão doce.

Ela decidiu que já era o suficiente. Ele obviamente a queria tanto quanto ela o queria, bem, esperava que ele quisesse, pelo menos. Respirando profundamente ela se inclinou para trás, deslocando a boca de seu pescoço. Ele parecia confuso enquanto tentava descobrir o que aconteceu.

Isabella segurou seus olhos quando ela se abaixou e pegou a bainha de sua camisa. Esperando que não estivesse errada sobre ele, ela puxou-a para cima e para fora e atirou-a ao chão.

Edward congelou. Suas mãos pararam em seus quadris enquanto sua mandíbula apertou com força. Ele fechou os olhos, e ela e teve que morder de volta um sorriso enquanto ele lutava para não olhar para baixo. Ele perdeu esta batalha várias vezes.

Ele respirou reverente quando permitiu que seus olhos permanecessem em seus seios. Ele murmurou algo sobre não ser um santo, antes de olhar para cima. Ele estudou seu rosto por um longo momento.

—Você sabe que poderia ter algo melhor do que eu, né?

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso aguado.

—Bem, duh.

—Enquanto nós estamos na mesma página— ele murmurou antes de sua boca descer sobre a dela.

Nenhuma das fantasias que ele tinha sobre seu pequeno gafanhoto chegou perto da coisa real. Seus lábios estavam cheios e quentes contra o seu enquanto ele se movia sobre eles em um beijo faminto.

Ele lhe deu uma chance. Inferno, ele a deixou correr para fora de sua casa, em nada mais do que a calcinha e uma camisolinha. Ele teria que falar com ela sobre os seus próximos caminhos, mas mais tarde... muito mais tarde. Agora ele estava ocupado passando as mãos sobre os seios mais perfeitos na criação. Eles eram grandes, mas não muito grande. Eles eram simplesmente perfeitos para suas mãos.

Ela gemeu e ele atacou, deslizando a língua em que o céu quente chamou a boca. Sua língua saiu para jogar e deslizou contra o sua, fazendo-o rosnar em sua boca.

Suas mãos deslizaram por seu peito, enviando ondas de prazer por todo o corpo. Ele tinha sonhado com ela tocando-o. Ele amava o jeito que ela passava os dedos pelo cabelo à noite, quando eles se abraçavam. Ele tinha fantasiado sobre ela correndo os dedos sobre o resto do seu corpo.

Com um último beijo profundo, ele moveu sua boca para baixo ao longo de sua mandíbula e passou a língua pelo pescoço entre os seios. Suas mãos nunca pararam suas administrações. Ele agarrou um peito e segurou-o para a sua boca como uma oferenda. Ele correu sua língua ao redor de um grande mamilo duro, ganhando o mais erótico gemido que ele já tinha ouvido falar de uma mulher antes ele chupou-o entre os lábios. Ele soltou o mamilo com um alto pop e voltou sua atenção para o outro.

Depois de um momento suas mãos deslizavam para baixo em seu estômago, onde ele agarrou sua calcinha. Ela não hesitou em levantar os quadris. Seu pequeno gafanhoto era uma boa menina. Ele puxou a calcinha fora, enquanto ele beijou seu caminho. Quando elas foram embora, ele a empurrou de volta para a cama e moveu sua boca para a parte interna de uma coxa e, em seguida, para a outra.

—Eu me pergunto se você é tão doce como eu imagino Isabella—, disse ele, beijando-lhe na coxa antes de empurrar as pernas mais abertas. Mesmo no quarto mal iluminado, ele podia ver claramente seu sexo. Os lábios rosados estavam inchados com a excitação e os cachos cortados curtos estavam encharcados, fazendo-o lamber os lábios em antecipação.

Ele deu um beijo provocante perto de sua junta.

—Você é doce, Isabella? Hmmm?

Sua resposta foi um gemido.

—Eu aposto que você é mais doce que o mel— ele murmurou enquanto ele se inclinou e passou a língua entre os lábios inchados rosa em uma longa lambida. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ele gemia profundamente. Mais doce. Muito mais doce do que ele imaginava. Os quadris de Isabella dispararam para fora da borda da cama, mas ele estava pronto para isso. Ele agarrou seus pés e os colocou sobre seus ombros.

Usando os polegares, ele espalhou-a aberta e quase veio à visão. Usando o polegar, ele espalhou o líquido claro quente sobre a pequena saliência.

Isabella gemeu.

—Você gosta disso?— ele perguntou com uma voz rouca. — Então, você vai adorar isso.

Ele correu a ponta da língua ao redor da pequena protuberância, cuidando para não tocá-la forte. Isabella se contorcia sob suas mãos tentando encontrar alívio. Ele deslizou dois dedos dentro dela, mas mudou para um, quando percebeu o quão apertada ela era. Ele estava feliz que não era o único que não tinha tido relações sexuais há algum tempo. Ele a queria desesperada para ele.

Por fim, ele passou a língua sobre sua pequena protuberância sensível, ganhando um gemido que ele fez isso de novo e de novo, enquanto lentamente deslizava o dedo dentro e fora dela. Ele teve que fechar os olhos. Estava tão perto de chegar e ela ainda não o tinha tocado ainda. Ele orou para que não envergonhasse a si mesmo esta noite. Ele planejava estar dentro dela a maior parte da noite.

Sua bainha apertada ao redor de seus dedos como um vício. Ele chupou seu clitóris entre os lábios enquanto sacudia sua língua sobre eles.

—Edward... Edward... — ela gemeu seu nome baixinho. —Edward!— Ela gritou seu nome enquanto seu corpo pulsava duramente em torno de seu dedo.

Ele esperou até que ela ficou sem osso na cama ofegante antes de se afastar lentamente e lambendo os lábios e os dedos. Ele se inclinou e beijou-a.

—Camisinha— disse ele com os dentes cerrados. Ele estava à beira de entrar. Ele nunca esteve mais ligado em sua vida. Ele queria transar com ela em todas as posições imagináveis e algumas, ele tinha certeza de que era fisicamente impossível, mas estava disposto a dar-lhes toda uma tentativa.

Ele sentiu Isabella ainda abaixo dele. Foi tão rápido que ele quase não a notou. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que estava errado, ela o empurrou. Merda. Ela ainda estava chateada com o que aconteceu antes.

—Isabella, eu… foda-se— ele gemeu alto, gritou bem realmente, quando Isabella em um movimento rápido puxou a cueca para baixo e levou-o em sua boca quente e úmida. Ele apoiou as mãos em seus ombros, enquanto ela trabalhava nele. Ela tomou a ponta do seu pênis em sua boca com um movimento bem praticado, que quase deixou seus olhos cruzando.

Ela segurou seu saco com uma das mãos, rolando-o em torno de sua mão e fazendo-o gemer e fanfarrão. Ele se forçou a ficar quieto para que ele não a machucasse. Ela encontrou seus olhos quando lentamente levou dentro e passou pelo ponto que qualquer outra mulher tinha conseguido.

Ele choramingou.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás quando Isabella profundamente o tragou. Nunca se sentiu assim, tão bom, tão completo. Seu pequeno gafanhoto tinha um lado secreto com ela. Um lado que ele planejava explorar muito. Ele se perguntou o que mais ela poderia fazer e quem lhe tinha ensinado. A raiva surgiu através dele apenas pensando sobre ela fazer isso com qualquer outro homem e ele rapidamente empurrou esses pensamentos com a ajuda de Isabella. Ela foi maravilhosa.

Por vários minutos ofegando e mamando sons ecoaram por todo o quarto pequeno, tornando mais difícil para Edward para segurar. Ele estava tão perto. Inferno, ele poderia facilmente ter vindo uma centena de vezes por agora, mas ele estava desesperado para manter este ritmo. Foi tão bom... tão bom pra caralho.

Finalmente, ele não poderia segurar por mais tempo. Ele bateu-lhe no ombro, o sinal universal de advertência, e começou a puxar de volta quando Isabella agarrou seu quadril com a mão livre e segurou-o no lugar que ela dobrou seus esforços.

—Isabella baby, eu vou gozar!— gemeu a última palavra em voz alta, como todo o seu corpo se contraiu enquanto seu pênis endureceu além da crença e explodiu em sua doce boca pequena. Isabella não perdeu uma batida sugando-o até ficar seco. Ela foi realmente maravilhosa.

Falta de ar, ele se afastou chupou uma respiração profunda quando ele deslizou ao longo de sua língua. Preguiçosamente ele empurrou para baixo sua calcinha e subiu na cama sobre Isabella.

Ela lambeu os lábios, fazendo-o gemer. Ele se inclinou e beijou-a, misturando seus sabores. Como eles se beijaram eles se moveram lentamente para cima da cama. Uma vez que a cabeça de Isabella bateu no travesseiro Edward a colocou ao seu lado e abraçou-a.

Tão bom quanto parecia simplesmente segurá-la em seus braços sobre estas últimas semanas ele sentiu-se melhor para tê-la em seus braços nus. Surpreendentemente, não tinha nada a ver com sexo. Ele adorava sentir sua pele quente contra a sua e sentir o seu batimento cardíaco, uma vez que ele embalou em um sono profundo.

—Merda!— Isabella ouviu Edward gritar quando algo caiu no outro quarto. A partir do som que ele só derrubou sua pilha de livros na mesa do corredor, mais uma vez.

Ela encostou-se ao balcão da cozinha, mordiscando um pedaço de torrada enquanto observava Edward tropeçando dentro. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e ele ainda estava atrapalhado com suas roupas. Seus sapatos estavam desamarrados, calça desfeita, sua camisa estava apenas abotoada pela metade e ele estava tendo um inferno de um tempo com a gravata.

Ele olhou acusadoramente para ela enquanto fazia o trabalho de suas roupas.

—Você não me acordou.

Ela revirou os olhos quando espetou um pedaço de salsicha

com o garfo.

—Eu o acordei. Três vezes, na verdade. Cada vez que você jogou alguma coisa para mim e voltou a dormir.

Edward olhou boquiaberto.

—E você desistiu? Você sabe qual a nossa rotina, mulher. Você tem que mantê-la até que eu seja obrigado a sair da cama para encontrar algo para atirar em você. — Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente no grande café da manhã em frente a ela. —E você comeu sem mim?— ele perguntou com indignação chocada. Comer para Edward era sagrado, provavelmente porque ele gostava de roubar comida de seu prato quando ainda estava quente.

Qualquer outra manhã e ela teria a certeza que ele tem direito para cima. Ela gostava de suas manhãs tranquilas juntos antes de enfrentarem suas taxas hormonais. Mas esta manhã ela não queria dar a ele a chance de terminar o que começou ontem à noite.

Por mais que ela quisesse, precisava dar o próximo passo com ele, ela estava assustada. Ele era um homem com a experiência e as expectativas e ela era... bem, a falta de uma palavra melhor, uma covarde.

Ela teve a sorte de ser a filha caçula da família, não só porque os seus avós a levaram, mas porque ela foi capaz de ver a desde muito nova, como suas irmãs e primas mais velhas foram tratadas pelos chamados amigos e homens. Os homens entravam e saíam de suas vidas transformando-as em babonas idiotas. Sabia que mais de uma mulher ao longo dos anos que o pensamento sexo significava amor aos homens só para ter seu coração partido no final.

Pode parecer antiquado, mas ela só planejava dormir com um homem em sua vida, o homem que ela passaria o resto de sua vida. Ela namorou ao longo dos anos e manipulou suas —necessidades— de outras maneiras, mas nunca teve a chance de qualquer homem que ela tinha datado. Desde que ela nunca se apaixonou por eles tinha sido fácil, mas com Edward ia ser difícil.

Ela sabia, sem dúvida que ela estava apaixonada por ele e que pelo menos se importava com ela profundamente, tão profundamente quanto um homem como ele podia. Isabella não tinha ilusões sobre que tipo de homem Edward tinha sido no passado. Ele nunca tinha tido um relacionamento sério e nunca se importou com qualquer mulher que ele tinha estado. Apesar de ter mudado muito e mesmo amadurecido ao longo dos últimos meses, ela não era uma dessas mulheres delirantes que achavam que ela poderia mudar um homem.

Edward poderia muito bem ser a pessoa para levá-la a quebrar a regra de apenas um homem para a vida, porque ela sabia, sem dúvida, ele nunca iria se casar com ela. Ele pode ser capaz de lidar com um relacionamento exclusivo com ela, mas por quanto tempo? Ela sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele se cansaria e mudaria para a próxima garota. Doeria como o inferno, mas ela sabia que estava chegando.

Então, isso a deixou com uma decisão muito importante a tomar. Será que ela daria uma chance e se daria a ele, esperando que o seu coração não se destruísse completamente quando ele se mudasse, ou o manteria no nível físico que ela estava confortável?

A única coisa era o arrependimento que ela sabia que iria sentir daqui a um ano, quando outra mulher viesse gritando e batendo em sua porta no meio da noite.

Ela viu quando Edward terminou de se vestir. O tempo todo, ele fez uma careta para ela ou olhou ansiosamente em direção à pilha de waffles, torradas, ovos, bacon e salsicha. Claro que ela cozinhou tudo isso para ele, e sabia que, em algum nível, mas era Edward e ele levava sua comida a sério. Muito a sério, mas um trabalho para Dr. Phil para trabalhar, e não ela.

Quando ele terminou de se vestir, jogou sua bolsa por cima do ombro, pegou a garrafa de xarope e derramou nos waffles. Ele pegou um garfo e prato e se dirigiu para a porta, deixando-a revirar os olhos e segui-lo.

Enquanto ela dirigia ele comiam. Para cada duas mordidas que ele deu, ele deu-lhe uma, que trabalhou para ela, uma vez que não demorou muito para enchê-la. Secretamente ela adorou quando eles faziam coisas como esta, especialmente quando ele cuidava dela. Era tão doce. Ele fez com que ela ficasse com o melhor pedaço de bacon ou mordida de salsicha e sempre fez questão de duplo mergulho da sua mordida de waffle na calda, sabendo o quanto ela gostava.

No momento em que entrou no estacionamento do pessoal tinham terminado e o prato estava no banco traseiro sentado na toalha de praia grande que ela colocou lá para momentos como este.

Sentaram-se ali por um momento e viu como ônibus e carros dirigiram-se em frente ao edifício. Ocorreu-lhe que ela estava de repente nervosa. Depois da noite passada, ela pensou que seria estranha primeira coisa esta manhã, outra razão pela qual ela deixou a cama cedo. Em vez disso, saltou para a direita em sua rotina normal relaxada. Agora que a comida tinha ido embora e eles estavam sentados aqui ela estava muito nervosa.

Será que ele se arrependeu do que eles fizeram? Ela estava prestes a começar o discurso que ele não queria nada sério? Será que ele ficaria chateado quando descobrisse que ela não tinha dormindo com outros homens antes dele? Droga! Com a terra tremendo, o que ele diria?

—Você tem xarope em seu lábio.

Ok, não exatamente alterou sua vida.

Ela lambeu os lábios.

—Será que limpou?

—Não.

Ela limpou a boca com os dedos.

—E agora?

Ele suspirou.

—Estou vendo que vou ter que lidar com isso. — Ele inclinou-se rapidamente e roçou os lábios nos dela. Ela respirou fundo quando ele passou a língua sobre seu lábio inferior.

—Tão doce, meu pequeno gafanhoto— ele sussurrou contra seus lábios. Ele roçou seus lábios nos dela novamente. —Eu sei por que você deixou a cama cedo esta manhã e por que você fez com que eu tivesse muito pouco tempo para fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas prepare-se para o trabalho.

Ele pressionou um beijo em seus lábios quando ele pegou a mão dela na sua.

—Eu sinto muito por ser um idiota na noite passada e quase cometendo o maior erro da minha vida. Estava com medo de te machucar. Eu sei o que eu sou, e eu também sei que você merece um cara que pode mimá-la e levá-la para todos os lugares interessantes que você merece.

—Edward, eu não me importo com essas coisas— disse ela em voz baixa.

Ele balançou a cabeça teimosamente.

—Isso não significa que você não merece, mas se você me der uma chance de compensar a minha estupidez passada, e eu não estou falando apenas com você, eu prometo que vou fazer o meu melhor para fazer você feliz.

—Edward...

—Eu quero tentar isso. Você e eu, eu quero dizer. Sei que provavelmente vou estragar ao longo do caminho e você vai querer torcer meu pescoço, mas eu quero tentar. Vou fazer o meu melhor para não machucá-la.

Isabella sorriu, sabendo que era o melhor que podia esperar dele. Ela apreciou sua honestidade e sabia que, se eles tentando fazer este trabalho, então ela teria que ser honesta com ele, pelo menos sobre a extensão de seu relacionamento. Ele pode não gostar de estar com uma mulher que o sexo, bem como, a relação sexual em sim não conhecia.

Ela apertou um pouco sua mão.

—Edward, se nós estamos vamos tentar isso, então eu gostaria de levar as coisas devagar.— Ele franziu a testa. —O que eu quero dizer é nada além do nível da noite passada. — Ela tremia o lábio entre os dentes. —O que eu quero dizer nada de sexo.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

—Mas, você ainda vai dormir comigo nu e deixar-me fazer uma centena de outras coisas más com você?— ele perguntou em um tom sério.

—Sim.

Ele roçou seus lábios nos dela novamente e voltou a poucos centímetros de olhar em seus olhos.

—E você ainda vai cozinhar para mim e me chamar de Mestre?

Seus lábios tremeram.

—Sim para o cozimento e nem uma chance no inferno para o outro.

Ele suspirou.

—Tudo bem, que tal Senhor e Mestre?

—Uh... não.

—Deus?

—Não.

—Meu soberano?

—Espere... não.

Ele deu-lhe um de seus sorrisos tortos.

—Eu vou lamber você lá baixo eventualmente.

Ela não tinha tanta certeza de que ele iria ficar por tempo suficiente para fazer valer essa promessa, mas pela oportunidade de estar com ele, mesmo por um curto período de tempo ela estava disposta a arriscar.

—Eu odeio isso. Porque nós temos que vir aqui?— ela disse em um tom esnobe, enquanto olhava ao redor do grande parque com desgosto claro. —Se eu soubesse que estava vindo para cá, eu teria ficado em casa. Deus, você já ouviu falar de um restaurante? Isso é onde eu deveria estar comendo, e não algo em um pedaço de pau como um pateta.— Ela virou seu longo cabelo sobre o ombro.

Edward olhou para Jasper cuja mandíbula estava apertada. O homem não parecia feliz e Edward não podia culpá-lo nem um pouco. Se ele soubesse que ela ia reagir desta maneira por ir a um parque de diversões nunca teria sugerido ou, muito menos, a teria trazido.

Pessoalmente, ele amava parques de diversões e parques temáticos. Ele não poderia passar por um sem parar e saborear a uma delicia frita e alguns passeios. Jasper estava no mesmo caminho, o motivo pelo qual eles estavam aqui. Eles chegaram a ter um bom tempo. Em vez disso, eles estavam presos ouvindo esta mulher gemendo feito uma cadela. Ela começou tão logo ouviu os planos para a noite.

Assim que ela descobriu ela bateu o pé e exigiu um bom restaurante e bebidas. Ela foi derrotada e ofereceu uma carona para casa. Ela recusou. Edward não tinha dúvidas de que ela decidiu vir para tornar a vida de Jasper um inferno por não atender suas demandas.

—Nós podemos ir para os carrinhos de choque ou na roda gigante— Jasper começou a sugerir.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou, apenas para o homem. Jasper amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. Ela voltou o seu olhar mais frio sobre ele e ele não se incomodou em esconder olhar. Isso foi ridículo. De jeito nenhum ele ia deixá-la que naufragasse seu bom momento.

—Edward!

Ele se virou e sua carranca tinha desaparecido instantaneamente, substituída por um enorme sorriso de satisfação. Ele observou como seu pequeno gafanhoto caminhava rapidamente em direção a ele, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela tinha um bicho de pelúcia, uma cobra com duas cabeças, em volta do pescoço, um grande refrigerante em uma mão e seu outro braço em volta de uma espada falsa, um ursinho de pelúcia e ela segurou o maior pedaço de massa frita que ele já tinha visto no outro que foi generosamente coberto de açúcar em pó.

—Olha o que eu ganhei!— disse ela, praticamente radiante de excitação. Era difícil acreditar que alguém que amasse esses lugares mais do que ele e Jasper, mas aparentemente Isabella era essa pessoa.

Quando ele lhe disse onde eles estavam indo hoje ela gritou animadamente e se jogou em seus braços. Ele riu tanto que quase caiu nela. Este foi seu primeiro encontro desde que eles içaram juntos há uma semana e felizmente ele tinha escolhido bem. Ele gostaria de ter sido capaz de levá-la mais cedo, mas eles foram inundados com os exames finais, corrigi-los, e passando por cima de seus graus. A escola acabou e agora eles tinham um verão inteiro juntos.

—Isso é muito divertido!— Isabella disse, parecendo alheia ou ela simplesmente não dá a mínima para a atitude de Jasper, ele suspeitava que fosse o último. Seu pequeno gafanhoto não deixar as coisas incomodá-la.

—Onde você conseguiu tudo isso?— Ele perguntou quando ele se inclinou para um beijo e uma mordida em sua massa.

—Oh, hum— ela fez um gesto com a bebida na direção em que ela veio —depois que eu bater nos carros de choque eu não pude resistir ao jogo de basquete ou os dardos e então eu cheirei a massa frita e —, ela encolheu os ombros . —Eu acho que me distraiu.

—Eu pensei que você estava indo ao banheiro. Estamos parados aqui esperando por você por mais de meia hora!— O encontro de Jasper, Sue ou Jude ou seja lá o que seu nome ,falou.

A julgar pela expressão de Isabella, ela tinha esquecido tudo sobre o banheiro e se lembrou que tinha que ir. Isso foi confirmado alguns segundos mais tarde, quando ela empurrou sua bebida, comida e o que ganhou nos braços de Jasper e saiu correndo.

Edward deu uma mordida enorme da massa e suspirou feliz. Sem dúvida, ele ia ter que caçar seu pequeno gafanhoto por ai em poucos minutos perto de algum jogo e levá-la ao banheiro.

Jasper olhou para seus braços, franziu a testa e olhou para as coisas que Edward já estava segurando.

—Como é que você tem a espada? Eu quero a espada.— Ele estendeu a mão para prender a espada. Edward deu um tapa na mão dele com a massa.

—É minha a espada!

—Idiota— Jasper balbuciou enquanto olhava a espada.

Edward olhou para sua espada e também deu outra mordida.

—Podemos ganhar outra e ter uma luta de espadas.

—Doce!— Jasper disse. Sim, eles eram crianças grandes quando se tratava de parques, mas quem se importava?

—Eu não vou a lugar nenhum— o encontro de Jasper disse, com a intenção de destruir o seu bom momento.

Jasper deu de ombros.

—Bem, então tenha uma boa noite.

Isabella aumentou seu beicinho.

Edward riu.

—Eu não me importo. Você não vai ficar para trás.

—Isso não é justo! Você só está bravo porque eu chutei a sua bunda!

Jasper esfregou seu ombro enquanto ele olhava para Isabella. Ela mordeu o lábio e deu um passo para trás e se abaixou sob o braço de Edward. Ele a puxou para mais perto e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

—Tudo bem, pode ficar com a espada. Eu não me importo—, disse ela em uma voz mal-humorada. Jasper murmurou algo e suspirou profundamente.

—Você quer ir para os carrinhos de choque de novo?— Jasper perguntou, com um sorriso fácil. Ele nunca tinha visto seu amigo perdoar alguém tão rápido antes, mas é claro que Isabella tinha algo que afetam a todos. Foi tão difícil ficar bravo com ela. Ela era muito bonitinha para seu próprio bem.

—Acho que podemos fazer isso— disse ela, já puxando Edward para os cartões adesivos. —Se você insiste que é o que quer.

Edward olhou para trás a tempo de pegar Jasper olhando de soslaio para a bunda de Isabella.

—Foi muito divertido— disse Isabella sonhadora como ela era e já tirando os sapatos.

—Foi tudo muito bom— Edward murmurou.

Durante as últimas quatro horas Edward tinha ficado estranhamente quieto. Ele não parece fazer muito mais do que o brilho de Jasper. Algumas vezes lá, ela pensou que ele ia matar o homem. Ela não tinha certeza do que perdeu ou se deve mesmo se envolver.

Poucos minutos depois, eles estavam nus e rastejando sob lençóis de Edward. Foi quando ele realmente a assustou. Ele não iniciou qualquer beijo ou a tocou. Na verdade, ele nem sequer olhou para os seios e Edward sempre os apreciava. Sempre. Eles eram como ímãs para os olhos.

Agora ele estava deitado de costas, com os braços atrás da cabeça. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para se aproximar dela ou puxá-la contra ele. Ele estava realmente começando a assustá-la agora. Ela rolou sobre seu estômago e observou-o por um momento.

—Você está bem?— Ela finalmente perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Por que eu não iria estar bem?

—Você está quieto.

—Eu simplesmente não quero falar.

—Você quer que eu vá para casa?

Ele hesitou antes de responder:

— Não.

—Então o que você quer?

—Nada. Eu só quero deitar aqui.

—Então, você só quer deitar aqui e não há nada errado— disse ela, resumindo-o.

—Sim.

Ela revirou os olhos. Parecia que ela não tinha muita escolha em se envolver agora. Era isso ou se levantar e sair, porque ela não estava prestes a ficar aqui por mais um momento deste.

Antes que ele pudesse detê-la, ela estava de pé e montando seus quadris. Ela fez outra descoberta chocante. Edward não estava duro. Edward estava sempre duro quando eles estavam na cama, no chuveiro, ou no sofá e todas às vezes no meio disso. Ela tinha certeza de que o homem nunca teria que se preocupar com a necessidade de Viagra.

Ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de empurrá-la para fora, mas nem ele olhou para ela.

—Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até que me diga o que está errado— disse ela em voz baixa.

—Nada está errado.

—Não me faça usar meus punhos de fúria para receber uma resposta de você—, ameaçou.

Seus lábios tremeram, mas ele ainda não disse nada.

—Tudo bem, você acabou de se colocar lá com esse seu mau humor então. Vou para casa— disse ela, movendo-se para sair de cima dele.

Edward atirou as mãos para impedir Isabella de sair e agarrou os seus quadris.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha expectante.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

—Você me deixa puto.

Bem, isso foi totalmente inesperado ... mais ou menos.

—Ei, eu disse que estava arrependida sobre bater em Jasper com essa espada. Como eu ia saber que a coisa iria deixar uma marca?— ela disse defensivamente.

—Isso não é o que eu estou falando. Isso não me incomoda.

—Será que é porque eu chutei sua bunda no baile?

—Não! E esse jogo é manipulação de qualquer maneira para ele não conta.—

—Ceeeerto— disse ela, tirando a palavra. Ela pensou sobre o resto da noite e não conseguia descobrir o que ela tinha feito. —Ok, você vai ter que me ajudar aqui, porque eu estou em um desenho em branco.

—Estou chateado porque todos os homens ficam olhando para você e nem uma vez que você disse a qualquer um deles para se foder porque você tinha um namorado!— ele gritou.

Seu rosto ficou inexpressivo. Ela piscou uma vez e depois novamente. Então ela caiu em uma gargalhada incontrolável.

—Não é engraçado— ele retrucou. Isso só pareceu fazê-la rir mais.

Durante todos os dias no parque ele tinha sido forçado a assistir os homens babando por Isabella. Toda vez que ela sorriu ou riu eles sorriram, como se eles não poderiam ajudar a si mesmos. Toda vez que ela pulava animadamente seus olhos se concentravam em seus bens sacudindo. Ele pegou-os olhando pra ela e enviar seus olhares de admiração. Jasper, o bastardo como ele era conhecido, abandonou completamente a sua companhia e se fixou inteiramente em Isabella.

Ele só ficou pior quando eles foram para Joe Tavern. O lugar era grande, aconchegante e limpo e hoje Joe colocou a disposição um enorme buffet. Assim, com um tudo que você pode comer, churrasco e várias telas planas e cinco mesas de sinuca o lugar estava cheio até a borda de homens.

Quando Isabella saiu para pegar algumas coisas para comer no lugar lotado, ofereceram-se para levar seu prato, pagar uma bebida para ela, sentar-se com ela, pegar comida. Quando ela tocou a mesa de bilhar, parecia que tinha sido sugada, mas claramente tinha adorado, como eles se ofereceram para lhe mostrar a forma de se jogar. Dois caras tiveram a coragem de enviar bebidas para a sua mesa, enquanto ela estava com ele. Vários realmente tiveram essa coragem de vir e flertar com ela na frente dele!

Jasper não tinha ajudado. Quando ele não estava tentando pegar alguma mulher que perambulava pelo bar ele estava olhando para Isabella e dando em cima dela como se não houvesse amanhã. O desgraçado nem sequer tenta esconder seus olhares atravessados. Que tipo de amizade era essa?

De acordo com o seu passado, antes de Isabella, ele tinha sido um completo idiota. Ele abertamente paquerava e tentava conseguir as namoradas dos seus amigos. Se ele estava fora e ele tinha gostado do que viu, ele nunca deixou um namorado se preocupar. Mas isso não era desculpa para o que Jasper estava fazendo. Esta era Isabella!

Sua Isabella!

—Querido, eu acho que você tomou muito sol hoje—Disse Isabella uma vez que ela se acalmou.

—Você deveria ter dito alguma coisa!

Ela revirou os olhos.

—Primeiro, eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que diabos você está falando. Eu não acho que alguém estava procurando o meu caminho de forma diferente ou paquerando. Eles eram muito simpáticos.

Ele bufou.

—Em segundo lugar, mesmo se fossem, e eles não estavam, eu não sei por que você está reclamando. Que eu não ouvir exatamente você dizer a cada mulher que estava babando em cima de você, hoje, que você tinha uma namorada.

Outro grunhido.

—Eu não dou a mínima para essas mulheres. Eu tenho o que eu quero— disse ele, massageando suavemente seus os quadris.

Isabella se inclinou e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios antes de sentar-se.

—Exatamente. Eu não notei qualquer outro homem, só você— ela disse suavemente, enquanto ela passou as mãos sobre o peito e estômago.

Ele revirou os olhos.

—Claro que não. Eu sou incrível.

—Fico feliz em ver que você é humilde.

—Ei, eu poderia ter dito que eu era o epítome da masculinidade, mas eu não fiz.— Ele franziu os lábios pensativamente. —Mesmo que nós dois sabemos que isso é verdade.

—Nós sabemos?— Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Sim, eu acredito que nós sabemos.

—Tudo bem, tanto faz, contanto que você pare de prestar atenção às suas alucinações, então eu não me importo.

Ele a olhou por um momento. A expressão em seu rosto era tímido e doce quando ela traçou as formas de seu estômago. Ela realmente não sabia como ela era desejável. Ele apostaria todo o seu dinheiro que ela não acha que os homens a observou e ela provavelmente tinha quebrado uma centena de corações involuntariamente até este ponto. Ela era tão malditamente tão doce e inocente, bem, exceto para a cama, é claro. Lá, ela estava ansiosa, insaciável e emocionante. Ele nunca pensou que as preliminares podem ser tão prazerosas antes. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que sexo com ela iria alterar sua vida.

—Você é tão bonita, Isabella— ele disse suavemente. Ele disse que a outras mulheres antes, mas nunca quis dizer isso mais. Ela era linda por dentro e por fora.

Mesmo na penumbra, ele podia vê-la corar e timidamente evitar seus olhos.

—Obrigada—, ela murmurou, parecendo inseguro.

Ela realmente não sabia como ela era bonita. Isso a fez ainda mais bonita para ele. Ele deslizou as mãos sobre sua barriga plana e até ele estava apalpando seus seios. Ele roçou os polegares sobre os mamilos, amando o jeito que ela lambeu os lábios e arqueou as costas para a sua espera.

Isabella começou a se contorcer em cima dele deixando-o saber que ela podia sentir seu corpo endurecer. Ele amava o jeito que ela olhava, o jeito que ela reagiu, ele adorava tudo sobre ela. Ela era a coisa mais preciosa do mundo para ele. Tão linda, tão doce, tão dando e também muito bom para ele, mas ele era um bastardo egoísta por não deixá-la ir.

Nunca.

Ele lentamente massageava seus seios enquanto brincava com seus mamilos, apenas apreciando a maneira como ela lambia os lábios, gemendo e gemia. Sua ereção foi pressionada firmemente contra ela. Sua parte inferior situada muito bem e adorava a maneira como ele acariciava enquanto ela se contorcia sobre ele. Podia senti-la se molhar contra seu estômago.

—Você quer tentar algo diferente?— ele perguntou com uma voz rouca.

Ela lambeu os lábios lentamente, balançando a cabeça enquanto olhou para ele com uma expressão de pura confiança. Ele humilhou.

—Espere— disse ele quando ele a puxou para baixo dele, beijando-a lentamente enquanto rolava até que ele estivesse em cima dela. Ele aprofundou o beijo quando ele puxou os joelhos para cima e sobre seus ombros, lhe dobrando onde ele precisava dela, dando-lhe um melhor acesso ao seu núcleo quente e úmido.

—Edward ...— disse ela, nervosa.

—Shhh, não se preocupe. Sem penetração— disse ele contra sua boca. —Eu só quero que você sinta o quanto eu quero você.— Ele acomodou-se mais firmemente entre suas pernas, certificando-se de seu eixo rígido foi aninhado entre suas dobras molhadas quentes.

Ele aprofundou o beijo como ele puxou de volta e, em seguida, deslizou para frente esfregou a parte inferior de seu pênis contra o seu núcleo quente e úmido no seu clitóris. Eles gemeram na boca um do outro, enquanto ele continuava a moer contra ela.

Isabella! Os gemidos ecoaram pelas paredes quando Edward lutava pelo controle. Seu corpo gritava para ele como um arco de volta e bater nela, mas Isabella queria ir devagar. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, mesmo torturar-se com estar tão perto do prêmio e não indo para ele.

Ela pôs as mãos em seu cabelo enquanto lambia e chupava seu pescoço. Ele gemeu alto quando ele apertou-se mais firmemente contra ela e empurrou com mais força. O aperto de Isabella em seu cabelo apertando segundos antes dela começar a gritar seu nome. Ele provocou sua própria libertação violenta.

—Isabella ... oh, Isabella ... eu... Oh Deus, Isabella!— ele gritou enquanto sua mente gritou —eu te amo— mais e mais até que ele soltou as pernas e deitou desossado em cima dela.

Enquanto retoma o ar, percebeu. Ele estava na merda. Isabella era a sua vida agora. Sua mulher. Seu coração.

Ele estava tão ferrado.

_**Aiai, essa estória é tão bonitinha!**_

_**Não acham?**_

_**COMO AMANHA 02/12 É MEU NIVER, ESTOU ADIANTANDO O CAPÍTULO.**_

_**A PRÓXIMA POSTAGEM VAI SER NA QUARTA A NOITE, OK?**_

_**BEIJO GRANDE A ATÉ**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Penúltimo Capítulo**_

_**Boa leitura**_

—Oh meu Deus, pare de comer isso!— Isabella disse, tentando não rir e falhando miseravelmente.

Edward bateu a calda de chocolate no brownie na boca e piscou para ela. Com um suspiro exasperado, ela chegou de volta para o banco de trás para fixar o plástico nas placas de brownies, cookies e cupcakes.

—Se você continuar roubando comida não haverá nenhuma mais para o churrasco de sua família— disse ela, sabendo que não era uma razão boa o suficiente para impedi-lo de comer. Ela estava disposta a apostar que não haveria nada que se intrometesse entre ele e comida.

Ele voltou sua atenção da estrada para o beicinho.

—Mas eu amo a sua comida.

Ela revirou os olhos em sua tentativa idiota.

—Uh huh.

—Bem, pelo menos eu não estou tocando a salada de batata. Você realmente deve apreciar as pequenas coisas da vida, meu pequeno gafanhoto.

Isabella zombou com descrença.

—A única razão por você não saiu devorando tudo é porque eu coloquei a salada de macarrão em um refrigerador e tranquei em segurança no porta-malas.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

—Há salada de macarrão? Por que eu não fui informado disso?

—Provavelmente porque eu queria que, pelo menos, leva-la para a casa de seu pai antes de você comer.

Ele balançou a cabeça suspirando:

—Então, não tenho a sua confiança.

—Você comeu uma tigela inteira de massa de biscoito de ontem, quando eu cometi o erro de correr para o mercado, sem escondê-lo em primeiro lugar. Sério, eu pensei que estaria seguro.

—Você estava errada.

—Sua obsessão com a comida está começando a me assustar—, disse ela ironicamente.

—Não é uma obsessão. Eu sou um menino que cresce, caramba.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença.

—Graças a Deus que estamos aqui. Estou morrendo de fome—, ele resmungou enquanto estacionava no único lugar vazio na rua, o que só aconteceu para estar na frente de uma grande casa vitoriana branca com preto de corte, onde uma festa estava próxima a ser realizada, a julgar pela quantidade de pessoas caminhando ao redor da propriedade.

Eles carregaram os braços para cima com todas as placas que Isabella fez se dirigindo para a porta da frente. Edward chutou a porta levemente desde que suas mãos estavam cheias.

A porta foi aberta por uma mulher um pouco mais velha com os cabelos grisalhos. Ela deu uma olhada para Edward e sorriu.

—É o meu menino!— ela anunciou em voz alta para a multidão na casa quando ela segurou o rosto dele e puxou-o para baixo para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha que fez um grande ruído. Ela deu um passo para trás e notou Isabella. Sua expressão passou de animado para atordoado em uma questão de segundos.

Edward sorriu timidamente.

—Mãe, essa é a minha namorada, Isabella Swan.— Ele fez um gesto com a placa de brownies. —Isabella, esta é minha mãe Esme Cullen.

—É muito bom conhece - la, Sr.ª Cullen — Isabella disse, me sentir um pouco estranho com sua mãe ali boquiaberta e as minhas mãos muito completamente ocupadas para oferecer um aperto de mão. Não que sua mãe parecia ser capaz de responder ou nada no momento. Na verdade, Isabella estava começando a ficar um pouco preocupada.

—Namorada?— Esme finalmente sufocou.

—Sim, por que você parece tão...— Edward começou a dizer apenas para ser cortado por sua mãe.

Sua mãe virou a cabeça e gritou para dentro de casa.

—Carlisle!

Isabella lançou um olhar nervoso ao Edward, que estava murmurando alguma coisa sobre a colocação de sua mãe em uma

casa de repouso que só serviu verde Jell-O. Ela olhou para a porta a tempo de ver um homem mais velho, que era claramente o pai de Edward pelas características quase idênticas, passou pela a porta. Ele sorriu quando viu Edward.

—O que está acontecendo?

—Mamãe está pirando— disse Edward. —Alguma chance de chegar lá antes dos braços da minha namorada cair?

O homem visivelmente começou e olhou para Isabella e, em seguida, fez uma dupla tomada.

—Namorada?— ele perguntou, incrédulo claro.

—Sim! Namorada!— Edward estalou, mas seus pais não parecem perceber porque eles estavam olhando para ela como se não pudesse acreditar que tal pessoa existia. E os seus braços estavam começando a se sentir como se estivessem prestes a cair.

—Ah, prestes a cair os cupcakes— ela murmurou quando ela tentou reajustar os três pratos em seus braços.

—Oh, desculpe— Carlisle disse, estendendo a mão e aliviando-a de os cupcakes, enquanto sua esposa pegou o prato de biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim e chocolate das mãos dela.

Carlisle olhou para ela e para a placa em suas mãos.

—Onde você comprou isso? Eles ficam bons— disse ele enquanto sua mão habilmente sorrateiramente sob o invólucro de plástico. Ah, tal pai, tal filho, Isabella pensava. Ela olhou para ele

rapidamente. O homem estava claramente em forma, um bom sinal para Edward uma vez que o homem não conseguia parar de comer.

—Eu os fiz— Disse Isabella, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada pela atenção.

—Você fez isso?— Carlisle perguntou com um cupcake na mão.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

—Ela é uma grande cozinheira— Edward anunciou com orgulho.

Carlisle deu uma grande mordida, fechou os olhos e fez um som de gemido gostoso. Em segundos, ele tinha todo devorado. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou o segundo prato de bolinhos de Isabella e voltou para a casa sem dizer uma palavra.

—Meus cupcakes!— o ouviram gritar com alguém. Isabella mal parando de rolar os olhos. Definitivamente, tal pai, tal filho.

—Ei, velho, ela fez aqueles para mim!— Edward gritou, cobrando passado de sua mãe para ir após a cupcakes, deixando Isabella com Esme, que ainda estava olhando para ela.

—Hum— ela fez um gesto para o carro. —Eu tenho mais dois pratos de cupcakes. Eu não acho que os dois iriam sobreviver à viagem até aqui— disse ela, sentindo-se tola. Talvez devesse sair e ficar no carro até depois da festa acabar. Sete horas em um carro sem nada para fazer soar melhor do que ser observada como idiota.

Os olhos de Esme estreitaram sobre ela.

—Você é realmente a namorada dele?

—Sim.

—Isto não é apenas um jogo doentio dele?

—Ah não… Há algo errado.

—Nada além do que você é a primeira mulher que ele traz para casa e vai ter que me perdoar se pareço um pouco surpresa. Por um momento pensei que o inferno havia congelado.- Ela colocou o braço em volta dos ombros de Bella como se fossem velhas amigas- Agora vamos entrar lá e dar a algumas pessoas o maior choque de suas vidas.

—Mãe - Edward rosnou em advertência.

Ela o ignorou.

Novamente Edward de inclinou e tentou pegar o album de fotos do colo de Bella, só para ter sua mão afastada

pelas duas mulheres.

— Mãe, isso era para ser um churrasco e você deveria ser uma boa anfitriã e em vez de sentar aqui e me

envergonhar.

— Para o inferno com o churrasco! Esperei mais de trinta anos para meu filho trazer uma namorada para casa e isso não me será negado.- varias pessoas derem um passo para trás, enquanto ele apenas a olhou.

— Ah, você esta tão bonito…

—Naturalmente.- disse ele com uma fungada.

— Vestido com roupas de sua mãe— Isabella olhou com um sorriso maligno. Ele voltou seu olhar sobre ela. Ela simplesmente sorriu docemente e voltou para as imagens do inferno.

—Isabella?

Ela ignorou-o incisivamente e riu junto com sua mãe.

—Isabella? Você quer ir buscar alguma coisa para comer?

—Huh? Oh, sim, eu queria um hambúrguer e salada de batata, obrigada— disse ela com desdém antes de rir de algo que sua mãe apontou.

—Oh, isso parece bom. Vou querer também. Obrigada querido, oh, e traga-nos outro refrigerante, parece que os nossos acabaram— Esme disse, apontando para os seus copos vazios sem desviar o olhar do álbum maldito que ele ia tocar fogo.

Onde diabos estavam à adoração e amor? Sua mãe normalmente o mimava.

Inferno, neste momento ela normalmente estaria servindo-o com um terceiro prato de comida e uma bebida.

Não vamos esquecer que Isabella também deveria estar carregando um prato para si mesma com comida para ele roubar. O que havia de errado com suas mulheres?

Ele entrou na cozinha onde a comida cobria toda a superfície. Seu pai entrou na cozinha, (lambendo os dedos),acompnhado com dois tios de Edward e três de seus primos. O bastardo escondeu os cupcakes para não compartilhar. Quando Isabella cometeu o erro de mencionar os dois pratos de biscoitos ainda em seu porta-malas, ele correu para eles com seu pai logo atrás. O homem, na verdade, jogou-o ao chão e roubou suas chaves e seus amados bolinhos.

—Aqueles foram, sem dúvida, os melhores bolinhos que eu já comi — seu pai anunciou alegremente.

—Nós não sabemos, pois você não quer compartilhar algum deles, você seu bastardo ganancioso—, disse o tio Chuck.

—Eu não compartilho— Carlisle disse simplesmente.

Os homens reviraram os olhos.

—Então— disse seu primo Trevor quando estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados sobre o peito enorme —quanto você pagou nela?

—Que diabos você está falando?— ele perguntou, colocando o ketchup de volta no balcão.

Seu outro primo Nate respondeu:

—O que ele quer dizer é por que ela está aqui? Você pagou a ela? Será que ela lhe deve um favor? Estamos apenas querendo saber como você conseguiu traze - la aqui.

Agravado, ele pegou a garrafa de ketchup com mais força do que o necessário e apertou uma quantidade insana de ambos os hambúrgueres.

—Ela é minha namorada, pura e simples— disse ele.

—Uh, huh,— seu pai disse em descrença clara.

Edward bateu o pão em cima do hambúrguer, forçando ketchup vazar pelos lados.

—Que diabos é que isso quer dizer? Por que é tão difícil para vocês, bastardos a acreditarem que ela é minha namorada?

Eles tomaram isso como sua sugestão para lhe dizer exatamente por que eles não achavam que ela era sua namorada.

—Ela é muito legal.

—Muito doce.

—Nada como as vadias que normalmente você sai.

—Ela não é como as cadelas sem cérebro que você costuma sair nos clubes.

—Ela não irrita a merda fora de nós.

—Além disso, há toda aquela coisa onde você nunca alegou ter uma namorada antes, nunca nos contou sobre ela, e deu a sua mãe e a mim a surpresa de nossas vidas quando você anunciou hoje mais cedo. Assim, você pode ver por que estamos curiosos — seu pai terminou com um encolher de ombros.

—Além disso, ela é claramente muito boa para você— o tio Mark adicionado para uma boa medida. —Essa é a minha principal razão para não acreditar nessa história, isso é besteira.

Bem, isso ... doeu. Não que ele podia ou diria que ela era boa demais para ele. Ela era. Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. O que realmente machucou foi que eles não acreditaram nele. Ele era

conhecido por ser um idiota não um mentiroso. Havia uma grande diferença, e ele estava preocupado.

Sua mãe escolheu esse momento para entrar sorrindo. Graças a Deus. Ela pôs um fim a todo esse absurdo.

—Você precisa de ajuda com os hambúrgueres, querido? — perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho para ele enquanto os esmagava convertendo em uma panqueca. Ele levemente jogou fora os hambúrgueres e começou tudo de novo.

—Estou feliz que você está aqui, mãe.

Ela sorriu calorosamente para ele.

Enquanto olhava para os homens de sua família, ele lhe perguntou:

— O que você acha da Isabella?

Seu sorriso cresceu.

—Oh, ela é uma menina doce. Estou tão feliz que você a trouxe.— Ela sorriu, pra ele e o seu sorriso virou-se um pouco melancólico. —Eu só queria que você saísse com uma garota como ela, em vez das meninas que você encontra em bares, querido. Uma mulher como ela isso é apenas o que você precisa. Tenho certeza que se você arrumar seu ato um pouco você vai ter uma mulher como uma Isabella.

Os homens riram.

Edward levantou uma mão.

—Ei, ei, ei. Trago uma mulher em casa e apresento - a como minha namorada e você está me dando uma palestra sobre como levá-la para sair comigo? Você está falando sério?

Ela piscou para ele.

—Bem, sim. Ouvi falar de algumas dessas garotas que namoram, querido, e enquanto eu aprecio o fato de que você nunca trouxe nenhuma para casa, eu realmente gostaria de vê-lo com alguém. Seria bom se você considerar esse namoro com a Isabella. Ela é uma mulher agradável.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos cabelos. Esta foi uma loucura. Era isso o que normalmente ocorria quando um homem leva uma mulher para casa para conhecer sua família? Ele tinha certeza que não era. Isso foi pior do que quando ele conheceu a família de Isabella.

—Você não deveria estar me recebendo toda animada e tentando me empurrar para o casamento e netos neste momento?— ele perguntou, realmente não quererendo incentivar a sua mãe a fazer isso, mas foi o que aconteceu quando Emmett trouxe Rose pra casa há seis anos para conhecer sua família.

Esme ficou pensativa por um instante.

—Você sabe que eu provavelmente faria se você estivesse saindo com ela. Ela é uma mulher muito bonita e eu acho que ela faria seu mundo melhor.— Ela sorriu animadamente. —Você está pensando em pedir para sair com ela?

—Por que diabos eu tenho que pedir a minha namorada? Ela já vai sair comigo? Que há de errado com vocês?

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um tapa de brincadeira no ombro.

—Oh, querido, você não tem que continuar fingindo. Estou feliz por você ter uma amiga como Isabella. Todo mundo pensa que ela é ótima.— Ela bateu um dedo no queixo. —É claro que sua tia Ruth foi empurrando-a em direção a Jeff para os últimos dez minutos e Chris e David estão tentando convidá-la pela última hora. Quero dizer claramente que ela é uma pegadinha. Que eu não entendo é...

Edward cortou.

—Os homens de minha família estão dando em cima da minha namorada?

—Eles estão dando em cima de sua amiga— sua mãe esclareceu em tom irritado, como se ele fosse o único mexer com sua mente. A sério o que estava errado com a sua família? Por que era tão difícil para eles acreditarem Isabella era sua namorada?

—Na verdade— disse Trevor um pouco timidamente —Eu ia perguntar- se ela queria ver um filme e jantar depois da festa.

O queixo de Edward caiu tão rápido que ficou surpreso. Ele se recuperou rapidamente para que pudesse ameaçar seu primo.

—Você fica bem longe da minha namorada!— disse ele, apontando. Ele virou o dedo sobre o resto de sua família. —Só sei que neste momento eu odeio todos vocês.— Eles reviraram os olhos. Seu dedo parou na frente de seu pai. Ele estreitou os olhos no seu velho. —E eu nunca mais divido os assados da Isabella com você!

Carlisle suspirou.

—Mas ... mas ... mas ...

Com isso, ele saiu da cozinha. Ele apenas agradeceu a Deus que seus amigos estavam lá para ele, porque, claramente, sua família não esta. Era realmente tão difícil de acreditar que ele poderia gostar de uma mulher como Isabella?

—Deixe-me ver se EU entendi — Emmett disse, colocando a cerveja no chão entre seus pés. —Você levou Isabella para conhecer a sua família, sem qualquer tipo de aviso e está surpreso que eles não acreditam que vocês dois estavam namorando?

—Sim!

—Bem, eu posso ver porque não acredito em você — Jasper disse pegando outra cerveja do balde de gelo.

—Ah, e por que isso?— Edward perguntou quando roubou a cerveja das mãos de Jasper.

Jasper resmungou alguma coisa, mas de forma inteligente o deixei ir. Ele pegou outra cerveja e colocou no topo.

—Bem, não era sua mãe que falava que você tinha que se estabelecer?— Perguntou Emmett.

—Sim, e você acha que ela ficaria feliz quando eu trouxe Isabella para casa.

Emmett assentiu.

—E desde o ano passado, ela não vem ameaçando-o encontrar alguém para você?

—Sim, mas...

—E cada vez que você foi lá para um jantar, uma festa ou um churrasco sua mãe não tinha várias mulheres na mão para conhecê- lo?— Emmett continuou.

—Sim, mas...

—Será que ela tinha mulheres no churrasco para você conhecer?— Perguntou Jasper.

—Cinco ou seis, eu acho— Edward disse com um encolher de ombros. Ele realmente não tinha prestado atenção a nenhum delas que não seja para abaixar o inferno fora do caminho, quando elas estavam procurando por ele. Assim como todas as outras vezes sua mãe tentou jogar as pretendentes que ela tinha escolhido, bem como as mais pegajosas mulheres que não tinham outros interesses que não sejam elas mesmas e encontrar um namorado.

Ambos seus amigos suspiraram.

—Merda.

—Isso deve ter irritado Isabella — disse Emmett.

—Eu não acho que ela teve tempo para perceber. Não com metade dos homens da minha família dando em cima dela— Edward mordeu com raiva.

—Isso é foda— disse Jasper.

Foi muito fodido. Ninguém o ouviu. Foi uma das partes mais chatas que já tinha vivido. Quando ele não estava tentando fugir de alguma mulher pegajosa e muito chata que sua mãe tinha convidado com o único propósito de se casar com ele, estava ocupado em discussões com qualquer bastardo de sua família que estava pedindo número do telefone de Isabella.

Como cada outro momento Isabella estava completamente alheia a ele. Toda vez que ele a puxou de lado para falar com ela sobre isso, ela apenas riu até que lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Quando eles voltaram para a sala, era óbvio que ela havia chorado e cada homem parecia encará-lo. Eles agiam como se Isabella precisasse da proteção deles.

Deve ter sido dolorosamente óbvio para todos na sala como ele se sentia sobre Isabella. Ele não fez segredo de que ela era o seu mundo, não que alguém acreditou nele. Por que era tão difícil de acreditar que ele mudou por Isabella? Ele não achava que havia alguma coisa difícil sobre isso. Mesmo que ele não estava constantemente abraçando-a, colocando o braço ao redor dela, segurando-lhe a mão ou tentando beijá-la, disse-lhes, mas tinha que parar algum desses bastardos de tentar fazer uma jogada sobre ela?

—Sua família provavelmente pensou que você trouxe Isabella lá como um chamariz para fazer sua mãe parar de assediar o inferno fora de você em se estabelecer e usá-la como uma desculpa para evitar essas mulheres— Jasper apontou.

Edward esmagou sua lata de cerveja vazia e jogou-a no balde no canto do seu deck. Deveria ser óbvio para todos que ele tinha mudado. Inferno, um ano atrás, ele teria lançando para Jasper a lata de cerveja no ar para que ele pudesse atirar com sua arma de paintball. Não é atacar qualquer um de seus amigos, estranho que ele não só lançá-lo dentro de um balde, mas seu deck e mobiliário também foram limpos e reparados, o gramado recém-cortado e sua casa estava limpa? Aqueles eram grandes mudanças malditos em seu vida.

—Isso é o que eu estava pensando — Emmett disse, jogando sua lata no balde e desaparecendo. Ele pousou no gramado recém-cortado de Edward. Edward fez um gesto com raiva para pegá-lo. Com um retirar de olhos, Emmett fez exatamente isso.

—Qualquer que seja. É realmente chato estar por aqui falando de relacionamentos como se fôssemos um bando de mulheres—, disse Jasper. —Vamos dar o fora daqui. — Ele levantou-se, esperando que os outros dois homens o seguissem.

Emmett e Edward trocaram um olhar, deu de ombros e começaram a andar. Que diabo, não era como se eles tivessem algo melhor para fazer, já que Rose estava com um cliente e Isabella estava fora.

—Ótimo, vamos para o clube de stripp— Jasper disse alegremente.

—Whoa lá, Idiota— Edward disse, vindo a uma parada súbita. — Essa merda não vai acontecer.

—Que diabos você quer dizer?— Perguntou Jasper, soando como uma criança petulante. —Eu quero ir olhar gostosas ficando peladas.

—Eu estou fora também— Emmett anunciado, o que não era realmente necessário. O homem não tinha ido a um clube de stripp desde que conheceu Rose.

—Vamos lá é terça-feira. Ele é tudo que você pode comer asas de frango no Coelho Hot Club. Podemos ir lá, encher-se, e ganhar algumas danças no colo. Podemos ligar para Candy e Mandy depois. O que é mais divertido do que de stripper e sexo?

Edward ficou olhando para o amigo em silêncio por um momento. Jasper estava sério, muito sério.

—Você esqueceu-se de algo?— Edward perguntou calmamente, mais calmo do que se sentia.

Jasper parecia realmente confuso quando ele perguntou:

— O quê?

—Eu tenho uma namorada!— Edward estalou, rapidamente perdendo a paciência. —Por que diabos eu iria querer pagar uma mulher para me mostrar algo que eu não estou interessado enquanto eu estou namorando Isabella? E por que diabos você acha que eu quereria trair minha namorada?

Se for humanamente possível Jasper parecia ainda mais confuso.

—Como é um idiota, você não é casado?

Emmett e Edward apenas olharam para Jasper. Que diabos ele deveria dizer sobre isso? Na verdade, o preocupava que não há um ano, ele teria sido do lado de Jasper desse argumento. Isso era realmente assustador.

Inferno, ele teria sido a sustentar o argumento antes de Isabella. Wow wow ... Não era exatamente a melhor sensação do mundo para descobrir o quão grande idiota que ele já foi. Ele realmente mudou desde conhecer Isabella e chocante para melhor. Surpreendentemente ele não se sentia chateado ou com medo de que ela tinha sido capaz de trazer estas mudanças nele.

—Vamos lá, cara, venha comigo. Vai ser divertido— Jasper implorou.

Edward pegou uma cerveja fresca e sentou em sua cadeira.

—Que diabos, Edward?— Jasper choramingou.

Dando de ombros, Edward tomou um longo gole de cerveja.

Jasper cruzou os braços teimosamente sobre seu peito, enquanto fazia uma careta para Edward.

—Eu nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria— disse Jasper com óbvio desgosto.

—Oh, que dia é esse exatamente?— Edward perguntou quando inclinou a cabeça para trás para pegar algum sol. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que assistir um homem crescido fazendo beicinho.

—O dia em Edward Cullen se tornou o veadinho chicoteado— Jasper anunciou, ganhando uma risada de Emmett.

Edward lançou um olhar de morte para Emmett, mas o homem o ignorou. Ele concentrou sua atenção no pequeno bastardo que era, obviamente, bêbado ou possivelmente alto, provavelmente ambos.

Ele bufou.

—Eu não sou veadinho chicoteado— disse ele. Desde que ele tinha feito tudo, mas deslizar para aquele pequeno pedaço de céu que ele não achava que o termo aplicado a ele. As coisas que eles tinham

feito juntos o fez reprimir um gemido. Ele amava o que eles fizeram e, ao mesmo tempo em que absolutamente odiava.

Tendo Isabella, mas não tê-la era difícil como o inferno. Para qualquer outra mulher, ele teria simplesmente deu de ombros para a regra —não real sexo— e se afastou. Mas para Isabella não havia nada que ele não faria. Ela era o amor de sua vida, seu futuro, e que a mulher que ele planejava passar o resto de sua vida.

Então, por agora ele cerrou os dentes e lutou contra o impulso de saltar a cada vez que ele a via? Seu pequeno gafanhoto queria ficar com as preliminares de modo que é exatamente o que ele ia fazer. Enquanto ela continuou fazendo isso descrente coisa erótica com a língua e os dentes ao longo da sua cabeça...

—Estou surpreso que ele não está ofegante após ela agora—, Jasper disse, arrancando Edward longe de seus pensamentos de Isabella, nua, curvando-se... Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu assento tão discretamente quanto possível.

—Nós não passamos cada minuto do dia juntos— Edward atirou de volta.

Jasper deu de ombros.

—Muito bonito.

—Bem, eu não estou com ela agora, estou?— Edward retrucou.

—Provavelmente porque ela não quer você com ela—, disse Jasper, pegando com movimentos bruscos outra cerveja. —Ela deve estar ficando cansada de você.

Edward bufou. Então, para uma boa medida ele bufou novamente. Seu pequeno gafanhoto não estava ficando cansada dele. Ele tinha a maldita certeza disso. Ela simplesmente adorou-o, o amou. Ele sabia que, mesmo que a mulher teimosa não tinha dito ainda, ela o fazia. Em seguida, ele diria a ela o quanto a amava, mas só depois que ela dissesse a ele, porque ele realmente não queria se sentir como um idiota dizendo isso primeiro. Ele nunca disse isso antes e não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como ir sabre fazê-lo agora. Assim, o plano seguro era esperar que Isabella dissesse. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma dúvida de que ela diria em breve já que não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua mente de que ela o amava.

Não, a razão pela qual ele sairia com os caras hoje não era porque ela estava ficando cansada dele. Era muito simples. Foi ele que proibiu de ir à venda de quintal com ela. Não que ele se importasse, ele não se importava. Isso parecia um pouco injusto para ele, isso é tudo. Não é como se ele intencionalmente saiu de seu caminho para constranger Isabella. Essas coisas só pareciam acontecer com aqueles que o rodeavam. A maioria aceita o fato da vida, mas isso não tinha impedido Isabella de proibi-lo.

Você diz a uma ou seis pessoas que as coisas que eles estavam tentando falcão em seus gramados frente estavam uma porcaria e, de repente, ele está banido. Bem, isso e a caixa de pratos antigos que ele quebrou pode ter tido algo a ver com isso. Ele não sabia por que o cara estava chateado. Deu-lhe os cinquenta dólares por isso. Ele deve ser o único que estava louco, afinal ele era o único que estava dando cinquenta dólares para um conjunto de pratos femininos quebrados.

—Eu aposto que Isabella está com outro cara agora-Ow! Mas que diabos?— Jasper gemeu quando ele esfregou a mancha vermelha aparência desagradável na testa que seria sem dúvida uma colisão perceptível pela manhã.

Emmett suspirou quando ele pegou lata vazia de cerveja de Edward que rolou até parar em seus pés. Ele derramou o resto da cerveja no gramado enquanto balançava a cabeça em descrença. —Você sabia — disse a Jasper mau humor.

—Eu estava só brincando!

Emmett encolheu os ombros.

—Isso é uma merda!

—Não fale sobre o meu pequeno gafanhoto— Edward disse simplesmente. O homem deveria estar feliz que tudo o que ele fez foi lançar a sua cerveja para ele.

Jasper pegou um punhado de gelo do balde e apertou-o contra sua testa.

—Ela não é mesmo tão linda —, ele murmurou baixinho para si mesmo.

Edward estava fora de sua cadeira e se lançando para o pequeno bastardo antes da última sílaba saíram de sua boca. Emmett sendo Emmett largou a cerveja e saltou entre os dois homens segundos antes que Edward batesse nele. Todos os três homens foram lançado para o chão com Emmett fazendo o seu melhor para impedir o muito chateado Edward de matar Jasper.

—Tirem-me!— Jasper gritou como uma menina enquanto tentava freneticamente para rastejar. Com Emmett nas costas tentando o seu melhor para mantê-lo de volta, Edward avançou e conseguiu agarrar a perna de Jasper e começou a arrastar o homem para que ele pudesse bater a merda fora dele.

—Pelo amor, foda, levá-la de volta!— Emmett gritou enquanto ele lutava para conter Edward.

—Aaah!— Jasper gritou quando ele foi arrastado centímetro por centímetro em direção a um futuro em um molde do corpo. Ele tentou cavar suas unhas para o gramado sem sucesso.

—Eu não quis dizer isso! Ela é quente! Insanamente bonita Eu só quis dizer que você já namorou mulheres realmente bonitas antes e você nunca agiu assim antes! Oh, meu Deus, não me mate!— As palavras correm de boca de Jasper, terminando em um guincho como Edward arrastou debaixo dele e virou-o com um punho erguido e pronto.

Jasper estendeu as palmas das mãos para fora tentando parar Edward.

—Juro por Deus, eu não quis dizer isso! Eu a amo!— No grunhido de raiva Jasper, Edward correu para continuar. —Não gosto disso! Eu a amo como uma amiga. Eu acho que ela é grande! Eu juro que não quis dizer isso!

—Eu lhe disse para não provocá-lo sobre ela— Emmett gemeu quando ele tentou puxar Edward fora do homem, mas Edward compensando ele por uns bons trinta quilos de músculo. Ele viu seu amigo através de fendas se estreitaram quando ele lutou contra o

impulso de bater a merda fora dele. Este foi um de seus amigos mais antigos e parte dele sabia que o homem estava apenas lhe dando merda, mas não permitia que ninguém falasse ou tratasse o seu pequeno gafanhoto com qualquer coisa, além de respeito.

Com raiva mal controlada Edward respirou fundo antes de falar.

—Vamos esclarecer isso de uma vez por todas. — Ao aceno entusiasmado de Jasper, provavelmente porque se Edward estava falando isso significava que ele não estava a bater a merda fora dele, ele continuou. —Isabella é o meu mundo— disse ele, ignorando os olhos esbugalhados de Jasper ante o anúncio. —Porque nós somos amigos desde que tínhamos cinco anos eu vou esquecer este pequeno ato de estupidez. — Jasper visivelmente relaxado nesse anúncio. —Contanto que você pare de cobiçar a bunda da minha namorada.

Jasper apertou os lábios, pensando sobre o ultimato. Depois de um minuto, ele deixou cair os braços para o lado dele e suspirou:

— Eu prefiro ter minha bunda chutada.

—Baby, pare!— Isabella disse, rindo.

Edward abraçou-a mais apertado pela cintura, impedindo-a de se afastar.

—Fique em casa comigo. Eu senti sua falta— disse ele, fazendo o seu melhor beicinho.

Ela correu suavemente seus dedos por seu cabelo do jeito que ele gostava.

—Sinto muito, querido, mas eu não posso voltar atrás novamente. Prometi a Amy e as meninas que eu iria hoje à noite.

Não haveria nenhuma maneira que ela ficaria em casa esta noite. Durante a semana passada ela tinha chegado tão perto de arruinar a surpresa, dizendo-lhe. Ela sabia que se ficasse em casa esta noite que a emoção iria ficar com ela e deixar escapar para fora e tudo que ela passou por todo o mês passado para planejar isso seria destruído.

Claro que nada disto teria sido possível sem a ajuda de sua avó. Algumas vezes Isabella em desistir quando o dinheiro e o local se tornou um problema, mas, em seguida, avó se ofereceu para ajudá-la. Vovó encontrou o lugar perfeito e mais de metade do custo de cada lugar Isabella havia analisado.

Foi à primeira vez que Isabella já tinha aceitado a ajuda de sua avó. Para ela era muito importante sua independência, sem ter que

precisar do dinheiro de sua família e de influência. Por Edward ela tinha sugado o seu orgulho e pedido a avó para ajudá-la a encontrar a cabine perfeita para alugar. Tudo ia ser perfeito.

—Não importa seu eu estou de joelhos implorando? Você realmente vai ser capaz de deixar alguém assim?— ele perguntou em tom mal-humorado.

Isabella revirou os olhos quando ela arrancou suavemente seus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

—É apenas por um par de horas. Você nem vai saber que eu vou sair—, ela prometeu.

Ele sentou-se sobre os pés fazendo o seu melhor olhar patético.

Ela fez o seu melhor para não revirar os olhos, mais uma vez. Foi tão bonitinho e doce ele não querer fica nenhuma noite sem ela. Isso era algo que ela nunca esperou de Edward Cullen, uma das muitas coisas, na verdade. Ele era tão doce e atencioso.

—O que acontece se eu prometo fazer-lhe um lote de brownies amanhã? — perguntou ela, decidir usar o seu amor de assados contra ele.

Ele bufou em descrença quando ele se levantou.

—Eu não sou uma prostituta que você pode comprar com uma bandeja de deliciosos assados, mulher. Como se atreve a me insultar?— ele disse em uma fungada , cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fez o seu melhor olhar para colocar para fora.

—Tudo bem— Isabella disse com um suspiro. —E se eu prometo fazer uma grande tigela de sorvete amanhã e deixá-lo lambê-lo de cima de mim?

Ela teve que morder de volta um sorriso, Edward mudou ansiosamente enquanto lambeu os lábios e correu os olhos avidamente por seu corpo.

—De creme?— ele resmungou.

—Mmmmhmm— disse ela, caminhando até ele. Ela segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça e puxou-o suavemente para baixo para um beijo rápido. —E se você for bom eu poderia lamber algum em você—, disse ela, amando a ideia.

—Pegue a sua própria tigela de sorvete. Eu não compartilho—, ele simplesmente disse, dando-lhe um último beijo antes de sair pela porta, assobiando alegremente, sem dúvida pensando na tigela grande de sorvete que ia devorar amanhã.

Com um sorriso, ela pegou sua pequena bolsa preta e saiu pela porta. Ela não estava muito surpresa ao descobrir Edward jogando basquete com Jasper e Emmett. Não que ela não esperava, mas foi bom saber que ele escolheria a ela em vez de seus amigos. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que esperava a atenção de um cara vinte e quatro horas por dia e sete dias por semana, mas foi bom saber que era dela, se queria.

Ela soprou um beijo em sua direção e não pude deixar de rir quando Jasper pulou na frente de Edward para pega-lo.

—Esse beijo foi pra mim, seu bastardo!— Edward gritou apertando o pescoço de Jasper levando-o ao chão,

enquanto Emmett tentava separa-los com um suspiro.

Ele realmente é um amor. Talvez ela faça um bolo grande de chocolate para acompanhar o sorvete.

—E pare de olhar para a bunda dela—Edward gritou.

—Oh meu Deus, não posso acreditar que você veio.— Amy disse, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira,

enquanto observava Bella se aproximar da mesa.

—Ele provavelmente esta seguindo ela.— Sarah destacou com uma risada.

— Haha, muito engraçado.— Disse Bella sentando-se no único lugar vago da mesa ocupada por suas quatro amigas e uma mulher que nunca tinha visto antes e que lhe lançava estranhos olhares.

Amy fez um gesto para a nova mulher.

—Esta é minha amiga, Irina. Irina esta é Isabella, a mulher que eu lhe falei.

Carrancuda, Bella estendeu a mão para apertar a mão bem cuidada da mulher. Ficou curiosa sobre o que

Amy disse sobre ela. A curiosidade durou pouco.

—Então, esta é a mulher que trouxe Edward Cullen de joelhos?— Irina perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto ela corria um olho avaliar sobre Isabella. Que não perdeu os lábios da mulher se contraindo quando ela veio para os óculos. Obviamente, a mulher pensou que veio acima do short.

Isabella não se importava com o que esta mulher pensou. Não era a primeira vez que alguém tinha dificuldade em acreditar que ela estava com Edward e provavelmente não seria a última. Não havia como negar que ela não era do tipo habitual de Edward. Ela não tinha vivido ao lado do homem por cinco anos sem aprender uma coisa ou duas. Concedido ela nunca viu a mulher depois que ele terminou e eles estavam bêbados gritando, mas era muito fácil de adivinhar o tipo dele.

O velho Edward, como ela gostava de pensar o não tão doce Edward que costumava deixá-la louca, gostava de mulher que era uma propaganda respiração caminhando para o sexo. Tipo como Irina, Isabella pensou com um gemido interior. Com seus perfeitos longos e sedosos cabelos, maquiagem que fez seu olhar sensual e roupas que eram um pouco apertado demais e mostrou demais Irina poderia ser uma propaganda ambulante para o tipo de Edward.

A julgar pelo sorriso de satisfação no rosto da mulher que ela tinha adivinhado o que Isabella estava pensando.

—Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos?— Irina perguntou casualmente, mas Isabella não tinha perdido o brilho cálculo em seus olhos.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer a ela que não era da sua conta, Amy respondeu por ela:

— Cerca de dois meses.

O olhar de surpresa no rosto de Irina foi gratificante. Ela sabia que ela estava com Edward a mais tempo do que qualquer outra mulher, surpreendentemente, já que ela nunca colocar para fora. Bem, ela fez mil e uma coisas impertinentes com ele e manteve seu interesse como assados, mas que não era nem aqui nem lá. Ela tinha certeza que ele realmente se importava com ela, talvez até mesmo a amava.

Ok, o amor não era para um homem como Edward, mas ela tinha a maldita certeza de que ele se preocupava com ela. Ele sempre foi doce para ela e parecia realmente feliz em vê-la. Sem falar que ele deixou de lado sua vida anterior para passar tempo com ela. Ela não tinha certeza, mas não achava que ele tinha feito isso com ninguém antes dela.

—Isso é muito impressionante— Irina murmurou distraidamente.

Amy dispensou o comentário dela, inclinando-se mais perto para Isabella com um brilho profano de interesse em seus olhos.

—E então?— disse ela com expectativa.

Isabella só poderia franzir a testa enquanto seu olhar passava de sua amiga para a garçonete. De repente, ela teve a sensação de que a única maneira que faria ela sobreviver esta noite com menina, seria com uma grande quantidade de álcool.

Ela olhou para trás e ficou surpreso ao encontrar Beth, Alice, e Jen inclinando-se em direção a ela, bem como outros termos similares.

—Então o quê?— Isabella perguntou, querendo saber o que ela precisava para começar a droga do teste de suas amigas. Elas estavam assustando – a gravemente.

Como se elas reviraram os olhos. Foi seriamente assustador. Ela quase não lutou contra o desejo de fugir.

—Você dormiu com ele?— Amy sussurrou animadamente.

—Oh ... Isso— disse ela, contorcendo-se e sentir-se um pouco de autoconsciente. —Nós dormimos juntos todas as noites— disse ela, na esperança de que eles esquecer o assunto, especialmente com a maneira como Irina estava olhando para ela.

Beth bufou.

—Sabemos que vocês dormem juntos todas as noites. Que nós estamos querendo saber é se você finalmente teve relações sexuais com o homem!

Suas bochechas começaram a arder com esse pequeno anúncio.

Irina parecia confusa.

—Ela apenas disse que ela está dormindo com ele.

Amy se recostou na cadeira, tomando um gole de Martini.

—Isabella, aqui, não dorme com um homem a menos que ela esteja apaixonada por ele. Certo?— ela disse, dando Isabella um olhar aguçado.

Por que ela compartilhou este pedacinho de informação com todos nos anos da faculdade? Oh, isso é certo, ela estava bêbada.

Ela se contorceu desconfortavelmente em seu assento.

—Eu só quero ter certeza—, ela murmurou pateticamente.

Irina segurou a mão dela.

—Você manteve Edward Cullen interessado por dois meses e vocês ainda não tiveram relações sexuais?— ela perguntou claramente tão surpresa quanto suas amigas estavam.

—Sim— disse ela um pouco defensivamente. —Nosso relacionamento não é sobre sexo.

Irina sentou-se para trás, para dar-lhe um olhar condescendente.

—É claro.

Isabella abriu a boca para dar à mulher um pedaço de sua mente quando Beth cortou.

—Oh, olhe para isso— Beth disse, gesticulando com sua bebida rosa de babados em direção à entrada do bar. Todo mundo olhou e pela primeira vez Isabella estava feliz que eles viviam em uma pequena cidade.

Edward a viu e acenou e então, naturalmente, Jasper bateu de cabeça a cabeça quando o homem jogou um beijo para ela. Revirando os olhos, Isabella se levantou e pegou sua bolsa.

—Eu já volto— disse ela, não tenho certeza se iria. Ela realmente não tinha vontade de passar uma noite sendo perseguida sobre a sua virgindade de novo.

—Uh, huh—, disse Beth.

—Claro—, disse Amy.

Isabella não se incomodou discutindo com elas. Ela não estava com disposição. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era ficar com Edward enquanto ele comia suas asas de galinhas fritas. Isso foi demais para pedir?

Ela caminhou até sua mesa. Ela fez uma pausa de ordem quando ele a viu. Franzindo a testa, ele pediu para garçonete voltar em poucos minutos.

—O que está errado, meu pequeno gafanhoto?— ele perguntou, puxando-a para seu lado.

—Noite das meninas é uma merda— ela murmurou pateticamente em seu ombro.

Ele riu, pressionando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

—Você quer se juntar a noite dos meninos?— ele perguntou, parecendo divertido.

Depois de uma breve pausa, ela perguntou:

— Eu tenho que ter um pênis?

—Eu acho que nós podemos ignorar essa exigência esta noite— disse ele, rindo.

—Você vai me comprar asas fritas?— ela murmurou, traçando círculos em seu joelho.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

—Se eu precisar.

—Você deve— disse ela solenemente.

—Tudo bem. Alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

—Não, que vai fazer—, anunciou ela, inclinando-se para pressionar um beijo em sua bochecha.

—Vou pedir-lhe asas se você me beijar— Jasper ofereceu. —Na verdade, se você beijar minha - Ow Droga!— ele respondeu, olhando para Emmett.

Emmett apontou para Edward com sua cerveja.

—Ele economiza tempo dessa maneira.

Rindo e se sentindo melhor, Edward deu um último beijo antes de ela ir para o banheiro, sem dúvida, passar metade da noite à espera na fila.

—Você acabou de rosnar?— Jasper perguntou, rindo.

Edward tirou os olhos da bunda de seu gafanhoto e enviou um olhar assassino para Jasper.

—Não. — Mas ele tinha. Oh merda, ele tinha. Ele estava se imaginando lambendo glacê em Isabella de uma centena de maneiras diferentes, uma vez que ela ofereceu.

Lamber o glacê fora de uma mulher era uma fantasia simples e que tinha sonhado em fazer há anos, mas não tinha encontrado a mulher certa para compartilhar com ele. Não havia dúvida de que ele poderia ter pedido a qualquer uma das inúmeras mulheres que tinha dormido no passado para viver esta fantasia pouco bizarra com ele antes, mas nunca se sentiu confortável o suficiente com qualquer uma delas.

Com Isabella...

Não havia nada que ele não poderia falar com a com ela. Na verdade, ele tinha mencionado essa fantasia para ela na semana passada. Depois que ela alegremente provocou ele por uma boa hora sobre isso ela jurou que iria deixá-lo lamber qualquer coisa que ele quisesse fora de seu corpo. A qualquer hora. Trinta segundos depois, ele estava lutando para manter suas pernas malditas em suas calças e mentalmente fazendo uma lista de compras, quando ela voltou para seu quarto com um sorriso e um biquíni cheio de creme.

Ele pode ter jogado -a no chão e lambeu cada pedaço cremoso maldito de cima dela, antes que ele jogou seu gafanhoto rindo por cima do ombro e levou-a para a geladeira, onde ele passou a colocar todas as coberturas do sundae que ele tinha de bom uso.

Deus, ele amava aquela mulher.

—Desculpe-me? Você se lembra de mim?— uma mulher bonita com cabelo loiro sedoso perguntou, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos.

Edward olhou para ela e franziu a testa. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de quem diabos ela era e a julgar pelo olhar apreciativo de Jasper estava enviando para o seu lado, ele gostaria de conhecê-la melhor.

—Não, eu sinto muito— disse ele, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

Seu sorriso tímido hesitou por um segundo, e depois estava de volta com força total. Sem pedir ela puxou a cadeira para a esquerda e sentou-se, certificando-se de inclinar-se para à frente o suficiente para dar-lhe uma visão de seu generoso decote.

Ela estendeu a mão para correr os dedos em seu braço apenas para descobrir ele o puxado para trás.

—Posso ajudar?— ele perguntou, sentindo todo o seu bom humor desaparecer. Sem dúvida, esta mulher tinha visto Isabella com ele apenas alguns minutos atrás. É engraçado como uma vez ele teria encontrado o comportamento assertivo desta mulher lisonjeiro e provavelmente teria abandonado seu encontro por ela, mas agora ele estava com Isabella. Ela o irritava sem fim de que a mulher e deu uma olhada em seu pequeno gafanhoto e rejeitou-a como se ela não fosse nada.

—Bem - disse ela, tirando a palavra como ela se ajeitou na cadeira, dando-lhe uma melhor visão de seus seios: — Eu estava lá com minhas amigas o engraçado era que você era o assunto da conversa. Então, de repente você está aqui e eu não podia ajudar, mas sinto que o destino estava me dizendo que eu e você devemos gastar uma longa noite sem dormir na minha cama hoje à noite —, disse ela com a voz rouca.

—Puta merda— Jasper murmurou, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

—Você não estava sentada com as amigas de Isabella?— Emmett apontou, soando tão chateado como ele se sentia.

Ela encolheu os ombros, o comentário de Emmett fora.

—Eu estou sentada com minha amiga— ressaltou. —Eu nunca seria amiga de alguém tão fria quanto Isabella.

Com aquele anúncio os três homens começaram a rir. Isabella era muitas coisas, mas fria? Claro que não.

Ela podia ser um pouco débil, mas só porque ela realmente se preocupava em não ferir os sentimentos das outras pessoas. É claro que isso era algo que precisava trabalhar, mas ele estava disposto a esquecer disso agora.

A mulher olhou para ele e cruzou os braços sobre seu amplo peito, dando-lhe o que era, provavelmente, o seu melhor olhar cadela.

—Eu me pergunto como você se sentiria se descobrisse que estavam brincando com você— ela retrucou.

—Oh, e quem está brincando comigo?— Edward perguntou, ainda rindo.

—Isabella—, disse ela.

—Você pode sair agora— disse ele, gesticulando com sua cerveja para ela sair. Caramba, as mulheres realmente poderiam ser cadelas de coração frio. Deixando de lado seu pequeno gafanhoto por uma chance para ele era baixo. Era compreensível, mas baixo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, estudando-o.

—Oh, sério? Não acha que ela está brincando com você?

—Isso nunca vai acontecer— disse ele, apontando novamente para ela sair. Mesmo Jasper parecia que ele queria que ela saísse e que estava dizendo algo. O homem geralmente não era tão seletivo quanto suas parceiras de cama e para ele deixar ir uma mulher fácil dizia muita coisa sobre como se sentia sobre Isabella. Edward sabia que o homem estava começando a ver Isabella como uma irmã se fosse de outra forma ele teria que esbofetear ele.

—Então por que não dormiu com você ainda?— ela perguntou, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Tudo nele congelou com essa pergunta. Seus olhos corriam ao longo de seus dois amigos para ver que os dois homens estavam olhando para ele, claramente chocado.

—Você não tem absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que diabos você está falando—, Edward retrucou, tentando ignorar o pavor que estava começando a subir.

Eles estão juntos há dois meses e nunca empurrou ou questionou sobre sua recusa a dormir com ele. Mesmo durante os momentos em que ele pensou que iria morrer se não deslizasse nela mas se conteve. Ele achava que ela só queria levá-lo lenta, certificar- se de que não ia ser uma idiota e soltar o rabo quando ele ficasse aborrecido com ela.

De repente, desejou perguntar por que ela não iria dormir com ele a primeira e única vez que ela trouxe para cima, em vez de apenas ser feliz que estava lhe dando uma chance.

—Oh? Acontece que eu sei que ela não dormiu com você e não tem planos para isso. Ela está brincando com você agora. Segundo ela você simplesmente não está à altura de seus padrões.

Jasper riu.

—Querida, vai tentar jogar com outra pessoa. Você não sabe nada sobre o que está falando.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente aparadas para ele quando ela se levantou.

—Não sei? Eu sei que ela não vai dormir com ele porque ela não está apaixonada por ele— ela anunciou triunfante, fazendo com que o ar em seus pulmões se apressasse para fora deles.

—Quando você se cansar de ser jogado me ligue— disse ela, empurrando um guardanapo dobrado em direção a ele.

Ele mal tinha consciência do que Jasper e Emmett disseram a ela ou Jasper pegou o guardanapo e rasgando-o.

Isabella não o amava.

—Edward, você não parece tão bem, cara—, Jasper disse, levantando-se e tomando o lugar da mãe de coração frio apenas desocupado. Ele pegou a jarra de cerveja e encheu o copo de Edward. —Tome uma bebida—, disse ele, empurrando a cabeça até que ele tinha pouca escolha a não ser fazer exatamente isso.

—Olha, eu não sei a besteira que ela estava vomitando, mas eu sei que Isabella absolutamente adora você—, Jasper disse com uma voz reconfortante, assustando o inferno fora dele. Jasper não iria tentar confortá-lo a menos que ele estivesse mal.

—Ele está certo—, Emmett facilmente concordou. —Ela está obviamente tentando iniciar alguma merda para Isabella. Simplesmente ignore a besteira. Ela não sabe o que está falando.

Edward forçou um sorriso.

—Talvez você esteja certo.

Jasper bufou.

—É claro que estamos certos. Qualquer um que esteve em torno de vocês dois nos dois últimos meses sabe que vocês dois não podem manter suas mãos longe um do outro.

Mas eles não tinham feito amor, Edward pensou amargamente. Ela tinha feito tudo com ele, mas isso e agora Edward suspeitava a razão por trás disso não era mais tão simples.

—Pediu asas de frango apimentadas? — Perguntou Isabella, envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço e pressionando um doce beijo em sua bochecha.

Emmett enviou um "eu avisei" olhar sobre a cerveja.

—Não, ainda não— disse ele, colocando a cerveja sobre a mesa para que ele pudesse pegar a mão dela na sua. Seus olhos dispararam passado de Isabella para a mesa das mulheres que estava procurando desta forma e rindo. Sua mandíbula apertou quase dolorosamente com a ideia de Isabella jogando com ele.

Isabella, claro, estava alheia a tudo, inclusive a mudança em seu humor.

— Bem, eu vou fazer o pedido no bar. Eu já volto.

—Ok— Edward disse, incapaz de tirar os olhos das mulheres rindo dele.

Jasper e Edward devem ter seguido o seu olhar.

—Não diga a Isabella isso, mas a maioria de suas amigas são putas— disse Jasper, despejando o último gole da cerveja em seu copo.

Normalmente ele concordaria com isso, mas agora ele tinha uma sensação de que ele era o peso de uma piada. Ele realmente não poderia ajudar, mas sentiu que Isabella poderia estar brincando com ele esse tempo todo.

Havia apenas uma maneira de descobrir e hoje à noite ele estava com medo que ele tivesse suas respostas de uma maneira ou de outra.

—Não brinque com isso — disse Emmett, não há dúvida de ler a expressão determinada em seu rosto corretamente. —Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e Isabella, mas as mulheres estão claramente tentando ferrar com ela de novo. Por favor, não estrague mais o lance.

Edward não respondeu de imediato. Ele bebeu o resto do copo lentamente. Finalmente, ele colocou o copo de volta na mesa e sentou-se, permitindo aos seus olhos para procurar o seu pequeno gafanhoto. Ela estava no bar rindo de algo que Becky disse ao barman.

Ele não sabia o que diabos ele faria se descobrisse que seu pequeno gafanhoto estava brincando com ele, mas hoje à noite ia descobrir.

—Querido, você está bem?

Edward olhou para ela e sorriu.

—Eu estou bem—, disse ele, colocando o braço em volta dela, puxando-a com força contra ele, quando a levou para sua casa.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele destrancou a porta. Isabella jogou a bolsa sobre a mesa de café e se dirigiu para o quarto dela mais do que pronta para sair de seus saltos altos e saia.

—Isabella?— Edward disse, parando ela.

Ela encostou-se à parede, como ela pirou seus sapatos.

—Sim?

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

—Eu. ... Eu queria saber se você queria ir para um mergulho—, disse ele, mas Isabella não pôde deixar de sentir que não era o que ele queria dizer.

Desde que ela voltou do banheiro, ela não pôde deixar de notar que Edward estava agindo de forma diferente. Ele parecia genuinamente chateado, mas negou qualquer momento, ela perguntou. Jasper e Emmett foram surpreendentemente apertados pronunciados sobre o assunto. De vez em quando ela pegou ambos os homens enviando olhares de matar para suas amigas.

Mais de uma vez ela pegou suas amigas e viu-as rir. Ela sabia que era ridículo, mas ela não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco paranoica. Foi, provavelmente, nada.

—Um mergulho parece divertido— disse ela, decidindo que ela preferiria esquecer tudo o resto, mas Edward. —Vou encontrá-lo na piscina em dez minutos.

—Ok— Edward disse, soando um pouco triste, pelo menos ela achava que ele estava.

Ela estava sendo ridícula, decidiu.

Quinze minutos depois, ela fechou a porta de vidro de correr atrás dela, assim como Edward quebrou a superfície da água. Mesmo à luz do luar turvo Edward era de tirar o fôlego. Ela observou os músculos de seus braços flexionarem enquanto corria os dedos pelo cabelo curto.

—A água está ótima— Edward disse, gesticulando para ela se juntar a ele.

Ela tirou os óculos e desejou ter acendido as luzes externas como sua visão escurecida e tornou-se confusa. Tentando não tropeçar, ela caminhou cinco metros até a mesa de pátio, com cautela, e colocou seus óculos sobre ela.

Infelizmente para ela o tempo que levou para colocar os óculos para baixo não tinha ajudado os olhos se ajustarem à luz fraca. Ela não queria destruir um mergulho romântico à meia-noite, acendendo as luzes, mas também não achou que cair de cara no chão era exatamente romântico também.

Por que não podia ser uma candidata para a cirurgia a laser de

olho?

Ela suspirou profundamente quando ela se virou, totalmente preparada para acender as luzes e destruir mais uma noite romântica, graças à sua visão pobre quando fortes braços molhados a pegaram.

—Não se preocupe meu pequeno gafanhoto, eu tenho você,— Edward sussurrou, pressionando um beijo em sua testa.

—Talvez devêssemos acender as luzes—, ela murmurou tristemente. —Eu não posso ver nada— admitiu ela em voz baixa, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha. Foi apenas mais um lembrete de que ela não era sexy ou desejável.

—Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você—, prometeu Edward enquanto a levava para a piscina e ajudou-a entrar na água morna.

Enquanto Edward abaixou-se para a piscina, ela mergulhou sob a água para molhar o cabelo. Quando ela voltou até três metros de distância, ela alisou o cabelo para trás e apertou os olhos.

—Edward?— ela disse, tentando separá-lo do resto das sombras escuras. Ela realmente não podia ver uma única coisa aqui. Talvez ela devesse...

Um pequeno grito assustado escapou dela como braços quentes em volta dela por trás. Edward riu baixinho em seu ouvido.

—Eu te assustei?

—Não— ela mentiu.

—Sinto muito— disse ele, pressionando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. —Você me perdoa?

Ela bufou.

—Não.

—E se eu prometer que não vou fazer isso de novo?— ele perguntou, parecendo divertido.

—Eu ia quebrar os punhos de fúria, porque ambos sabemos que você estaria mentindo.

—Nós não queremos isso. — Ele riu.

—Não — ela fungou, —nós não queremos.

—Então talvez você me deixe fazer isso para você com um beijo?— ele disse, já pressionando beijos molhados em seu pescoço. Fechando os olhos, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e para o lado para lhe dar melhor acesso.

—Eu suponho que seria aceitável— disse ela, mordendo um gemido pequeno de prazer como Edward correu as mãos para baixo seus quadris e sobre as coxas antes de trazê-los de volta para cima novamente.

—Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, — Edward sussurrou com voz rouca, traçando a sua língua por seu pescoço, tendo sua orelha na boca e sugando-a.

Suas mãos deslizaram até seus lados quase provocando, terminando logo abaixo dos seios antes de deslizar até seus quadris.

Isabella estendeu as mãos e agarrou seu cabelo molhado, puxando-o para baixo para o beijo que ele lhe prometeu.

Ele devorou sua boca ao contato. Sua língua empurrou o seu língua dentro de sua boca e ela acolheu, amamentou, amando o jeito que ele gemia com cada pequena provocação de lamber e chupar.

Sentindo-se um pouco ousada, ela estendeu a mão livre e abriu o nó frontal que prendeu a top do biquíni fechado. Liberando o cabelo ela deu de ombros a parte de cima, deixando-a cair entre seus corpos.

Seus mamilos endureceram instantaneamente a partir da mistura de água, ar fresco, e o desejo por este homem. Foi tão bom, mas ela precisava de mais. Colocando as mãos sobre onde a sua ainda repousava sobre seus quadris, ela puxou-os suavemente para cima, deslizando-os sobre seu corpo molhado até que eles estavam onde ela queria, precisava deles.

O gemido muito triste de Edward causou arrepios por todo o corpo. Ela arqueou em suas mãos, amando o jeito que pesava em seus seios, apertou, e acariciou-os. Quando ele correu as mãos sobre seus mamilos duros ela chupava sua língua, fazendo-o gemer mais alto que suas mãos se fecharam em torno de seus seios e os apertou.

—Edward—, ela murmurou desesperadamente contra a sua boca. Ela precisava de mais. Precisava dele.

Ele quebrou o beijo e virou-se em seus braços. Sua boca caiu sobre a dela enquanto ele a puxou contra ele. Ela adorava a maneira como seu peito duro quente sentiu contra seus seios, mas ela adorava a sensação de sua ereção dura lutando contra ela ainda mais.

Ela alcançou entre eles e segurou-o, passando os dedos provocando a sua longa extensão até encontrar a grande cabeça aveludada saindo do topo de sua sunga. Ela cobriu a cabeça grande na mão, correndo o dedo sobre ele e espalhando as gotas de emoção que vazou.

Edward se separou de sua boca com um gemido e trabalhou seu caminho até seus seios, lambendo, beijando e sugando cada centímetro de pele até que sua língua estava traçando círculos em torno de seu mamilo, tornando-o endurecido quase dolorosamente.

Suas mãos vieram para jogar, pegando cada seio e segurando a sua boca como uma oferenda. O fato de que ela não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo apenas intensificou a cada sensação que ele estava fazendo. Justamente quando ela pensou que ia morrer se não tomasse o mamilo em sua boca, ele se mudou para o outro seio e começou a tortura mais uma vez.

—Edward!— Ela gritou quando ele finalmente colocou-a para fora de sua miséria e levou mais do mamilo sensibilizado em sua boca. Ele beliscou e suavemente torceu o outro mamilo com os dedos. Isabella mal tinha consciência de que estava apoiando-a contra a borda da piscina.

Ele manteve seu mamilo na boca, sugando-o duro ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a parte inferior do biquíni. Isabella estava impotente para fazer qualquer coisa, mas segurar firmemente a seus ombros enquanto ele trabalhava em sua insanidade.

Sua boca deixou seu mamilo com um sonoro plop.

—Eu preciso te provar meu pequeno gafanhoto— disse ele com a voz rouca quando ele a pegou e sentou cuidadosamente na borda da piscina. —Deite-se.

Cuidadosamente, ela deitou-se no cimento fresco. Edward agarrou as costas dos joelhos e puxou as pernas abertas, espalhando sua largura.

—Tão bonita—, disse ele em voz baixa.

Ela sentiu seu hálito quente agradar sua coxa, antes que ele dar um beijo logo abaixo do joelho. Uma brisa fria passou entre suas pernas, provocando os lábios encharcados. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez estar tão ligada antes ou tão molhada.

Ela o queria. Esta noite. Agora.

—Edward, por favor—, implorou ela, tentando não contorcer-se contra a superfície de cimento implacável.

—Shhh, está tudo bem, — Edward murmurou contra sua perna. Ele pressionou um beijo contra sua coxa antes de executar sua língua quente molhada para baixo em sua perna. Ele evitou onde ela mais precisava dele para executar a sua língua, logo abaixo do umbigo para a outra perna.

—Por favor!— ela chorou como outra brisa brincava com ela sobre a pele sensibilizada, fazendo-a contorcer desesperadamente.

—Isso não é o que eu quero ouvir, meu pequeno gafanhoto, — Edward murmurou contra sua coxa. Ele correu sua língua molhada em um círculo sobre sua coxa interna, antes de suavemente sugar a área.

Ele pressionou um beijo suave contra a palha de cachos suaves entre as pernas, ganhando um gemido alto.

—Tão molhada, — disse ele, correndo a ponta de sua língua entre suas dobras. —Tão doce.

Sua língua traçou sua fenda enquanto colocava seus joelhos sobre os ombros. Quando sentiu os polegares separar suas dobras, ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, encorajando-o suavemente.

Ele correu a ponta de sua língua ao redor de sua pequena protuberância sensível e em torno de seu núcleo no que parecia uma figura de oito, certificando-se de não tocar nos pontos que ansiava por seu toque a mais. Ela abriu mais as pernas em um convite silencioso, fazendo Edward rir.

—Quer mais?— ele perguntou, pressionando um delicioso beijo para seu clitóris.

—Aham, — de alguma forma ela conseguiu responder.

Ele passou a língua sobre sua pequena protuberância sensível como uma recompensa.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto. Seus dedos nodosos em seu cabelo, incitando-o.

Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta quando sua língua correu para seu núcleo e deslizou suavemente. Seu polegar circulou delicadamente seu clitóris lentamente, usando seus sucos para aumentar a cada toque.

Dentro e fora sua língua se movia em um ritmo que a teve agarrando o cabelo dele, ofegante, gemendo e meio gritando seu nome. Seu orgasmo a pegou desprevenida. Um minuto ela estava ofegante e no outro ela estava ondulando seus quadris e gritando seu nome até que sua voz ficou rouca.

Edward deu um beijo rápido para o estômago.

—Venha aqui—, disse ele com firmeza.

Ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, Isabella sentou-se. Edward colocou entre as pernas, mantendo-os separados quando ele se inclinou e tomou sua boca em um beijo faminto que roubou qualquer sanidade que lhe restava. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pelas costas só parando para trabalhar seus shorts fora.

Assim que sua ereção foi libertada ela desistiu dos shorts e levou-o na mão. Edward gemeu alto em bom som em sua boca enquanto ele trabalhava para remover seus shorts, cuidando para não desalojar a mão dela.

Sem uma palavra, ele a pegou. Isabella envolveu as pernas ao redor dele, adorando a maneira como ele se sentia. Ela se mexeu em seus braços até que sua ereção dura foi pressionada firmemente contra seu núcleo molhado.

Edward agarrou suas nádegas, provocando sua fenda com a ponta dos seus dedos enquanto ele os movia através da água. Isabella estava tão presa ao que eles estavam fazendo que ela não soubesse que estavam fora da água até que ele a colocou em uma espreguiçadeira.

Ele soltou-a a ajoelhou-se no meio da espreguiçadeira perto de seu rosto.

—Abra-se, querida, — disse ele, casualmente, acariciando-se, esfregando a cabeça em seus lábios.

Isabella inclinou-se e levou-o em sua boca, sem hesitação. Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou delicadamente suas bolas firmes como ele se inclinou e deslizou dois dedos dentro dela.

—É isso aí, meu pequeno gafanhoto—, ele incentivou a voz rouca.

Ela adorava fazer isso para ele, adorava a maneira como ele se sentia, provou e gemeu. Ela puxou sua boca longe para que pudesse correr a língua até seu pênis e provocar sua fenda. Ele assobiou uma respiração quando ela o levou de volta em sua boca, sugando-o mais forte. Ela estava indo para vir em breve e estava determinada a levá-lo com ela. Ela acrescentou a outra mão, sabendo o quanto ele amava isso, como ela andava distraidamente os dedos. Isso foi tão bom...

—Hoje não—, Edward disse, de repente, afastando-se.

—O quê?— ela perguntou em transe quando ele mudou-se para deitar em cima dela. Sua confusão logo se transformou em prazer quando ele esfregou-se entre suas pernas.

Sorrindo, ela o puxou para um beijo. Ele a beijou de suavemente como ele trocou em cima dela. Quando sentiu a cabeça dura de sua ereção provocar o núcleo ela suspirou em sua boca.

—Você gosta disso?— Edward perguntou como ele brincava com suas dobras.

—Sim— ela assobiou quando ele brincava com seu clitóris.

—Você me quer?— ele sussurrou contra sua boca, colocando a ponta de sua ereção contra seu núcleo mais uma vez. Desta vez, ele empurrou gentilmente seus quadris, provocando-a.

Ela o desejava?

Sim.

Ela o amava e toda essa espera estava matando. Já não importava o que o futuro reservava. Ela o queria agora.

—Sim—. A palavra tinha acabado de sair de sua boca quando Edward empurrou para frente.

Duro.

Um pequeno grito escapou-lhe quando ele bateu todo o caminho. Ela mal tinha consciência dos beijos que ele estava pressionando contra o rosto ou como ele passou os braços em torno dela e segurou-a firmemente. A única coisa que foi registrado em sua mente era a dor de ser dividida em dois.

Doeu muito. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando que fosse ficar melhor. Isso não aconteceu. Edward continuou a empurrar dentro dela, tomando seus gritos e a maneira como ela cravou as unhas em suas costas como um incentivo.

Justamente quando ela pensou que não aguentava mais ele parou em cima dela e gemeu.

Bem, ela pensou como ele pressionou um suave beijo na testa dela, ela sabia que a primeira vez ia doer. Concedido ele

provavelmente não a teria magoado se ela falasse com ele antes que eles fizeram isso, mas eles tinham sido apanhados pelo momento. Foi melhor assim, mais romântico. Ela gostou da ideia de sua primeira vez ser um resultado de estar fora de controle.

Ok, então ele tinha machucado... ruim, mas acabou agora e Isabella estava feliz.

Ela deu um beijo na testa úmida.

Edward riu, inclinando-se para trás para pressionar um beijo na ponta do nariz.

—Eu sabia—, disse ele, ofegante.

—Sabia o quê?— ela perguntou confusa.

Ele roçou seus lábios contra os dela.

—Eu sabia que elas estavam mentindo quando disseram que você não iria dormir comigo.

Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir quando ele olhou para seu pequeno gafanhoto. Não só ele provou que Isabella o amava, mas que tinha sido o sexo mais quente de sua vida. Ela tinha sido tão incrivelmente quente e úmida e apertada pra caralho que ele quase explodiu quando entrou nela.

Os últimos dois meses tinham definitivamente valido a pena esperar. Nunca se sentiu tão bem antes com sexo. Só de pensar o quão bom ele era tinha seu pênis endurecendo mais.

—Saia de mim!— Isabella disse, empurrando-o para longe.

Confuso como o inferno, Edward afastou-se dela.

—O que há de errado?

—Você fez sexo comigo porque alguém lhe disse que não faria sexo com você? Você teve relações sexuais para provar que alguém estava errado?— ela xingou, quase gritando.

Ele ergueu as mãos em menção de aplacar, na esperança de acalmá-la, mas deixou-as cair quando se lembrou de que ela não podia ver.

—Não é assim!

—Oh? Então ninguém te disse que eu não ia dormir com você?

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, se perguntando como isso tinha ido para o mal tão rápido.

—Olha— ele suspirou, — talvez devêssemos ir para dentro e falar sobre isso.

—Agora? Agora você quer falar sobre isso?— perguntou ela, tentando passar por ele e quase caindo na piscina. Ele rapidamente a pegou. Assim que ela estava firme, enfiou as mãos e cautelosamente caminhou ao redor da piscina.

—Eu não acredito que você fez isso!

Isso o tomou de surpresa.

—Que diabos você quer dizer? Como exatamente foi uma surpresa? Eu sou a porra do seu namorado, Isabella. Isso estava prestes a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, com a maneira que nós ficávamos um para o outro.

—Só porque estamos namorando não significa que eu estava preparada para dormir com você!— ela retrucou.

Puta merda...

Eles tinham razão.

—Você não estava pensando em dormir comigo, estava?— ele perguntou, sem se preocupar em esconder o quão chateado estava.

—Eu não tinha certeza ainda! Até 10 minutos atrás eu não tinha feito a minha mente!

Ele contornou a piscina, assim como Isabella encontrou os óculos e os colocou.

—Você estava fodidamente brincando comigo?— perguntou ele.

Quando ela não respondeu, ele continuou.

—Suas amigas estavam certas. Você estava desfrutando muito jogando comigo! — ele gritou, pela primeira vez desde que a conheceu, não se importando que ele a fazia estremecer. —Será que você se gabou que você me deixou de joelhos e me manteve ofegante? Era esta a vingança por todas as besteiras que eu fiz você passar ao longo dos anos? Será que você ainda gosta de mim um pouco ou foi tudo isso em um jogo de merda para você?

—Um jogo?— perguntou ela, enxugando as lágrimas que Edward não deixaria afetá-lo. Ela estava chateada? Muito fodidamente, porque ele estava chateado. Ela jogou com ele.

—Você tem coragem de gritar comigo quando acabou de tirar minha virgindade para provar alguma coisa?— ela exigiu.

Ele congelou.

Virgindade?

Ela tinha sido apertada, mas...

—Oh, meu Deus, — ele resmungou.

—Eu não sei quem falou com você, bem, eu tenho uma ideia de quem, mas elas deixaram de fora um item muito importante. Que eu estava me guardando para o homem que eu pensei que iria passar o resto da minha vida. É por isso que eu não dormi com você —, disse ela, claramente tentando lutar contra as lágrimas.

Assim toda a raiva nele foi drenada. Ele estendeu a mão para puxá-la para seus braços apenas para ter as mãos levemente batidas a distância.

—Você estava tão malditamente ansioso para provar algo que você nem sequer parou para pensar sobre o que estava fazendo!

—Querida—, ele disse, mantendo o tom suave, — se eu soubesse que você era virgem, eu teria feito isso de forma diferente, mas não posso me arrepender disso. - Ele respirou fundo. —Eu estou apaixonado por você Isabella.

—Ai! — ele disse quando seu pequeno gafanhoto o chutou na canela. —Que diabos foi isso? Eu te disse que te amo e você me ataca?

—Isso é por ser um idiota! Você espera até estragar e puxar as grandes armas? Que tal me dizer isso e fazer amor comigo porque você me ama e não porque você sentiu que tinha algo a provar?

Ele balançou a cabeça solenemente, quando estendeu a mão para ela.

—Isso parece razoável. Vamos para dentro e eu vou fazer isso direito.

—Você está louco? Você acha que eu vou deixar você me tocar depois do que aconteceu?

—Eu realmente sinto muito sobre isso— disse ele, estendendo a mão para ela novamente.

—Você realmente pensou que eu poderia te machucar? Isso é pior do que qualquer coisa que você fez aqui esta noite, — disse ela, gesticulando em direção à piscina. —Deveria ter sido mais do que óbvio que eu te amei — ela murmurou, limpando freneticamente as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Edward sentiu seu coração quebrar enquanto a olhava.

—Isabella, eu sinto muito.

Isabella ignorou seu pedido de desculpas e ele não podia dizer que realmente a culpava no momento.

—Você estava tão ocupado tentando provar que eu não estava jogando que você não pensou.

—O que você está...?

—Edward, eu não estou no controle da natalidade e você não usou um preservativo — disse ela, interrompendo-o.

—Merda — ele murmurou. Ele tinha fodido de tantas maneiras hoje que não estava certo por onde começar, mas sabia que porra era o mais importante.

—Oh merda é certo—, Isabella estalou, abrindo a porta de vidro e entrou.

Ele nunca se esqueceu de usar camisinha antes. Nem uma vez. Ele lambeu os lábios repentinamente secos.

—Isabella, temos que conversar.

—Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes— disse ela, virando-lhe as costas.

—Isabella, por favor, não faça isso.

—Me deixe em paz, Edward— disse ela, fechando a porta e trancando-a.

Ela estava louca, ele disse a si mesmo, enquanto esperava por ela para voltar e dar-lhe outro pedaço de sua mente. Ele tinha fodido um grande momento, mas ambos sabiam desde o início que ele provavelmente iria fazer isso.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele tinha certeza que ela ia perceber que ele nunca realmente acreditava que poderia machucá-la. Ele a amava. Ela tinha que saber que ele não iria amá-la, a menos que confiasse nela. Ela só precisava de alguns minutos para se tranquilizar.

Quando poucos minutos transformaram-se em trinta minutos ele se obrigou a mover-se. Ele só precisava pedir desculpas a ela. Ele pulou sobre a pequena cerca de piquete separando suas propriedades e fez o seu caminho até a janela mais do que pronto para pedir e implorar, se isso é o que fosse preciso para levá-la a ouvi-lo quando o som de seus soluços silenciosos chamou sua atenção.

—Isabella?

Nenhuma resposta.

Ele ficou lá perguntando o que diabos deveria fazer. De repente, rastejando em seu quarto e suplicando-lhe não parecia uma ideia tão inteligente. Ela precisava de tempo para pensar, provavelmente mais tempo, então deu a ela.

— Eu vou estar em meu quarto quando você estiver pronta para conversar. Assim, basta gritar ou chamar. Disse

em voz alta, sentindo-se como um idiota inútil sem saber o que fazer.

Isabella passou metade da noite chorando e esperando por Edward rastejar pela janela e abraça-la. Quando

viu que não ia acontecer, pegou um travesseiro e um cobertor e dirigiu-se para o safá, incapaz de dormir em sua cama sem ele.

Não podia acreditar em quanto isso a machucou. Tinha sido uma idiota por pensar que pudesse se preparar

para esse momento. Perder Edward foi bastante difícil, mas o jeito que ele a tinha machucado…

Perdeu tanto em uma noite; seu melhor amigo, namorado, virgindade e seu coração.

Como ele poderia pensar que ela faria isso com ele? Poderia imaginar o que Amy e sua amiga Irina, principalmente Irina, poderia ter dito para pertuba-lo, mas o que não conseguia entender é porque ele não

conversou com ela primeiro.

Certo que a conversa deviria ter sido no inicio, mas isso não era desculpa para seu comportamento. Ele tinha

a intenção de seduzir e as consequencias que se dane. Não tinha importancia se ela teve seus motivos para

querer esperar ou como se sentia sobre o assunto. Ele só se importava com ele mesmo.

Ela desejou perceber isso mais cedo. Todos esses anos esperando para quê? Uma experiência horrivel que

ela nunca poderia ter de volta. Só por isso ela não poderia mais perdoa-lo.

—Você esta sem ovos. Jasper gritou.

—Não me importa. Disse Edward sem tirar os olhos da porta da frente de Isabella.

Por volta das 3 da manha ele percebeu que tinha fodido esta situação ainda mais por não ficar com ela. Passou as duas horas seguintes repassando cada momento da noite anterior, tentando descobrir exatamente quando ferrou tudo e fez uma lista. Depois que fez a lista, de 3 páginas, frente e verso, enfiou-a no bolso e veio para fora

esperando por Isabella para que pudesse começar a se desculpar.

Ele pensou em acordá-la, mas, em seguida, teria mais uma coisa para se desculpar por isso ele resolveu esperar em seu degrau da frente. Há meia hora Jasper decidiu juntar-se a ele depois que o viu esperando do lado de fora de sua casa.

—Você vai ficar sentado aqui o dia todo?— Perguntou Jasper, saindo pela porta da frente. —Eu estou morrendo de fome. Vamos pegar algo para o café da manhã. No momento em que voltar Bella estará pronta e você pode ir rastejar.

Edward teimosamente balançou a cabeça.

—Eu não vou sair até que eu fale com ela. Além disso, não estou com fome.

—Santo Cristo—, Jasper murmurou, benzendo-se.

Ele ignorou Jasper focado na porta da frente de Bella. Poucos minutos depois abriu e Bella tropeçou fora. Edward estava de pé em poucos segundos e se dirigia para ela. Ele realmente não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele teria sido capaz de esperar antes de invadir a casa dela e pedindo-lhe perdão.

—Bella, eu... — ele parou de falar quando viu a grande mochila que estava meio carregando, meio arrastando. —O que está acontecendo?

Pela primeira vez em meses, o rosto de Bella não acendeu quando o viu. Ela empurrou os óculos de volta no nariz e voltou a puxar a bolsa.

—Eu vou viajar— disse ela, parecendo triste.

—Por quanto tempo?— Perguntou Edward, sentindo como se todo o seu mundo estivesse desabando ao seu redor.

—Uma semana— disse Bella, passando por ele quando arrastou a bolsa maldita.

Uma semana? Não, eles não podem ser separados por uma semana. Isso é muito tempo. Uma semana pensando sobre o quão mal ele tinha fodido e quanto melhor sem ele, ela seria não era o que eles precisavam. Eles precisavam resolver isso aqui e agora, para que ele pudesse continuar rastejando.

—Eu não acho que é uma grande ideia, Bella—, disse ele, levantando automaticamente o saco e colocando-o no porta-malas aberto para ela quando ela começou a lutar para levantá-la. —Por que não entramos e conversamos sobre isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça teimosamente.

—Eu não posso. Se eu não for eu vou perder milhares de dólares.

Ele acenou que para o lado como se nada fosse.

—Eu vou reembolsá-la. Basta ficar aqui e deixar-me explicar sobre a noite passada.

—Não há nada para explicar, Edward— Bella disse, balançando a cabeça tristemente. —Eu acho que é o melhor, se acabarmos as coisas agora.

Suas palavras foram como um soco no seu estômago.

—Você esta louca, Bella. Talvez... talvez você tenha razão. Talvez você só precise de uma semana para pensar sobre as coisas—, ele disse rapidamente, desesperado para fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa que possa fazê-la aceita-lo de volta. —Tire uma semana, pense sobre isso. Nós dois sabíamos que eu estava indo para ferrar em algum momento, meu pequeno gafanhoto. Após pensar sobre isso você vai perceber que é tudo o que era. Então você vai voltar aqui e eu vou rastejar e vamos passar por isto.

Ela não podia sequer olhar para ele quando disse:

— Eu realmente sinto muito, Edward.

Edward não podia se mover, mal conseguia respirar quando Bella levantou-se na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

—Sinto muito— ela disse, parecendo à beira das lágrimas. — Nós sempre seremos amigos — disse ela, entregando o golpe mortal.

_**Beijos e até amanha.**_


	6. Chapter FINAL

_**Último capítulo!**_

_**Boa leitura.**_

Isabella mal se conteve para olhar para Edward quando ela deu um

passo para longe e viu que ele tinha deixado. Foi o melhor ela disse a si mesma quando jogou a

pequena mochila no porta-malas. Ela fechou-o e caminhou lentamente para o lado do motorista, esperando para pegar um último vislumbredele.

Mesmo que ela sempre soubesse que não tinha futuro, não

conseguia parar de se sentir desapontada. Ele tinha dado a ela tão facilmente. Talvez fosse uma coisa

boa que eles tivessem acabado então, ela disse a si mesma. Se ele desistiu tão facilmente, então

realmente não se importava com ela e que era o melhor descobrir agora.

Pelo menos é por isso que ela tentou dizer a si mesma ao longo das próximas três horas, enquanto ela

dirigia. A cada cinco minutos, verificava o seu telefone para ver se ainda estava funcionando. Ela só

queria ouvir sua voz.

Ela sabia que estava acabado entre eles, mas isso não significa nada para o seu coração. Tudo o que ela

queria fazer era encostar o carro e se enrolar em uma bola e chorar, mas não iria permitir-se a

liberação, ainda não. Quando ela chegasse à casa de campo, em seguida, se permitiria quebrar em

privacidade e usar a semana para consertar seu coração.

Depois desta semana realmente não sabia o que ia fazer. Ela disse-lhe que seriam sempre amigos, mas realmente não achava que seria capaz de vê-lo no dia a dia e sobreviver depois disso. Pior ainda, o que ela faria quando uma mulher acordasse gritando o nome de Edward depois que ele jogou para o lado? Isabella não seria capaz de sobreviver sabendo Edward estava com outra mulher.

Durante a próxima semana, quando não estivesse chorando, ou

ficando bêbada no esquecimento, descobriria o que fazer sobre o trabalho e sua casa. Se as coisas

piorassem poderia alugar sua casa e encontrar um apartamento, mesmo que apenas temporário.

Trabalho seria outra questão. Agora, trabalhava em uma das mais prestigiadas escolas privadas no

país, mas sabia que se deixasse ela provavelmente iria acabar trabalhando em uma escola pública por muito menos dinheiro.

Seu estômago roncando felizmente quebrou jogando para longe

seus pensamentos bastante deprimentes. Ela pegou a próxima saída da autoestrada. Dez minutos

depois, ela estava de volta na estrada e franzindo a testa ela comprou, um suco extra grande de laranja,

três rolos de café, dois muffins e três bolos de maçã.

—Ótimo, ele tem me treinado—, ela murmurou com um rolar de olhos. Ou ela teria de quebrar este hábito de pedir para um pequeno exército ou se tornaria gorda, pensou com um suspiro. Ela pegou um dos rolos de café e deu uma pequena mordida antes de colocá-lo para baixo e tomando um gole de suco.

Quando uma música particularmente irritante veio no rádio,

ela passou um minuto procurando uma música decente. Quando finalmente encontrou uma, pegou o rolo de café e franziu o cenho para o meio comido assado item.

Aparentemente, ela tinha comido mais do que pensava. Grande, ela estava comendo fora de depressão e, sem dúvida, estaria gorda quando voltasse para trabalhar depois da férias em algumas semanas. Ela deu uma mordida em seu rolo de café e colocou-o de volta no banco do passageiro e pegou o suco meio vazio agora.

—Que diabos?— ela murmurou, tirando os olhos da estrada para olhar para a quantidade insana de comida que ela tinha comprado. Ela não tinha comprado dois muffins e três bolos de maçã? Havia apenas um de cada no

momento. Ela estava começando a se perguntar se estava ficando louca quando uma grande mão

bronzeada apareceu de repente, assustando o inferno santo fora soltou um grito de surpresa, empurrando o volante para a direita e quase colidindo com um caminhão de reboque. Demorou alguns segundos antes de seu cérebro começar a funcionar novamente e quando o fez, ela estreitou os olhos na mão que estava cegamente procurando o suco de laranja.

Olhando, ela estendeu a mão e apertou a parte de trás da mão.

Duro.

-Ai!

Isabella roubou um rápido olhar para trás no banco de trás e xingou. De alguma forma, Edward conseguiu dobrar seu corpo grande no chão do seu carro de tamanho médio e cobriu-se com a toalha grande que mantinha lá atrás.

— Que diabos você está fazendo?

Edward suspirou como ele jogou a toalha e se esforçou para subir do chão. Uma vez que estava confortavelmente sentado no banco de trás, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou seu suco de laranja.

—Tomando o café da manhã. — Ele tomou um gole. —O que lhe parece?

—Por que você está no meu carro?— ela exigiu que fizesse o seu melhor para encará-lo e manter o

carro em linha reta.

—Quanto mais você esperava que a gente terminasse a nossa luta?— perguntou ele, inclinando-se para prender o último bolo maçã. Ele deu uma grande mordida antes de segurá-lo em seus lábios para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Ela empurrou a mão dele.

—Que diabos você quer dizer com terminar a nossa luta? Terminamos Edward. Sinto muito, mas acabou—, disse ela, tentando manter a calma.

—Não, nós não terminamos.

—Sim, nós terminamos.

—Eu não penso assim—, disse ele calmamente, terminando oresto da massa, como se ele não tivesse um cuidado no mundo.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, terminei com você!— ela retrucou, sentindo o último fio de pressão paciência.

Ela olhou no espelho retrovisor, quando ele não disse nada por um minuto apenas para encontrá-lo

franzindo a testa. Finalmente, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não, eu acho que eu teria me lembrado disso.

Sua boca se abriu.

—De qualquer forma, — Edward continuou como se não tivesse acabado de sair dela sem palavras com esse pequeno anúncio —, depois da nossa conversa, percebi que você planejou uma semana para nós e eu realmente não poderia concordar mais. Uma semana é exatamente o que precisamos para trabalhar com os nossos

problemas.

—Oh meu Deus, — ela murmurou, —você é louco.

Outro encolher de ombros descuidado.

—Então, para onde vamos, afinal?— Perguntou Edward, ficando confortável.

—Nós não estamos indo a lugar algum. Estou deixando você na próxima parada. Você pode pegar carona no seu caminho de volta para casa.

—Isso realmente não vai funcionar para mim—, Edward disse, dando-lhe um sorriso sexy, quando ela olhou para ele através do espelho.

Seu aperto no volante enquanto rezava por paciência.

—Edward, acabou. Sinto muito, mas você tem que aceitá-lo.

—Não, eu não acredito, — ele disse calmamente, irritando-aainda mais.

—Edward—, disse ela com firmeza.

—Isabella, — ele zombou, no mesmo tom, fazendo com que os lábios se contorcessem, maldito!Ela suspirou profundamente.

—Edward, você realmente me machucou na noite passada. Eu não acho que você...

—Eu sei que eu realmente fodi, Isabella, mas você lembra-se que eu lhe disse quando começamos que eu iria provavelmente estragar isso, — disse ele, cortando-a.

—Sim, você fez Edward, e ontem à noite você provou além de qualquer dúvida que você não é capaz de estar em um relacionamento.

—Não, na noite passada eu provei que eu sou um idiota, —disse Edward com naturalidade.

Ela não ia discutir com isso desde que tinha chegado à mesma

conclusão depois de ouvir o que aconteceu, mas isso não quer dizer que tinha mudado de ideia.

—Edward, terminamos, — ela disse mais suavemente.

Ele bufou.

—Não, não terminamos.

—Sim, terminamos! Pare de dizer isso!

—Não, nós apenas estamos lutando. Você me ama e você sabe muito bem disso.

Ela abriu a boca para negar, mas não podia. Ela o amava. Mais do que tudo nesta terra, mas ele a

machucou na noite passada e ela não tinha tanta certeza de que podia confiar nele para não fazê-lo

novamente.

Quando ela não disse nada, ele se acomodou em seu banco e disse:

—Eu vou com você, assim você pode muito bem se acostumar com isso. Quanto mais cedo começar a luta de novo mais cedo nós podemos passar para a próxima fase.

—E que fase?— ela perguntou com cautela.

—Sexo de reconciliação, — disse ele, sorrindo imensamente quando ele balançou as sobrancelhas.

—O que estamos fazendo aqui?— Edward perguntou quando ele saiu do carro, mas não antes de Isabella. Ele não era um idiota, afinal.

Ela ainda estava chateada com ele e foi, provavelmente, ainda à

procura de uma maneira de abandonar sua bunda. Em retrospecto, ele provavelmente não deveria ter

feito esse comentário sobre sexo de reconciliação.

A hora que passou na parada de descanso tinha definitivamente provado isso. Ela tentou tudo o que podia para tirá-lo do carro, mas ele se recusou a ceder. Finalmente, quando ela estava sem fôlego e exausta de tentar arrastá-lo para fora do carro, foi uma tentativa triste, deu-se, fechou a porta e partiu, ignorando-o pelas próximas duas horas.

—Eu preciso de mantimentos, — ela murmurou tristemente, lançando outro olhar em sua direção. Quando seus olhos pararam entre o centro Super Wal-Mart e seu carro, ele agarrou as chaves da mão dela.

—Ei!— Ela tentou agarrá-las para longe dele.

—Desculpe meu pequeno gafanhoto, você não está me DEIXANDO no mundo de Wally, — disse ele, guardando as chaves e indo para a loja, deixando-a fumegando. Ele não se incomodou em olhar para trás uma vez que sabia que ela não ia a lugar nenhum.

Embora a Wal-Mart não fosse sua primeira escolha, este resolveu um problema. Ele não tinha

nenhuma roupa desde que ele tinha tido um pouco de pressa para se esconder no carro de Isabella antes

que ela o visse. Mas isso iria funcionar bastante bem para ele e, desde que pudesse sentir o cheiro do

sal no ar, ele sabia exatamente o que comprar.

—Eu te odeio—, Isabella murmurou, atacando ele para pegar um carrinho.

—Você me ama e me adora—, Edward informou-lhe que ele

habilmente roubou seu carrinho para longe dela e se dirigiu para departamento dos homens.

Ao longo do caminho ele parou no departamento feminino,

quando um pequeno biquíni preto chamou sua atenção, decidindo que ficaria ótimo em Isabella ele

jogou para dentro do carrinho, assim como o vermelho por trás dele. Ele não estava muito preocupado

quando Isabella não o seguiu. Ele percebeu que ela estava em algum lugar na loja tentando se acalmar

ou comprar uma bola de beisebol para bater em sua bunda em sua apresentação.

Isso foi bom. Eles teriam uma semana inteira para trabalhar os seus problemas para fora ela quisesse

ou não. Ela era sua, pura e simples e quanto mais cedo ela percebesse que eles ficariam juntos para

sempre mais cedo que pudesse corrigir o erro que ele fez na noite passada e mostrar-lhe o quão bom

pode estar entre eles.

Depois que ele pegou sungas, roupas suficientes para uma

semana e alguns produtos de higiene pessoal, ele dirigiu-se para a seção de mercearia. Quando ele viu

o carrinho de Isabella, ele não poderia deixar de bufar em descrença. Será que ela realmente acha que a

compra de porções individuais de alimentos estava indo para alimentá-los por uma semana?

Claramente a sua luta tinha machucado seu cérebro.

Ele parou perto de seu carrinho ignorando seu olhar bonitinho e jogou todas as suas coisas em sua

cesta.

—Ei!— ela disse, tentando impedi-lo. —Que diabos você está fazendo?

—Preciso de mais espaço no meu carrinho para os alimentos—, disse simplesmente. Ele se dirigiu para a seção de laticínios, esperando que ela não apenas

abandonasse sua merda para voltar para ele. Então, novamente, ela deveria saber que se o fizesse, ele

iria levá-la como um convite para passear nu toda a semana.

—Por que você precisa de banho de espuma?— ela perguntou, quando ela surgiu ao lado dele na frente dos refrigeradores de leite.

Ele colocou dois litros de leite no carrinho.

—É para você—, disse ele em um tom que a deixou saber quedevia ser mais do que óbvio. Seu pequeno gafanhoto adorava tomar longos banhos de espuma para

relaxar e ele realmente precisava dela relaxada, se ele estava tentado convencê-la a perdoá-lo e

esquecer essa bobagem de separação.

—Esta... bem, — disse ela lentamente, pegando uma caixa de

papelão preto familiar. —E o que acontece com eles? Um pacote de vinte e tamanho máximo, nada

menos, alguém pensa muito bem de si mesmo.

Suspirando, Edward estendeu a mão e pegou a caixa de preservativos de suas mãos.

—Apenas uma caixa? Pensei que tinha pegado três, — ele murmurou, fazendo um show de olhar em seu carrinho para as outras caixas. Finalmente, com um suspiro resignado, ele jogou a caixa de volta. —Lembre-me de pegar algumas caixas na saída.

Com isso, ele se dirigiu até a seção de biscoitos, sabendo que ela estava atrás definitivamente para

siga este tempo.

—Por que diabos eu iria lembrá-lo? Nós não vamos precisar de uma caixa, muito menos de três!

Edward realmente não poderia deixar de sorrir para aquele pequeno anúncio.

—Tudo bem—, disse ele, pegando a caixa de preservativos e colocando-a na prateleira de cima entre alguns figos e biscoitos de goma. —Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso.

O dano já havia sido feito na noite passada. Se tivesse sido

qualquer outra mulher ele a teria arrastado a sua bunda para a farmacia para para comprar a pílula do dia

seguinte, mas com Isabella sentiu estranhamente calmo sobre a coisa toda. Na verdade, sentia-se um

pouco animado com a ideia de Isabella ter um filho dele.

Até poucas horas atrás ele não tinha dado muita atenção às

consequências da noite passada. Ele estava com muito medo de ter perdido Isabella para pensar em

outra coisa, mas uma vez que ele se viu espremido em seu pequeno esconderijo, ele não tinha muito

que fazer, mas pensou.

Quando ele se permitiu a pensar em ter um filho ele poderia ter se assustado um pouco. Felizmente Isabella tinha praticamente explodido o rádio, isso provavelmente não a deixou ouvir sua

hiperventilação. Depois que ele finalmente conseguiu se acalmar se permitiu pensar sobre Isabella

grávida de seu filho. Ele tinha ficado um pouco chocado quando a ideia, o que não o assustou.

Logo ele estava imaginando as meninas com travessos olhos

verdes e tranças, pedindo-lhe para brincar de chá. Claro que ele ia trazer comida de verdade para a festa

do chá. Nenhuma daquelas besteiras de fingir alimentos para suas meninas.

No momento em que Isabella tinha parado no café da manhã ele

estava mais calmo sobre tudo. Já tinha decidido ignorar essa absurda separação. Foi simplesmente

ridículo e ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Isabella iria perceber que, para que pudessem começar

a fazer toda a sua equipe de beisebol de meninas.

—Você estava?— Isabella perguntou, parecendo tão malditamente confusa e adorável.

—Malditamente certo, — disse ele, pegando vários pacotes de biscoito e jogando-os em seu carrinho. —Nada deveria vir entre nós, quando estamos fazendo amor—,explicou ele, amando o jeito que seu pequeno gafanhoto ficou com o rosto vermelho brilhante.

—Nós não vamos fazer isso de novo!— ela sussurrou baixinho.

Não fazer isso de novo? Por favor. Se havia uma coisa que ele sabia sobre o seu pequeno gafanhoto era

que ela era tão insaciável no quarto como ele era. Ele a teria em sua cama até o final do dia garantiu.

Três horas da manhã e Isabella estava perto de chorar. Ela estava tão incrivelmente cansada. Sua cabeça

latejava e se sentia mal do estômago. Ela não tinha dormido em cinco dias.

Nem um piscar de olhos.

Infelizmente não tinha nada a ver com a casa. A cama era firme do jeito que ela gostava, o ar

condicionado funcionava perfeitamente, mantendo a pequena cabana em uma refrescante temperatura

de 20 graus, o único barulho para ser ouvido, era o som das ondas batendo contra a praia. Ela realmente

desejava que houvesse algo para reclamar porque isso significaria ir ao um dos hotéis da estrada que

poderia lhe fornecer o sono que seu corpo tanto precisava.

A razão pela qual ela não conseguia dormir era muito simples.O bastardo que se recusava a sair, não importava quantas vezes ela implorasse, suplicasse ou ameaçasse, ele era cem por cento

responsável por esse pequeno problema. Ser dependente de outra pessoa para dormir não era saudável

ou normal, mas não importava quantas vezes ela tentasse passar essa mensagem para o seu corpo

exausto ele não queria ouvir.

Ela tentou de tudo nos últimos três dias. No início, ela pensou que relaxamento seria a estratégica,

então ela tinha tomado cerca de uma dúzia de banhos quentes, leu alguns livros, e ainda tentou um

relaxante passeio ao luar ao longo da praia. Quando o relaxamento não funcionou, ela mudou-se para a

atividade vigorosa. Ela tentou nadar, fazer longas caminhadas, e limpar a casa de cima a baixo.

Absolutamente nada funcionava. Não havia nenhuma maneira

que ela pudesse lidar com mais um dia sem dormir, muito menos com os quatro dias que Edward estava

determinado a ficar.

Ela sentou-se na cama e chutou o lençol para fora. Droga. Se ela ia ser presa com ele, então ela poderia muito bem tirar algo dele.

Ela abriu a porta e caminhou pelo curto corredor.

Edward olhou para ela e suspirou. Ela não estava muito surpresa ao encontrá-lo acordado. Parece que

este pequeno vício passou para ambas as direções, felizmente, porque se ela ia sofrer ele também

sofreria. Reconheceu que a sua incapacidade de dormir poderia ter mais a ver com as pequenas

cadeiras de vime, que ela foi obrigada a sentar-se por toda a noite.

—Eu não sei o que você fez, mas isso destruiu o meu sono e você não vai me devolver minhas coisas, então eu decidi que você vai me deixar utilizar o seu corpopara dormir — esclareceu ela, com medo que ele pudesse ter a ideia errada. — Quando for para casa eu posso conseguir uma receita de pílulas para dormir do meu médico.

Edward simplesmente olhou para ela através dos olhos vermelhos.

—Tudo bem— disse ela com firmeza, apontando para si mesma. —Mova sua bunda—,disse ela, apontando para ele ir para o quarto.

—Não — disse suavemente.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

—Não me faça te machucar, Edward. Estou muito cansada para qualquer besteira essa noite, assim mova sua bunda.

Ele teimosamente balançou a cabeça.

—Não até que você prometa passar os últimos quatro dias comigo.

—Não.

Eles se separaram, e ele realmente precisava aceitar isso,

especialmente porque voltaria a trabalhar em duas semanas. Ela não queria ter que lidar com qualquer

absurdo no trabalho. Ele precisava aceitar isso para que ambos pudessem seguir em frente. Já era

muito difícil ficar perto dele e não poder tocá-lo.

Ela o amava muito, e isso a estava matando. A melhor coisa

que ele poderia fazer para ambos era a deixá-la ir agora para que ela pudesse ter algum tempo, mesmo

alguns dias, para lamentar sua relação. Ela sabia que teria que colocar sua casa a venda e procurar um

novo emprego, assim que voltasse.

Após isso, ela sabia que nunca conseguiria estar no mesmo

quarto com ele ou avistá-lo andando por aí sem sentir seu coração se quebrar. Ela precisava colocar o

máximo de espaço entre eles se esperasse sobreviver a isso.

—Temos quatro dias restantes, Isabella. Se você quer dormir, então você vai me dar o que eu quero.

—Você precisa dormir tanto quanto eu preciso. — ressaltou.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

—Estou disposto a ficar sem se isso for necessário.

—Nós não vamos voltar a ficar juntos—, disse ela, sentindo-se mais cansada do que tinha há cinco

minutos.

—Eu não estou pedindo para isso, Isabella. Estou pedindo algum tempo real com você.

—Você espera que eu acredite nisso?

—Sim,— ele disse, soando tão exausto quanto ela se sentia. —Eu só quero um tempo com você.

Ela pensou por um momento. Neste ponto, ela eestava disposta

a gastar mais seus rins se isso significasse ir dormir.

—Tudo bem—, disse lentamente. —Mas só um tempo. Sem beijos, sexo ou toques.

Ele suspirou com alívio óbvio quando ele chegou a seus pés.

—Isso é bom, —disse ele, passando-a para o quarto. Ela o seguiu ansiosa para finalmente dormir um pouco.

—Mantenha a roupa de baixo, — anunciou quando ela entrou no quarto.

Ele puxou a cueca de volta, provavelmente cansado demais para discutir, e deixou-se cair na

cama. Depois de uma ligeira hesitação, Isabella deitou-se e curvou-se contra ele. Em questão de

minutos, ela sentiu seu corpo relaxar e começou a divagar.

—Oh meu Deus, não! Vai me morder!— Isabella gritou, saltando para trás quando o pequeno caranguejo se moveu para ela.

Edward riu quando viu o seu pequeno gafanhoto correndo na

ponta dos seus pés, tentando ficar longe do pequeno caranguejo que realmente se moveu em direção a

ela. Toda vez que Isabella mudava de direção, o caranguejo também mudava.

Agora, Edward poderia facilmente resolver este pequeno

problema para seu pequeno gafanhoto e pegá-la, mas ele estava seguindo suas regras. Ele tinha apenas

quatro dias para convencê-la de que não poderia viver sem ele, se isso significaria seguir suas regras

para passar tempo com ela, então ele a seguiria ao pé da letra.

Ele não estava disposto a dar uma razão para romper o seu acordo.

É por isso que uma hora atrás, quando ele acordou, encontrou

Isabella enrolado em seus braços, ele rapidamente pulou da cama e bem longe dela. Ela parecia um

pouco confusa e ferida, e ele quase ignorou as regras dela e tomou-a em seus braços, mas ele se

obrigou a manter focado no jogo. Ele disse bom dia e a deixou para tomar um banho, não se juntar a ela quase o matou, e ele fez o seu almoço.

Depois do almoço, tinha tomado um pouco de inspiração e cerca de uma dúzia de lembretes que ela prometeu passar os últimos quatro dias com ele. Com um suspiro resignado, ela seguiu para a praia. Pela primeira vez desde que ele destruiu suas flores um silêncio constrangedor pesado subiu entre eles.

Ele reprimiu outro pedido de desculpas, lembrando o que seu

pai disse, e caminhou ao lado dela, tentando descobrir o que diabos ele deveria dizer. Infelizmente

Isabella parecia estar tão desconfortável quanto ele. Ele sabia que ela estava a ponto de sugerir que

voltassem para casa, quando, felizmente, eles encontraram o inferno de um pequeno caranguejo

disposto a atacá-la.

Agora, os dois riram, observando as travessuras do pequeno caranguejo, o silêncio constrangedor esquecido.

—Edward!— Isabella gritou como o caranguejo tentou agarrar seus dedos.

Suspirando, Edward inclinou-se e pegou o pequeno caranguejo.

Ele o levantou para que pudesse olhar para os minúsculos olhos do bichinho.

—É bonitinho.

Isabella fez um beicinho adorável.

—Se você está dizendo.

Ele notou que ela não fez qualquer movimento para dar uma

olhada. Na verdade, parecia que ela estava tentando discretamente se afastar. Edward reprimiu um

sorriso enquanto ele estendeu-o para ela.

Ela gritou, saltando para trás e quase caiu de bunda no mar.

—Tire ele de perto de mim!

—Ah, vamos lá, Isabella. Ele só quer um beijinho, — Edward disse, empurrando o caranguejo para ela

mais uma vez. —Só um beijinho.

Isabella riu até mesmo quando ela se abaixou para sair de seu

caminho.

—Vamos lá, ele gosta de você!— Edward disse, rindo enquanto ele a perseguiu.

—Vá embora!— Isabella disse, rindo tão forte que ela tropeçou

várias vezes, mas de alguma forma conseguiu sair quando o caranguejo veio invadir seu espaço

pessoal.

—Eu juro por Deus, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro por isso!

Isabella deixou seu livro cair quando ela agarroou o braço de Edward e tentou arrastá-lo para longe.

—Isso é propaganda enganosa!— Edward disse, voltando para a porta pela qual ele tinha sido

rudemente expulso há dez minutos. —A placa diz: "Tudo o que você poder comer".

Felizmente, nos últimos meses, em companhia de Edward tinha

praticamente curado seu problema de se envergonhar facilmente, caso contrário, ela provavelmente

estaria vermelha brilhante agora e desejando que um buraco no chão se abrisse para engoli-la inteira

quando as pessoas pararem de se embasbacarem com eles.

—Eles estavam fechando, — ressaltou suavemente.

—Isso não é desculpa, — disse ele, olhando para a equipe de garçons que os observava nervosamente por detrás das cortinas.

—Eu acho que eles ficaram sem comida, — disse Isabella, fazendo o seu melhor para não rir quando ele fez beicinho.

—Bastardos, — Edward murmurou.

—Vamos, eu vou deixar você me convidar para um filme mais tarde, — disse ela, puxando o braço. Ele relutantemente deixou-a levá-lo para longe, apenas jogando

um olhar ocasional de desejo em direção ao restaurante. Isabella fez o seu melhor para não revirar os

olhos. O homem era muito obcecado com a comida. Quando eles entraram na longa fila do lado de fora do cinema um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

—Você nunca me levou a um restaurante Buffet em casa, — ressaltou. Agora que pensava nisso ela estava realmente surpresa que ele não tinha falado antes.

Parecia o tipo perfeito de restaurante para Edward, que diabo, para Edward e seu pai. Ambos adoravam

comida, que é provavelmente por isso que seus pais deixaram com apenas um filho. Apenas o

pensamento de pequenos Edward's correndo e comendo tudo com seus pais e em casa era murmurou alguma coisa.

—O quê? — ela perguntou, arrancando os olhos longe da lista de filmes em cartaz.

—Eu disse, eu fui banido, — ele murmurou tristemente. —É tudo político, — ele choramingou.

—Uh huh... E seu pai? — ela perguntou, já com uma suspeita de qual seria sua resposta.

—Ele está proibido desde 1995, — Edward disse com um encolher de ombros.

—Eu vejo, — disse ela, seus lábios se contraindo.

—Em dois anos, a banda em Las Vegas vai ser levantada. Estamos planejando uma grande viagem, — disse ele, olhando para ela, esperançoso.

Isabella abriu a boca para lembrá-lo de que eles não iriam fazer nada juntos em dois anos, quando ela

percebeu que ele disse.

—Você foi banido de Las Vegas?

—Não de Las Vegas, apenas de todos os Buffets, — Edward disse

com um encolher de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

—Todos os buffets? — perguntou ela, incapaz de esconder sua surpresa. Tinha de haver centenas de buffets em Las Vegas.

—Eu acho que eles tiveram uma reunião ou algo assim. Como eu disse antes, tudo é política, — Edward disse, gesticulando para ela avançar na fila.

Ela estava muito chocada para dizer qualquer coisa por alguns minutos. Ela sabia que eles amavam

comida, mas wow...

—Qual filme você quer ver?— Edward perguntou, puxando-a de seus pensamentos assustadores.

Isabella rapidamente examinou a lista, prestes a dizer Edward para ir em frente e comprar qualquer um,

quando viu um filme que ela estava esperando para ver por um tempo.

— Que tal 'Para o inferno e de volta'?— ela sugeriu.

Edward franziu o cenho.

—Aquele com Dana Pierce?—

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

—Tudo bem, — disse ele com um rolar de olhos exagerados,ganhando um sorriso dela. —Um filme de meninas então será. — Ele comprou seus ingressos e sedirigiu para a entrada. —Eu só preciso de algo para comer antes de desmaiar.

Ele estendeu a mão com a pretensão de pegar a mão dela,

apenas para deixar cair. Seu sorriso tornou-se educado quando ele gesticulou para ela ir à sua frente.

Isabella forçou um sorriso quando ela pisou na sua de frente da fila, lembrando a si mesma que isso era

exatamente o que ela queria. Queria que voltassem a serem amigos, mesmo que fosse só por pouco

tempo, então Edward prontamente aceitou que era uma coisa boa, ela disse a si mesma.

Depois que eles compraram seus lanches e petiscos, bem os de Edward desde que ela ainda estava cheia, eles encontraram dois lugares no meio para frente. Felizmente o filme já estava começando, então Isabella aproveitou a oportunidade para colocar sua cabeça em ordem. Ela realmente tinha que parar de desejar que Edward a tocasse, abraçasse e beijasse.

Eles se separaram. Edward, obviamente, aceitou e ela também

deveria. Era melhor, não importa quanto à fez querer chorar.

—Você não tem que comprar o jantar. Eu poderia ter feito, —Isabella disse quando eles seguiram a garçonete para a cabine reservada no jantar estilo anos cinquenta.

—Você não vai levantar um dedo, enquanto estiver em férias, —Edward apontou, novamente. Era apenas mais uma coisa que eles iam ter que discutir, mas mais tarde.

Agora ele estava muito ocupado mostrando a Isabella o quanto se preocupava com ela. Nos últimos dois

dias, ele tinha certeza de que Isabella começou a perdoá-lo.

A essa altura ela provavelmente percebeu que não deveriam

estar separados. Agora tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era trabalhar em não estragar tudo de novo, não querealmente pensava que faria. Ele estava agindo como o amigo perfeito ao longo dos últimos dias. À

noite, ele lhe permitiu decidir a posição de dormir, e pela manhã ele tomava um

banho muito frio ou ia dar um mergulho no oceano. Em seguida, ele passava o resto do dia

encontrando coisas divertidas para fazer e manter suas mãos para si mesmo.

Foi mais difícil do que ele imaginava, mas de alguma forma

conseguiu tratar Isabella como uma boa amiga. Não havia nenhuma

dúvida em sua mente que ela estava pronta para voltar para o modo como as coisas costumavam ser.

Porra, graças a Deus, porque ele não achava que poderia durar mais de um dia com essa merda de

amizade.

Ela era o seu pequeno gafanhoto, pura e simples. Não ser capaz de tocá-la e abraçá-la era

simplesmente errado.

—Vocês gostariam de pedir uma bebida para começar?—

perguntou a garçonete, alcançando-lhe um olhar agradecido.

—Nós queremos duas Cocas, por favor, — disse ele, dirigindo

sua atenção para o menu na frente dele. Ele não estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para incentivar

a mulher. Agora precisava ser capaz de se concentrar toda a sua energia em seu pequeno gafanhoto e

não em alguma garçonete em uma camisa rosa apertada dois tamanhos menores, que esperava aquecer sua cama hoje à noite.

—Eu vou busca-las agora, — ela disse em uma voz sedutora.

Edward sorrateiramente deu uma olhada para Isabella, perguntando-se se o óbvio interesse da garçonete a

incomodava. Se o fizesse, ele não sentiu. Aparentemente, mais uma vez, Isabella estava muito alheia

para notá-lo, o que foi provavelmente o melhor, porque ele não podia suportar as mulheres ciumentas.

—Eu preciso usar o banheiro. Você poderia pedir para mim se ela voltar antes de mim?

—Claro, — Isabella disse, sem se preocupar em olhar para cima

de seu menu. —O que você quer?

—Dois cheeseburger, — disse ele, sem se preocupar em dizer a ela como ele queria e sem pedir dois lados extras. Ela sabia o que ele minutos depois, ele estava caminhando para fora do

banheiro, assim como a sua garçonete terminou de escrever seu pedido. A garçonete ergueu os olhos

do bloco e sorriu para ele. Ela disse alguma coisa para Isabella antes de caminhar até ele, sorrindo

timidamente o tempo todo.

—Sua amiga—, disse ela, apontando para trás para Isabella, que

os observava com interesse entediado. — disse que você pode gostar da banda tocando lá no TJ. É uma

banda cover do Nickelback. Ela disse que você poderia me pegar em duas horas depois que eu sair do

trabalho, mas se você me der 15 minutos eu poderia provavelmente conseguir a noite de folga.

—Esperar? Quê? — Edward perguntou confuso como o inferno.

—Ela disse que eu estava interessado?

—Mmmhmm, — disse a garçonete, despreocupada que ele estava claramente chateado enojado.

—Desculpa— disse ele com força, dando um passo à sua volta.

—Eu vou perguntar sobre sair mais cedo, — a garçonete anunciou, parecendo tonta.

—Não se incomode. —Edward falou por cima do ombro.

Ele caminhou até Isabella, colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, e inclinou-se até que ele estava praticamente cara a cara com ela.

—Diz que você não acaba de tentar organizar um encontro com a garçonete,— ele soltou, tentando impedir-se de torcer seu pequeno pescoço.

—Eu não tentei organizá-lo em si, mas eu disse a ela que você poderia gostar da banda e que você

estava solteiro,— ela simplesmente disse, empurrando os óculos para cima do nariz.

—Eu estou solteiro?— ele repetiu, sua voz soou oca.

—Sim, — disse Isabella, deslocando seu olhar para a esquerda e para longe dele.

Ele lentamente se afastou dela e se levantou. Engolindo em seco, ele perguntou:

— É isso que você realmente quer?

—Sim, — disse ela, sem a menor hesitação, fazendo tudo de repente muito claro.

Ele tirou duas notas de viinte e jogou-as na mesa.

—Vamos lá, — disse ele, dirigindo-se para a portaa.

—Para onde estamos indo?— Isabella perguntou quando ela pegou olhou para ele.

-Casa.

—Edward? Edward, fale comigo. Você realmente está me assustando.

Nas últimas seis horas ele tinha estava em estado mortalmente tranquilo. Quando disse que eles

estavam indo para casa na lanchonete ela pensou que quis dizer de volta para a casa de campo.

Ela sabia que não deveria ter incentivado a garçonete. Ela não queria, e tinha estado a ponto de

informar à mulher o que Edward disse, quando ela se deu conta que ver Edward saindo com outras

mulheres poderia ajudá-la a superá-lo. Ela não tinha ideia de que ele ficaria chateado, caso contrário

não teria dito nada, mas precisava superá-lo antes que a dor finalmente a ameace levá-la de joelhos.

Ela o amava muito mais do que ela deveria ter se permitido.

Em vez de lhe responder, ele abriu a porta do lado do motorista.

Ela rapidamente saiu do carro, assim quando as luzes do sensor de movimento da casa se acenderam.

—Por favor, fale comigo, — disse ela ao vê-lo pegar as três

sacolas de compras de roupas que ele tinha comprado e seguiu para a porta da frente.

—Edward, não faça isso!— ela disse, incapaz de suportar a ideia de acabar as coisas dessa maneira.

—Você quer conversar?— ele perguntou, lentamente virando-separa encará-la.

—Sim, — ela disse, aliviada de que ele estivesse falando pelo menos.

Ele jogou as sacolas para o lado e caminhou até ela.

—Ótimo, Vamos conversar, Isabella. — Disse ele, olhando em seu

rosto. —Eu estraguei tudo, Isabella. Eu não deveria ter deixado alguma cadela me vender uma linha de

porcaria e eu deveria ter falado com você, mas você sabe o quê? Você estragou tudo, também.

—Você nunca se preocupou em me dizer por que você não queria ter relações sexuais — quando ela abriu a boca para argumentar, ele falou antes ela: — Eu sei que eu poderia ter perguntado mil vezes diferente, mas eu estava malditamente muito feliz para me importar. Eu queria estar com você, não importa como. Eu te amava, Isabella e eu pensei que você me amava. Então, quando aquela mulher me disse que você

não iria dormir comigo porque você não me ama eu entrei em pânico e fiz algo que provavelmente

vou arrepender-me pelo resto da minha vida.

—Você se arrepende de dormir comigo?— Isabella perguntou, sentindo seu coração gelar.

—Sim, porque eu, obviamente, te machuquei naquela noite e te dei a desculpa de que você, obviamente, queria para romper as coisas, — disse ele, afastando-se dela enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos em frustração.

—Eu não estava procurando uma desculpa para romper as coisas,— ela estalou, dando um passo na direção dele.

É uma mentira!

—Eu não estava!— Ela gritou de volta. —Você é o único que achava que eu estava jogando pesado! Você é o único que tinha que provar...

—Oh, me dê um tempo, porra!— ele gritou, fazendo-a saltar para trás. —Eu estraguei tudo, Isabella. Admito isso. Inferno, admiti quando isso aconteceu e até te disse quando começamos que o mais provável é que eu foderia as coisas. — Ele continuou, não dando a ela uma chance de falar: — Você estava feliz que eu fodi tudo. Dei a voce a pequena desculpa que você precisava para me deixar.

—Não, não! Você me machucou, Edward! Você deve ter...

—Eu deveria ter feito uma centena de coisas diferentes, mas você sabe o que Isabella? Eu não fiz. Eu estraguei tudo, sim, mas você está agindo como se eu fodi tudo para você!

—Porque você está indo!— Ela gritou de volta, limpando com raiva as lágrimas que derramaram por suas bochechas. —Nós dois sabíamos que isso não iria durar,Edward! Você fez provou isso!

—Não ia durar? Eu te amei fodidamente!— ele gritou, se aproximando. —Eu queria passar o resto da minha vida com você! O tempo todo eu estava imaginando uma casa, casamento e filhos e você estava apenas me usando!

—Eu não estava usando você!— ela gritou, empurrando-o de volta.

—Então o que diabos você chama isso? — ele perguntou,deixando-a empurrá-lo novamente. —Eu era bom o suficiente para andar junto, encontros, dormir juntos, oh espera, não, eu não estava, eu era? A única coisa que você pensou que eu era bom era em diversão!

—Eu não posso acreditar que você está reclamando!— ela disse, empurrando seu cabelo fora de seu

rosto. —É exatamente como você trata as mulheres! Você só está chateado porque alguém fez isso

com você!

—Eu nunca me aproveitei de nenhuma mulher. Todas elas sabiam que eu não tinha nada para lhes oferecer, mas você..., — ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto,— você me fez pensar que realmente se importava comigo, quando na verdade você era uma cadela a procura por diversão.

Ela lhe deu um tapa. Forte.

—Você é um merda esnobe assim como a sua família, — disse ele friamente.

—Eu te odeio, — ela silvou, ignorando a dor aguda na mão. Ela não tinha usado ele, sabia disso. Ela

tinha sido a única deles que entrou neste relacionamento com a cabeça no lugar. Ele pode pensar que a

amava hoje, mas ela sabia que iria mudar um dia e não ia se sentir mal porque saiu antes desse dia

limpou uma pequena gota de sangue de seus lábios enquanto ele a olhava.

—Você veio até mim por diversão, então eu vou ter certeza de obter exatamente isso.

—O que...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo firme. Ela tentou recuar, mas ele não estava deixando. Ele segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, segurando-se a ele quando ele

roçou os lábios nos dela, coagi-los a cooperar. Quando ele correu a ponta da língua entre os lábios,

exigindo entrada, ela foi incapaz de recusar.

Ela gemeu quando sua língua quente escorregou em sua boca,

deslizando sobre a dela, e depois entrelaçaram. Seus braços em volta do seu pescoço, puxando-o para

mais perto, incapaz de suportar a ideia de estar separado.

Não importa o que ele pensou, ela não estava usando-o. Ela o

amava muito e mesmo que soubesse que acabaria ferida no final, ela não tinha sido capaz de deixar

passar a oportunidade de estar com ele.

Quando ele a pegou em seus braços, ela não lutou. Não, ela

agarrou seu cabelo, inclinou a cabeça, e aprofundou o beijo. Alguns minutos depois eles estavam em

sua sala e ele estava chutando a porta da frente. Ele a colocou sobre seus pés só para agarrar por trás

de suas coxas e levantá-la. Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, amando o jeito que ele

agarrou sua bunda e apertou contra sua dura ereção.

Ela liberou uma mão do seu cabelo para chegar entre eles e

arrancar sua camiseta. Edward virou no corredor, encostado contra a parede quebrando o beijo para

retira sua camisa. Ele a manteve pressionada contra a parede enquanto tirava sua camisa.

Ele a levantou acima dele para que pudesse lamber caminho

até seus seios. Ela abraçou sua cabeça contra seu peito enquanto ele traçava os copos com a sua língua

e gemeu quando chupou duro o mamilo através da renda fina.

—Mmmm, — ela gemia baixinho enquanto ele sugava e

amassava seus seios. Seus quadris roloram suavemente contra seu estômago, em busca de alívio. Ela

arqueou as costas quando sentiu as mãos dele deixar os seios e ir para suas costas. Em segundos, ela

sentiu seu sutiã fora e sua língua correndo sobre os seios, sacudindo seus mamilos lambeu os lábios enquanto tirava seu sutiã para fora do caminho. Ela colocou os braços ao redor

de sua cabeça, segurando-o contra ela enquanto se inclinou e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Edward gemeu quando ele passou os braços em volta dela,

mantendo os seios onde ele queria e puxou-a para longe da parede e caminhou pelo corredor escuro

como breu para o quarto. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu caminhar com eles para o quarto sem

tropeçar.

Ele a deitou na cama. Se inclinado sobre ela, passou a língua quente molhado de um mamilo duro para

o outro quando tirou sua bermuda. Ele deslizou a mão sob a cintura de seus shorts e sob sua calcinha.

Ele segurou-lhe na mão, fazendo-a contorcer-se contra ele.

Com um último movimento de sua língua contra seu mamilo,

ele sentou-se e ajudou-a a sair de seu short e calcinha, enquanto Isabella tirou os tênis de lona. Ela abriu

os braços para ele, esperando que ele voltasse para um beijo. Sob a luz do luar o viu balançar a cabeça.

—Vire-se para de bruços, — disse ele, já ajudando a se virar. —Apoie suas mãos nos joelhos, — Edward disse suavemente.—É isso aí, — ele sussurrou quando ela fez o que pediu.

Isabella engasgou, segurando o cobertor firmemente em suas

mãos quando sentiu Edward pressionar um beijo molhado em uma

bochecha e depois a outra. Sem uma palavra, ela abriu mais as pernas e arqueou as costas. Ele

continuou a pressionar beijos em suas costas e em baixo quando ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela.

Isabella gemeu, lambendo os lábios. As poucas vezes que tinham

brincado nessa posição tinha sido tão bom. Ele sempre a tomava com força e com os dedos ou na boca,

fazendo-a gritar. Uma vez que ele correu seu pênis entre os lábios. Quando ela percebeu que ele estava

dando prazer a si mesmo, ela gozou mais forte do que jamais poderia se lembrar.

Apenas o pensamento dele brincando com suas dobras com seu pênis a tinha feito apertar seu dedo.

—Você gosta disso?— Edward perguntou, acrescentando outro dedo.

—Sim, — ela gemeu quando ela puxou para frente até que

apenas a ponta de um dedo permaneceu nela, então deslizoulentamente para trás, amando o jeito que ele a enchia. Ela adorava a maneira como ele se sentia, a

maneira como ele a tocava, a maneira como ele a fez tão louca com a necessidade que ela só

conseguia pensar em tê-lo, ela simplesmente o amava.

Durante a semana passada havia sido uma estúpida e estava

com um maldito medo que Edward iria machucá-la um dia, que quase fez o mais idiota erro de sua vida.

Ela não o deixaria ir. Eles pertenciam um ao outro. Em algum nível, ela sempre soube disso, mas

estava com um maldito medo de que ela não tinha visto.

Pela primeira vez ela se permitiu imaginar o futuro que sempre pensava que estava fora de seu

alcance. Ela imaginou dormindo nos braços de Edward todas as noites para o resto de suas vidas,

imaginou meninos sorridentes quando ela fazia biscoitos e meninas segurando Edward em torno de seus

pequenos dedos, e ela sabia que nunca seria feliz sem ele.

—Então, você vai adorar isso, — ele murmurou baixinho.

Ela lambeu os lábios em antecipação quando ouviu o som de

seu zíper sendo puxado para baixo. Um segundo depois, ela sentiu suas coxas cobertas por seu jeans

pressionado a parte de trás de suas pernas e seu estômago quente em suas costas.

Ele lambeu uma linha do pescoço até a orelha, colocando sua

orelha na boca e sugando suavemente, com a ponta de sua ereção pressionada contra seu centro.

—Você se lembra do dia em que estava em seu jardim?— ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

—Sim, — ela conseguiu dizer.

—Você não tem ideia o quanto eu queria levá-la naquele dia,assim, — disse ele, deslizando lentamente dentro dela.

—Oh Deus!— Isabella gritou com a sensação por estar cheia.

Felizmente não doeu como da última vez. Era tão bom ser preenchido por ele desta maneira, tão certo.

—Eu imaginei te comer assim, pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes por dia, pois, meu pequeno gafanhoto acha que é justo que nós terminamos isso do mesmo jeito que começou, não é?

—Edward, o que você...

Ele cortou suas palavras com um longo e profundo impulso. E foi seguido por outro, e depois outro. Suas mãos cobriram os dela, entrelaçando os dedos quando ele a levou lentamente. Seus baixos gemidos no ouvido dela e a maneira como ele esfregou contra seu clitóris cada vez que ele deslizava, ela gritava sua libertação. Edward gemeu em seu e ouvido mais tarde quando ela sentiu sua liberação quente dentro dela. Foi tão bom que ele partiu outro orgasmo. Edward empurrou gentilmente em seus braços até que ela caiu sobre a cama, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

De alguma forma ela conseguiu virar-se para abrir espaço para Edward, mas ele não estava lá. Ela olhou

para cima para encontrá-lo puxando o zíper de volta.

—Edward?— Ela sentou-se lentamente. A expressão de dor em seu rosto torceu-lhe o estômago. Ela estendeu a mão para pegar a mão dele, apenas para encontrá-lo recuando.

—Adeus, Isabella,— ele disse suavemente.

—Edward? Edward!— ela chorou quando a porta do quarto fechou com um clique sinistro por trás dele.

—Edward? — disse Isabella ofegante.

—Isabella?—a última pessoa no mundo que ela esperava ouvir,respondeu.

—Pai? — disse Isabella sentando no braço do sofá para tentaracalmar o seu coração disparado. Ela esteve fora em seu jardim, tentando passar por um dia sem chorar quando seu telefone tocou.

Pensando que era Edward, ela correu para a casa, desesperada para ouvir sua voz.

Uma semana inteira sem uma palavra, e não por falta de

tentativa, ela ligou para o seu celular uma dúzia de vezes por dia, mandou mensagens, até procurou

por seus amigos e familiares.

Ninguém tinha ideia de onde ele estava. Então ela se convenceu de que ele precisava de tempo, depois

estaria de volta, mas isso foi antes da corretora de imóveis, a mesma corretora de imóveis que falhou

em vender sua casa, colocou uma placa de Venda em seu quintal.

Agora ela estava desesperada para encontra-lo. Precisava

explicar as coisas e, provavelmente, rastejar. Edward não era o único que errou. Ela precisava que ele

voltasse para corrigir as coisas antes que fosse tarde demais.

—Você tem um minuto? — O pai perguntou.

Franzindo a testa e realmente chocada que ele tinha ligado,

Isabella assentiu rigidamente, então se lembrou de que ele não poderia vê-la e respondeu.

— Sim. O que está acontecendo? —, perguntou ela, querendo saber por que ele não pediu para a sua secretaria mandar a mensagem que precisava.

—Sua avó me disse que você tirou férias na semana foi?— ele perguntou casualmente, mas ela podia sentir que não era só isso, não era como ele realmente tivesse interesse em sua vida.

—Foi tudo bem—, disse ela, querendo chutar sua própria bunda mais uma vez. Poderia ter sido ótimo se não tivesse exagerado em primeiro lugar. Sim, Edward tinha estragado tudo, mas não merecia o nível de drama que ela tinha criado. Se ao menos ela o tivesse feito rastejar por algumas horas eles poderiam ter tido um grande

tempo.

Cara, ela era uma idiota.

—Ouvi dizer que Edward foi com você—, disse ele, seguido de uma breve pausa expectante.

—Sim, Edward foi comigo, pai. Eu disse que estávamos namorando—, Isabella disse, caminhando até a janela de sacada e olhando para fora. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando viu Barbara, sua ex-corretora de imóveis, o gesto

para um casal de meia-idade para segui-la na casa de Edward.

—Não é nada sério espero—, disse ele, chamando a atenção de Isabella volta para a conversa.

—O quê?

—Você e Edward. Sua avó disse que você estava falando sério, mas eu não acho que você seria tão tola de perder sua vida com um homem como esse—, disse o pai, impressionando-a. Embora até

agora se pudesse pensar que havia muito pouco que sua família pudesse dizer ou fazer que chocá-la.

—O que quer dizer, um homem como esse? — Perguntou Isabella,insultada em nome de Edward.

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado.

—Isabella, nós realmente precisamos chegar a esse ponto? Nós dois sabemos que você poderia fazer muito melhor, Isabella.

—Não, eu realmente não posso, pai. Eu amo Edward.

—Querida, eu sei que você acha que você o ama agora, mas com o tempo você vai perceber que ... bem, ele não é bom o suficiente para você.

—E por que isso, pai? —perguntou ela com força, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela não se preocupou

em esconder o que estava sentindo dele. —Porque ele trabalha para viver?

—Você sabe que eu não tenho um problema com alguém quetrabalha, Isabella. Eu trabalho para viver— ressaltou.

—Então eu não entendo o problema—, ela mentiu. Ela sabia exatamente o problema de sua família, foi desde o primeiro momento em que pôs os olhos em Edward.

—Ele não é um de nós, Isabella. Ele nunca vai se ajustar, certamente você percebe isso, querida. Quando você parar de fingir ser alguém que você não é, você vai perceber que Edward não

corresponde à nossas expectativas para você — disse ele suavemente.

Ela riu sem humor.

— Ah, agora você tem expectativas para mim? Não é conveniente? A única vez que você mostra interesse por mim, só acontece quando você está preocupado que eu vou sujar as linhagens e se casar com alguém que possa envergonhá-lo.

—Isabella, isso é ridículo e você sabe disso. Eu te amo e me importo profundamente para você - ele jurou. —Estou apenas cuidando de seus interesses, querida. Em poucos anos, você vai ver isso. Talvez você devesse dar a Jacob outra chance para que os dois...

—O que eu faço para viver?—Mordia entre os dentes cerrados,cortando-o.

—Desculpe-me?

—Eu perguntei se você sabe o que eu faço para ganhar a vida -ela repetiu.

—Você trabalha em uma creche — disse ele com tanta convicção, que até ela quase acreditou.

—Eu ensino história na Escola Latin Scribe —, informou ela, tentando não chorar. Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que se ela perguntasse em quais comissões suas irmãs estavam ele saberia, principalmente porque elas eram um reflexo dele.

— Oh... — ele disse, parecendo surpreso. —Parabéns, querida. Porque você não me disse que conseguiu o emprego? Teríamos realizado um jantar para comemorar.

Ela abriu a boca para lembrá-lo que eles fizeram, de fato, um jantar para celebrar o seu trabalho, por

insistência de sua avó, há cinco anos, mas qual era o ponto? Ele nunca ia mudar, e nunca vai realmente

se preocupar com ela, até que ela tenha a vida que ele quer.

Ele ia começar a dar-lhe atenção e seu precioso tempo, se ela Tivesse que pedir um fundo fiduciário e

começasse a sair com homens como Jacob que se ajustam. Não importa que Jacob fosse um

canalha traidor e a teria deixado assim que dormisse com ele. Seus pais só se preocupavam com sua

imagem. Foi meio engraçado como seu pai começou na vida, partilhando o quarto com os seus dois

irmãos em uma pequena cabana de dois quartos, ou que seus pais trabalhavam feito loucos para que

eles pudessem ir para a faculdade e nunca mais ter de se preocupar com dinheiro. Ele tinha sido estragado e ela sabia que era o maior arrependimento da sua vó na vida.

—Eu comecei o trabalho, há duas semanas, quando eu completei trinta anos — Isabella mentiu, perguntando se seu pai ia lembrar-se deste momento. Claro que ele não fez.

—Oh, hum, você recebeu meu cartão de aniversário? —perguntou, antes de ele cobrir o telefone com a mão. Ela o ouviu murmurar a alguém, provavelmente sua secretária, para enviar o seu cartão de aniversário imediatamente.

Parecia que ela estaria recebendo três mil em poucos dias, ela pensou com um encolher de já tinha uma ideia do que fazer com o dinheiro.

—Olha, querida, a razão que eu estou ligando é que a sua mãe fará um jantar na próxima semana e nós gostaríamos que você viesse-—, disse ele, não é

surpreendente para Isabella que a sua mãe não se preocupou em ligar para ela. Simplesmente não valia a

pena ficar chateada.

—Eu vou pensar sobre isso - ela disse, não tinha certeza se queria colocar Edward nesta bobagem de novo.

—Nós realmente gostaríamos de você lá. Jacob está muito animado para vê-la novamente. Você sabe que ele está tentando ligar para você, não é? Eu realmente acho que você deve dar-lhe outra chance, Isabella.

Desde que Isabella duvidava que seu pai soubesse que seu precioso Jacob tinha ligado e mandado mensagens oferecendo para levar Isabella um fim de semana e—se divertir um pouco e provar que a sua teoria de que ela era selvagem entre os lençóis —, ela não tinha se preocupado em chamá-lo de volta. Então, novamente seu pai provavelmente iria apenas rir, se ele soubesse, porque Jacob era alguém que ele aprovava.

—Eu não estou interessada nele, pai — Isabella disse com firmeza, esperando que ele deixasse isso para lá. — Se eu foor fazer isso eu vou levar o Edward.

—Ele não é bom o suficiente, querida — sseu pai disse,parecendo cansado.

—Então eu não sou também — disse ela, desligando.

Ela deu uma última olhada para o casal andando na casa de

Edward antes de caminhar até seu sistema de som e ligá-lo. Ela encontrou uma estação de heavy metal,

dobrando-o todo o caminho até que ela podia sentir a base vibrar por toda a casa. Ela tirou a camisa,

colocou um top de biquíni muito revelador, pegou uma cerveja e jogou metade fora antes de ir para a

porta da frente.

Mentalmente prometendo a si mesma uma aspirina para a dor de cabeça que já estava se formando, ela colou um sorriso enorme no rosto e abriu a porta a tempo de ver o casal e a corretora de imóveis tropeçando para fora da casa de Edward com os ouvidos cobertos.

Quando olhou em sua direção, ela levantou sua cerveja e disse:

— Quem está com sede?

—Se alguém tem um problema com o novo sistema de computador, por favor, deixe meu escritório saber imediatamente, —Diretor Jenkins disse, pegando sua pasta. —Tenha um bom primeiro dia, todos.

Edward pegou a pilha de apostilas que Jenkins tinha dado a ele e se dirigiu para a porta. Ele não estava

muito surpreso quando Isabella pulou na frente dele. Ela era uma coisa pequena bem persistente.

Durante duas semanas ela estava perseguindo todos os seus

amigos e os seus pais, procurando por ele. Ninguém iria dizer-lhe onde ele estava, não porque eles

estavam do seu lado, oh inferno não.

Eles estavam todos na equipe Bella e eles fizeram maldita certeza de que ele soubesse, quando eles

conseguiam falar com ele ao telefone.

Há uma semana, ele finalmente teve o suficiente e jogou o telefone em algum lugar em Nova Jersey.

Quando ele deixou Isabella há duas semanas ele estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Ele sabia que se

tivesse ficado, iria voltar para Isabella de joelhos, implorando-lhe para dar-lhe uma chance, e ele

quase fez. A única coisa que o deteve foi saber que Bella nunca iria querer ele do jeito que ele

queria ela.

—Você colocou sua casa à venda — disse ela acusadora, empurrando os óculos para trás no nariz quando

olhou para ele.

Ele simplesmente pisou em torno dela e saiu da sala dos professores. Claro que isso não impediu Bella. Em segundos, ela estava andando ao lado dele.

—Edward, nós precisamos conversar.

—Eu acho que disse tudo o que tinha a dizer, há duas semanas, Isabella.

—Não, não, Edward. Você saiu antes que eu pudesse falar com você. Olha, você poderia ir mais devagar? — ela perguntou, dobrando seus esforços para manter-se com ele.

—Não.

Ele não queria falar. Inferno, ele não queria nem olhar para ela, mas ele não tinha escolha no assunto.

Até que a sua casa fosse vendida, ele estava preso nesse emprego e obrigado a vê-la todos os dias.

—Edward, nós realmente precisamos conversar.

—Não.

Ela de alguma forma conseguiu alcançá-lo e saltar na frente dele, assim como ele, chegou à sua sala de aula.

Ele beliscou a ponta de seu nariz e suspirou.

—Mova-se.

—Não—, ela disse teimosamente.

Ele não tinha paciência para esta merda.

—Saia do caminho, Isabella.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

—Tudo bem—, disse ele, afastando-se dela e indo para sua sala de aula, com a intenção de cortar

caminho.

—Quinze pessoas foram olhar a sua casa e nenhuma é meio engraçado, não é?-— Isabella perguntou em um tom de improviso, parando-o.

Era o que a sua corretora de imóveis lhe tinha dito ontem à noite por telefone, quando ele chegou.

—Que diabos você está falando?-— perguntou ele, virando-separa encará-la.

Isabella fez um show de examinar as unhas.

—Só que é meio engraçado que ninguém fez uma oferta por sua casa, especialmente depois de todo o trabalho que você teve com longo dos últimos meses — Ela olhou por cima de suas unhas,

dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

—E como exatamente você sabe que ninguém me fez uma oferta? — ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos, dando vários passos em sua direção.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam adoravelmente.

—Um passarinho me contou?

—Uh, huh—, disse ele, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para estudá-la. —E o que mais este passarinho lhe contou?

—Que você não vai conseguir uma oferta por sua casa até que você me dê o que eu quero— disse ela com firmeza. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua mente o que ela queria.

Amizade.

Por mais que ele adorasse ser capaz de ficar na vida de Isabella e certificar-se que o bastardo sortudo

que ficar com ela, cuide dela, ele não podia. Não quando ele que deveria ser o bastardo sortudo que

estaria autorizado a abraçá-la, amá-la e estar lá para ela. Ela era o seu pequeno gafanhoto.

—Eu não posso dar isso a você, Isabella — disse ele com voz rouca. —Eu gostaria de poder, mas ... mas eu simplesmente não posso. Sinto muito.

—Então, você não vai vender a sua casa— ela simplesmente disse, encolhendo os ombros.

—Sinto muito, Isabella—, disse ele, caminhando de volta para a porta.

—Última chance, Edward! — Isabella gritou pela portta da frente.

Ótimo, pensou, recostando-se na cadeira da cozinha. Isso era

exatamente o que ele precisava. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele ter sido forçado a cortar Isabella de sua

vida, algo que ia levá-lo um tempo fodido para superar, mas ele não precisava dela o perseguindo.

Isabella era inteligente. Ele nunca esperaria ela na sua porta às onze horas da noite, pedindo para falar com ele, como tantas mulheres antes dela. Pelo menos ela não parecia bêbada e não estava gritando um monte de besteira para seus vizinhos.

—Já estava na hora—, ele murmurou, esfregando as mãos pelo seu rosto quando ele não ouviu nada por cinco minutos. Embora ele estivesse feliz por Isabella ter desistido, ele não poderia ajudar, mas sentia-se um pouco ofendido. Mulheres que só tinha fodido uma ou duas vezes foram muito mais persistentes e exigentes do que uma mulher que alegou que o amava.

Então, novamente, ela só o amava como um bom amigo, que

ela aparentemente queria andar, mas um amigo, no entanto. Ele sabia o tempo todo que eles estavam

juntos, que ele não era bom o suficiente para ela, ele só não esperava Isabella concorda-se tão

prontamente com essa suposição.

Ela aparece, ele pensou acidamente, jogando a caneta vermelha para baixo na pilha de trabalho que ele

estava classificando, que a única mulher que ele queria só o queria como um fodido amigo. Um ano

atrás, ele provavelmente teria ficado lisonjeado que sua pequena vizinha tímida o via como um

garanhão. Agora, ele só queria socar a parede.

Ele lutou contra um bocejo enquanto pegava sua caneta de

volta e começou a atravessar os trabalhos novamente, perguntando o que diabo o possuiu para aplicar um

questionário sobre o primeiro dia de escola. A resposta foi fácil, claro. Isabella e, claro, o novo

professor de biologia, Mark Armstrong, que não iria deixá-la sozinha o dia todo, foram os

responsáveis por este simples ato de estupidez.

Edward tinha sido forçado a assistir como Mark flertava com o

seu pequeno gafanhoto. Quando Isabella deixou cair o seu caderno de notas no corredor antes do

primeiro período e se curvou para pegá-lo, ele tinha tomado cada última gota de controle para não

rasgar o bastardo que lambeu os lábios enquanto ele assistia o petulante chegar perto de Isabella. Desde

que Edward precisava do emprego e uma boa referência se conteve de matar o desgraçado e foi para fora com seus alunos, que agora o odiavam.

Ele não deu à mínima.A única coisa que importava era dar o fora daqui com sua

sanidade mental intacta e ele duvidava que fosse acontecer se ele fosse forçado a ver Isabella todos os

dias e ver como os outros homens babavam por ela. Ele teria que descobrir com o seu corretor de

imóveis amanhã o que diabos Isabella estava fazendo para assustar as pessoas.

Agora ele estava muito cansado para pensar nas possibilidades.

Ele não tinha sido capaz de dormir muito durante o último par de semanas, outra coisa, que ele ia ter

de corrigir. Ele sentiu-se começar a cochilar quando sua cabeça caiu para frente. Desta

a vez, ele não ia lutar contra isso.

—Acorde, Edward, — a doce voz de Isabella falou e ele gemeu enquanto seus olhos se abriram lentamente. — Bom garoto—, disse ela, dando um beijo na testa.

—Isabella? —Edward perguntou grogue como os olhos lentamente focando em seu rosto sorridente bonitinho.

—Mmmhmm—, Isabella respondeu distraidamente, enquanto ela

caminhou lentamente ao redor dele, deixando seu dedo deslizar sobre seus ombros.

Ele foi para cobrir um bocejo com a mão só para franzir a testa quando percebeu que suas mãos

estavam puxadas para trás dele e ...sim, algemado. Ele moveu seus pés e suspirou quando percebeu que suas pernas também estavam presas à cadeira. Grande. Ela realmente tinha ido ao fundo do poço.

—Solte-me — disse ele, suspirando.

—Não — Isabella disse.

—Isabella — alertou com os dentes cerrados. —Solte-me agora.

—Desculpe, eu não posso fazer isso — disse ela, parando na frente dele e encostou-se à mesa, sorrindo docemente para ele.

Edward tentou arrancar seus braços e pernas de suas algemas,

tipo sem.

—Me desamarre, agora! — Rugiu.

—Sinto muito. Eu não posso fazer isso — ela simplesmente disse, empurrando os óculos para trás no nariz.

—Isabella, eu juro por Deus, se você não me desamarrar...

—Por que não começamos? — Ela perguntou brilhantemente, interrompendo-o.

Ele fechou os olhos, rezando para ter a paciência que com certeza não tinha.

—Isabella, acabou. Você precisa aceitar e deixar-me ir. Por favor— ele quase implorando. Ela estava matando. Perdê-la foi à coisa mais difícil que já tinha experimentado. Ele precisava dela para deixar ir para que pudesse encontrar uma maneira de lidar com a perda, sem perder a mente.

—Não, não é.

—Sim, é — Edward disse, abrindo os olhos para encontrar Isabella estudando-o com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

—Você sabe — disse ela, afastando-se da mesa, —Você não parece muito confortável.

—Isso é porque eu não estou. Me solta, Isabella—, ele retrucou, arrancando em suas algemas novamente sem sucesso.

Ela se ajoelhou em frente a ele, ignorando o brilho que estava enviando o seu caminho e colocou as

mãos sobre os joelhos. Edward viu como ela lambeu os lábios carnudos pequenos e sorriu docemente

para ele.

—Você sentiu minha falta? —Ela perguntou enquanto acariciava levemente os joelhos.

—Não — ele mentiu. Ele tinha sentido muito. Essas duas semanas sem ela tinha sido um inferno e ele sabia que iria reviver novamente em breve.

—Bem, eu senti sua falta— ela murmurou baixinho, passandoas mãos sobre as coxas lentamente, quase distraidamente.

Edward balançou a cabeça em arrependimento.

—Isabella, não podemos ser amigos.

Ela encolheu os ombros delicadamente.

—Eu sei. — Ela passou as mãos por dentro de suas coxas, deixando as unhas levemente arranhá-lo. Ele respirou fundo, enquanto ela corria as unhas todo o caminho de volta de joelhos e, em seguida, fazer voltar para suas coxas.

—Eu não quero que sejamos amigos —disse ela, passando as mãos para cima sobre sua camisa. Ele teve que forçar-se a se concentrar em sua conversa e não sobre o quão bom eram suas mãos nele.

—Eu não vou ser seu amigo de foda— ele mordeu com raiva.

Mesmo que ele sabia que deveria aceitar alegremente qualquer coisa que ela estava disposta a dar-lhe,

ele não podia. Ele queria tudo dela.

—Isso não vai funcionar para mim também — disse ela, soltando lentamente o nó da gravata e puxando-o para longe dele. Ela encontrou seus olhos quando seus dedos pequenos desabotoaram a sua camisa.

—Então o que diabos você quer? — Ele perguntou, tentando não lamber os lábios de prazer quando ela passou as unhas provocativamente no seu peito e estômago. Quando ela chegou ao seu umbigo ela achatou suas mãos

contra ele e deslizou-os até que ela estava tirando sua camisa, expondo o peito a seus olhos

gananciosos.

Ela ignorou a pergunta, traçando seus dedos suavemente sobre seus músculos do peito. Quando ela passou os polegares sobre seus mamilos duros ele teve que morder de volta um silvo. Isabella deu-lhe um sorriso quando ela se inclinou para frente.

—Eu já te disse o quanto eu amo seu corpo? — ela perguntou suavemente contra seu estômago enquanto pressionou um beijo contra sua pele. Ele assistiu em choque e prazer como ela lambeu um rastro de seu umbigo à sua esquerda dando beijinho. Ele assobiou quando ela passou a língua quente e úmida sobre seu cabeça caiu para trás com um gemido alto quando ela lambeu o caminho para a direita e provocou o outro mamilo. Quando ela sacudiu sua língua perversa sobre o mamilo, seu pau passou de meio mastro para o aço em segundos.

Ele lambeu os lábios tentando obter espaço em suas calças apertadas de repente. As mãos de Isabella deslizaram de volta para suas coxas enquanto ela beijava e lambia seu caminho para o seu pescoço. Quando ela puxou sua orelha entre os dentes, ele não pôde deixar de lamentar.

—Você sentiu minha falta? — Isabella perguntou enquanto chupava sua orelha. —Nem mesmo um pouco?

Cristo, ele não conseguia pensar quanto mais responder.

—Hmm, por que não vamos ver o que mais podemos fazer para você ... ficar mais confortável, não é? — ela perguntou, sorrindo contra o seu pescoço.

Ele levantou a cabeça quando sentiu seu movimento longe dele.

Ofegante, ele assistiu ela sentar em seus quadris e passou as mãos sobre suas coxas. Toda vez que ela

passava as mãos meros centímetros de distância de onde ele precisava dela, ele ficava frustrado.

—Porra! — ele engasgou quando Isabella inclinou-se para frente e pressionou um beijo contra a

protuberância em suas calças.

—Diga-me você sentiu saudades minhas — Isabella dissecalmamente enquanto ela se inclinou ligeiramente para trás e passava a mão sobre a protuberância, levemente agarrando-a antes de chegar para o cinto.

Ele teimosamente balançou a cabeça. Tanto quanto seu corpo

gritava por seu toque, ele não poderia fazer isso. Isabella merecia estar com alguém que ela amava e que

a fez feliz e, tanto quanto lhe doía a admiti-lo, não era ele.

Ele olha.

—Pare! —Edward implorou.

Isabella acabou puxando o cinto solto, desabotoou as calças, eabaixou seu zíper antes que ele pudesse dizer isso de novo. Ela sentou-se, deixando a calça aberta revelando a grande protuberância agora escondida apenas por sua cueca boxer cinza.

—Tudo bem— disse ela suavemente. Edward respirou fundo e relaxou visivelmente.

Ela sabia que estava empurrando ele, mas não tinha escolha.

Edward estava sendo tão teimoso e não quis ouvi-la. Ela mentalmente lhe perguntou como ela se

levantou. Se ao menos ele tivesse ficado cerca de duas semanas atrás, ele saberia exatamente o quanto

ela o queria e como lamentava que ela tivesse o machucado.

Não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua mente que ela o tinha

machucado e ela odiava isso. Meses atrás, quando ela tinha recebido Edward em sua vida, tinha sido tão

tola de pensar que ela podia categorizar as pessoas em grupos pequenos de segurança para se proteger.

Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi ferir ambos e empurrar Edward para longe.

Quando ela disse a si mesma que nunca poderia haver nada

mais com Edward, ela tinha sido tão tola e estava tão assustada para deixar-se amar verdadeiramente e

ter esperança de um futuro que ela disse a si mesma que era impossível. Ela tinha sido tão

malditamente egoísta e feriu o homem que amava.

Agora ele estava sofrendo e tentando o seu melhor para cuidar dela, protegendo-a. Por mais que

aquecesse seu coração que ele faria qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz, mesmo sofrendo, ela estava

realmente muito chateada. Sua teimosia só estava adiando o inevitável. Ela queria quebrar os punhos de fúria para colocar algum sentido nele, mas ela não queria machucá-lo.

Assim só restou apenas uma saída ...

Reprimindo um sorriso, ela levantou-se e encostou-se na mesa

da cozinha. Ela nunca tinha feito nada tão ousado em sua vida, mas esta foi para Edward. E não doeu que

ele estivesse algemado e não pudesse detê-la.

—Você tem certeza que quer parar? — ela perguntou timidamente.

—Sim— ele sussurrou, ainda ofegante.

—Hmmm, então talvez devêssemos falar? — ela sugeriu, tirando seus saltos olhos de Edward se estreitaram sobre a ação e ele distraidamente negou com a cabeça.

—Eu acho que devemos esquecer-nos de ser amigos, Isabella, e seguir por caminhos separados — disse ele, olhando para cima, mas não encontrando seus olhos. —Assim que minha casa for vendida, eu vou embora para sempre.

—Isso realmente não vai funcionar para mim — disse Isabella, chegando e desabotoando lentamente sua blusa de seda.

—Isso é muito ruim, Isabella. Eu estou me mudando. Você precisa seguir em frente — ele retrucou, claramente tentando não ver como ela revelou um sutiã preto.

—Você já seguiu em frente?— ela perguntou casualmente, encolhendo os ombros suavemente para tirar a sua camisa.

—Sim — disse ele, sem qualquer hesitação.

—Eu vejo—, disse Isabella, reprimindo um sorriso, seus olhos praticamente a devoravam.

Ela voltou atrás e liberou os fechos de sua saia e viu como

Edward seguiu a saia quando ela caiu no chão, hesitando na calcinha preta combinando. Isabella saiu da

saia e chutou para o lado antes de se inclinar para trás contra a mesa.

—Então—, disse ela, traçando o topo do sutiã com a ponta do dedo, — você já me esqueceu?

-Sim.

—Eu acho que isso significa que você quer que eu me vista e vá embora—, disse ela, que não tinha

nenhuma intenção de ir embora até que ele fosse dela.

Ele hesitou, fazendo-a sorrir.

-Sim.

—Isso é uma vergonha — disse Isabella, chegando entre os seios e desfazendo o fecho da frente. Ela segurou os copos juntos enquanto o estudava. Ele não conseguia parar de mudar em sua cadeira ou tirar os olhos dela.

—Qual é?— Edward perguntou distraidamente.

—Bem, e se eu não te esqueci?-—, perguntou ela, lentamente tirando o sutiã, revelando mamilos duros e apertados.

Edward xingou baixinho quando ela deixou o sutiã cair no chão.

—Você não se importa? — ela começou a perguntar enquantoabria as pernas para lhe dar uma visão melhor do que esperava por ele —Se outro homem me toca?

Enquanto ela o observava um grande músculo em sua mandíbula cerrada contraído, ela distraidamente correia as pontas dos dedos de uma das mãos sobre o peito e para baixo em seu estômago.

—Não, eu não — ele falou friamente.

—Sério?— ela perguntou, virando-se para que ela pudesse se inclinar sobre a mesa e pegar a taça Tupperware que ela trouxe com ela. Ela olhou por cima do ombroe mordeu de volta um sorriso quando ela pegou Edward lambendo os lábios com avidez enquanto seus olhos corriam sobre seu traseiro.

—Eu acho que então eu deveria dizer que Mark, o novo professor de biologia, me convidou para sair amanhã à noite. Jantar em sua casa — disse ela bruscamente, estalando a parte superior do recipiente, enquanto observava sua reação.

Seus olhos foram dela e ela não pôde deixar de notar todos os músculos do pescoço e do peito ficarem

tenso.

—Não é da minha conta — ele grunhiu.

Ela pegou o copo, virou-se e ajoelhou-se na frente dele.

—Que diabos você está fazendo? — ele perguntou, mudando nervosamente.

Isabella puxou o lábio inferior entre os dentes enquanto colocava a taça no chão. Ela estendeu a mão e puxou a sua cueca boxer para baixo, liberando sua ereção. Ela resistiu ao impulso de correr os dedos por ela.

—Não, isso parece mais confortável — ela murmurou enquanto pegava a taça novamente.

—Oh Deus ... é sorvete de Creme?— Edward perguntou em uma voz estrangulada

—Mmmhmm—, disse ela, molhando o dedo no creme e fazendo um show ao lambê-lo. —Mmmm—. Ela mergulhou o dedo no delicioso sorvete novamente. —Eu acredito que lhe devia—, disse ela, e manchando de sorvete seus mamilos.

Ele assobiou uma respiração quando ela inclinou-se e lambeu.

—O acordo foi que eu teria que lamber uma tigela inteira em você— Edward disse entre dentes cerrados.

—Mas isso é muito mais divertido—, disse Isabella, pegando mais sorvete. Ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso quando ela estendeu a mão e espalhou o sorvete sobre a parte inferior de seu pênis duro. —Muito mais gemeu alto e bom som no primeiro golpe de sua língua.

Cristo, era muito mais divertido do que ele imaginava. Com certeza, seria muito mais divertido

lamber seus seios e seu pequeno buraco redondo. Ele observou enquanto Isabella traçou a língua sobre

seu pênis, lentamente lambendo o sorvete.

Ele deveria parar isso. Não era certo levá-la a acreditar que ia ficar por aí, mas quando ela pegou a

cabeça grande em sua boca e chupou duro, ele não podia fazer nada mais do que gemer e ofegar.

Ela levou o seu tempo a lambê-lo até o limpar, claramente apreciando a si mesma. Finalmente, quando ela lambeu todo o sorvete dele, ela lançou seu pênis com um alto estouro. Com um aperto suave, ela passou a mão pelo

seu comprimento.

—Você ficaria bem se eu fizesse com outro homem?—,pergunttou ela.

Sua respiração veio mais rápido do que ele imaginava, seu pequeno gafanhoto fazendo isso por qualquer outra pessoa. Ele não podia lidar com isso. Ele sabia que ia ter que matar qualquer homem que sequer a tocasse, imagine isso.

Porra.

Ela era dele.

Ele não se importava se ela não o amava do jeito que ele a amava. Isso não importa. Ele compensaria isso. Ele estraga o inferno fora dela e mantê-la em êxtase orgástico para ela não perceber que estava se acalmando.

—Ninguém toca em você, Isabella. Nenhum. outro.

—E você? — ela perguntou timidamente, levantando-se.

—Só eu—, ele prometeu quando ela deslizou para fora da calcinha. Ela pegou alguma coisa da mesa da cozinha e caminhou em torno dele. Ele ouviu o clique das algemas quando ela soltou suas mãos e seus pés.

Quando ela fez isso, jogou a chave em cima da mesa e saiu da sala em direção ao seu quarto. Edward não perdeu tempo em puxar as calças e cuecas fora das suas

pernas. Ele entrou em seu quarto e quase suspirou com o conteúdo, ele avistou o seu pequeno

gafanhoto esperando por ele em sua cama.

Ele se aproximou e subiu na cama. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele pegou a perna esquerda e deu um beijo suave para em sua panturrilha antes de coloca-la de volta para o lado. Ele fez o mesmo com a outra perna, expondo o céu na terra. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo em seus lábios molhados e inchados, ganhando um sedutor

gemido.

—Só para que fique claro—- disse ele, correndo a ponta de sua língua entre sua fenda, — Você vai se

casar comigo.

—Só para que fique claro, eu decidi isso, há duas semanas, —disse ela, ganhando um sorriso de dor dele. —Eu estou apaixonada por você, Edward— ela disse suavemente, passando os dedos pelo cabelo.

Ele levantou os olhos para vê-la.

—Você não está apaixonada por mim—De alguma forma ele conseguiu dizer. Ele sabia que ela não o amava do jeito que ele a amava, mas era como um golpe físico ter que dizer isso em voz alta.

—Ai!— Edward assobiou. —Que diabos foi isso?-— perguntou ele.

Isabella suspirou profundamente como lançou a mecha de cabelo

que acabara de arrancar e suavemente esfregou a ferida que ela tinha criado.

—Como é que você pode dizer que eu não te amo?

—Facilmente! — ele respondeu, afastando-se dela e sentando-se.

Isabella rapidamente ficou de joelhos e olhou para ele. Bem, o melhor que ela podia desde que ela tinha tirado os óculos. Ela cutucou-o no peito, com força.

—Ouça-me, amigo! Estou loucamente apaixonada por você e se você acha que vai ter outro momento de raiva e deixar de se casar comigo, então você está louco.

Ele se aproximou mais.

—Eu estou tendo um ataque de raiva?— ele praticamente gritou. —Eu não sou a pessoa que começou toda essa besteira!— Ele a agarrou pela nuca e segurando-a se inclinou mais perto. —Mas eu prometo a você que serei eu a corrigir.

—Que diabos isso significa? —Ela perguntou, imitando seu poder sobre ela. Ela o puxou para mais perto.

—Isso significa, meu pequeno gafanhoto—, disse ele, soltando-a no pescoço abruptamente para que

ele pudesse estender a mão e agarrá-la pela parte de trás de suas coxas. Com um movimento

rápido de seus pulsos, ela caiu em cima da cama.

Antes que ela pudesse sair, ele estava ajoelhado entre suas

pernas com sua ereção ainda dolorosamente dura na mão e esfregando entre os lábios molhados carnudos do jeito que ele sabia que a deixava louca. Ela se contorceu contra ele quase desesperadamente.

—Eu não estou dando uma chance de você mudar de ideia. Você vai casar comigo neste fim de semana e ponto final! — ele rosnou, lambendo os lábios enquanto Isabella esfregava a vagina

molhada sobre a parte inferior de seu pênis.

Seu sorriso de resposta roubou o fôlego. Ela parecia tão linda.

Ele sabia que tinha fodido a sua proposta, mas realmente não o incomodava desde que ele tinha uma

tendência a foder esse tipo de coisa. Além disso, ele não ia pedir-lhe para casar com ele. Teria sido

estúpido, uma vez que teria dado a ela a chance de dizer não. Ela estava se casando com ele, não

importa o quê. Realmente era a única maneira de mantê-la segura, ele decidiu quando ela revirou os

quadris e tomou a ponta do seu pênis dentro dela.

—Você vai fazer amor comigo, ou eu tenho que dá um soco emvocê? —, perguntou ela, gemendo.

Ele se inclinou e cobriu o corpo dela com o seu.

—Definitivamente vou fazer amor com você—, disse ele em seu

pescoço quando ele revirou os quadris, alimentando-lhe o pênis. Ele tomou sua boca em um beijo

faminto, enredando sua língua com a dela enquanto empurrava suavemente para dentro dela,

centímetro por centímetro. Ela ainda era tão maldita apertada e me senti bem pra caralho em volta

share.

—Eu... Eu... oh Deus!— Isabella gemeu alto.

—O que você quer, baby?-— Edward perguntou, puxando seu pênis para fora quase todo o caminho antes de correr de volta lentamente. Ele gemeu quando as sensações de mil línguas quentes e molhadas lambessem o seu pênis.

—Eu te amo!—- ela gritou quando ele moeu-se contra ela. Ele deu um beijo em seu ombro, enquanto ele continuava a moer-se contra ela.

—Eu também te amo-—, ele disse, virando a cabeça para olhar para ela. —-Mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ela pegou seu cabelo e puxou sua boca até a dela. Ele alcançou entre eles e deslizou seu polegar entre

a sua fenda e sobre o clitóris inchado. Isabella gritou em sua boca enquanto ele apressou o passo e esfregou o nó mais forte e mais rápido.

—Oh merda—, ele grunhiu quando ela apertou o cerco apertado ao redor dele e apertou sem piedade, deixando-o sem fôlego e batendo nela sem nenhuma finese ou razão. Ele mal tinha consciência de suas unhas cravando-se em sua bunda ou seus pequenos dentes sem corte mordendo seu ombro enquanto ela gritava seu orgasmo. Sua libertação veio com ele de modo muito duro e rápido que ele não conseguiu conter o seu rugido de êxtase quando Isabella apertou-o até secar.

Ele caiu contra ela, tendo o cuidado para não deixar seu peso sobre ela. Ele deu um beijo em seu

ombro.

—Só para você saber— disse ela, ofegando tão duro quanto ele—A próxima vez que você tentar me deixar. Vou chutar o seu traseiro.

Edward teve que enterrar o rosto em seu ombro para impedir de rir alto. Ela era tão bonitinha.

—Pare de rir de mim. Eu sou uma ameaça, porra!

Edward deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

—Não, você é meu pequeno doce gafanhoto.

_**Dez anos mais tarde...**_

—Mas, pai, vamos morrer de fome!-— Thony reclamou, novamente, quando ele caiu no chão, fazendo o seu melhor para parecer que estava morrendo. Claro que, Elizabeth com oito anos e Seth com cinco, haviam copiado seu irmão mais velho, caindo para a direita no chão ao lado dos pés de Edward e fazendo seu melhor beicinho um para o outro.

Edward riu e acrescentou mais hambúrgueres e frango para a grande grade de aço inoxidável que ele tinha comprado e instalado ontem.

—Você não nos ama, papai?-— Perguntou Elizabeth, acrescentando apenas a quantidade certa de lábio trêmulo enquanto Seth fez mais que isso.

Edward suspirou, atirando mais cachorro quente sobre a grelha. Ele ia ter que trabalhar em seu olhar patético

com o seu filho mais novo, de novo parecia. Um beicinho amador como esse poderia significar a

diferença entre Isabella sentir pena de todos eles e assar um delicioso deleite para calar todos eles ou ela

revirando os olhos e ignorá-los.

—Eu estou com tanta fome, papai—, disse Seth, usando a voz de bebê que ele sabia que seus pais eram otários para cair.

Edward olhou para os seus filhos e fez o seu melhor para não rir de suas manhas exageradas. Eles eram

tão bonitinhos, mas isso era de se esperar, uma vez que eram seus filhos. Todos os três pegaram dele a

altura, cabelos e o apetite, tinham belos olhos cor de esmeralda, mas tinham herdado da mãe

narizes pequenos bonitos e capacidade de iluminar uma sala com seus sorrisos.

Franzindo os lábios na indecisão, ele olhou em torno de seu quintal grande para o seu pequeno gafanhoto. Quando ele não a encontrou entre seus convidados, ele deu um passo para trás e esticou o pescoço para olhar através de vidro duplo da porta dupla da cozinha. Ele viu seus pais, alguns primos e tios, mas não seu pequeno o gafanhoto.

Quando ele olhou para seus filhos, ele não estava muito chocado ao encontrá-los já em volta de seus pés, parecendo prontos para atacar. Eles sabiam o que fazer depois de tudo.

—Tomem este prato—, disse ele, pegando um prato da grande na mesa de piquenique que tinha estabelecido como seu posto de trabalho —, e vão se esconder. Certifique-se de compartilhar, porque se eu ouvir qualquer um

choramingar eu não vou fazer isso novamente. — Ele lançou outro olhar cauteloso sobre o ombro antes de colocar o prato com três grandes coxas de frango do churrasco.—-Depois que vocês terminarem, certifique-se de se livrar das provas e, Thony—, disse ele, olhando por cima do ombro para seu filho mais velho, que estava lambendo os lábios com fome —, tenha a certeza que seu irmão e irmã se lavem e limpem os vestigios.

A última vez que ele, sorrateiramente deu comida a eles em uma festa, Thony inocentemente negou ter comido o dobro do bolo de aniversário de chocolate. Isabella provavelmente teria comprado à história se Elizabeth e Seth não estivessem cobertos da cabeça aos pés com cobertura de chocolate. Então, novamente, ele não teria sido pego se as crianças não tivessem exposto sua bunda.

Ele entregou o prato grande para Thony.

—Escolha um lugar melhor desta vez-—, Edward advertiu a seu filho.

Thony balançou a cabeça.

—Podemos achar algum.

—Edward Cullen!-— sua mãe disse, chamando a atenção para a casa. Todos eles engoliram visivelmente quando avistaram Isabella em pé ao lado de sua mãe com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e as sobrancelhas arqueadas bonitinhas.

—Por favor, me diga que você não está já esgueirando comida?— seu pequeno gafanhoto disse em um suspiro cansado.

—Não, claro que não — corram crianças, corram!-— Edward gritou assim como Thony partiu para a floresta com seu irmão e irmã no seu encalço.

Sua mãe soltou um longo suspiro de sofrimento enquanto ela caminhava até a mesa e pegou a pequena caixa de lenços umedecidos e três caixas de suco de uma das grandes coolers e se dirigiu para a floresta.

Edward deu a Isabella o sorriso que ainda lhe garantia bilhetes de estacionamento e amostras grátis

ilimitadas no supermercado. Isabella simplesmente olhou para ele, empurrando os óculos para trás no

nariz com um dedo.

—-Eu te amo?-— Edward disse, tentando não rir quando Isabella tentou olhar severa e falhou miseravelmente.

—-Eles são o meu cupcakes, bastardos gananciosos!-— ouviu-se o pai de Edward gritar da cozinha.

Os lábios de Isabella estremeceram quando ela disse:

-—Entre você, as crianças, e seu pai, eu não acho que haverá comida suficiente para todos.

—Mas eles estavam morrendo de fome, meu pequeno gafanhoto. Os coitados mal conseguiam andar de tanta fome—, disse ele, tentando parecer e soar inocente quando ele se aproximou para a grelha de modo que ela não iria ver o prato de ossos de galinha que ele esqueceu de esconder.

—Essas coisinhas enganaram Jasper para conseguir dois pratos de biscoito de manteiga de amendoim que Aice fez, 20 minutos atrás—, Isabella informou a ele, rindo.

—Eles o quê?-— ele gritou, fazendo com que todos ao seu redor saltassem. Ele ignorou-os quando

direcionou o olhar para seus filhos.

O sentimento de traição duramente atingindo-o. Não só tinham enganado o coração mole de Jasper, mas eles não mantiveram o acordo de costume, cinquenta por cento.

—Sim—, disse Isabella, passando por ele para pegar um refrigerante do refrigerador. Ela revirou os olhos quando viu os ossos de galinha e pousou sua bunda bonitinha no final da mesa de piquenique. —-Assim que ele entrou e colocou o bebê no carrinho , eles o que acertaram com— eu te amo, tio Jasper com abraços e era um caso perdido.

O olhar de Edward mudou para o melhor amigo dele que estava descansando em uma cadeira com sua esposa, Alice, a melhor amiga de Isabella, em seu colo, enquanto

seu bebê estava na caixa de areia por perto, e os seus dois filhos mais velhos correndo com as outras

crianças brincando.

Dez anos atrás, Jasper teria simplesmente zombado e implicado

com as crianças com os assados até que alguém batesse na cabeça e o fizesse dividir, mas tudo isso

mudou quando Isabella perguntou ao bastardo para fazer-lhe um favor. Naquela época, Alice era uma

mãe solteira lutando com um recém-nascido e estava tendo apenas uma hora de sono por noite.

Como um favor para Isabella, depois de muita manipulação por parte dela, Jasper relutantemente se ofereceu para levar um pouco de comida, fórmula e fraldas até o pequeno apartamento de Alice. Alice abriu a porta com o cabelo bagunçado, vomito de bebe seco em suas roupas, parecendo exausta e segurando uma menina gritando e Jasper caiu duro.

Quase de imediato o velho Jasper tinha ido embora e o novo homem orientado para a família de coração mole apareceu. Ele começou a gastar todo o seu tempo livre para ajudar Alice,

certificando-se que ela descansado o suficiente, e cuidar de Tabitha para choque de todos. Todo

mundo sabia que Alice tinha caído igualmente por ele, mas se conteve, com muito medo de acabar por se machucar novamente. Demorou algum tempo, mas, eventualmente,

Jasper a venceu e dentro de um ano, eles se casaram e esperavam o seu segundo filho.

—Será que ninguém tentou pará-los?-— Edward perguntou, voltando sua atenção em seu pequeno gafanhoto, que estava ajudando o filho de Emmett, Aaron colocar um prato de comida.

Isabella riu baixinho como ela mandou o menino em seu caminho.

—Todo mundo estava muito ocupado, rindo.

—Aqueles eram as minhas barras de manteiga de amendoim, mulher!

—Mas—, disse Isabella com um pequeno beicinho inocente, —Os coitados estavam morrendo de fome.

—-Você está zombando de mim, não é?—, ele perguntou, os lábios se contraindo quando Isabella entrou em seus braços. Ele colocou um braço em volta dos ombros e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

—-Sim, sim eu estou-—, Isabella disse, parecendo orgulhosa enquanto ela se aconchegava mais perto.

Ele segurou-há por alguns minutos, simplesmente desfrutando

de ter seu pequeno gafanhoto em seus braços antes que ele fizesse a pergunta que ele odiava perguntar:

—-Será que eles apareceram?

—Não—, ela murmurou contra seu peito.

Edward inclinou-se para trás e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

—-Eu realmente sinto muito, meu pequeno gafanhoto, — ele disse suavemente, dando um beijo na testa.

Ele realmente não esperava que eles aparecessem para celebrar seu aniversário de dez anos, mas ele tinha esperança, pelo bem de Isabella.

Não importa quantos anos se passasse, ele ainda não conseguia se livrar da culpa que sentia cada vez

que sua família a decepcionava. Depois de terem anunciado o seu casamento, sua família ficou um pouco histérica. Eles gritaram, esbravejaram e pediram a Isabella para não jogar a vida dela fora com um perdedor como ele.

Eles não se importavam que ele estivesse na sala no momento.

Finalmente a avó tinha posto um fim a esta merda e começou a balançar a bengala dela.

Dez minutos mais tarde, enquanto Swan estava esfregando o joelho, fazia um cheque em nome de Edward de cem mil dólares e tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era afastar Isabella.

Recusar aquele dinheiro tinha sido a decisão mais fácil que ele já tinha feito. Só queria que

Isabella e as crianças não fossem sofressem com o resultado.

Eles completamente cortaram Isabella de suas vidas e se recusaram a ter qualquer coisa a ver com as crianças. Ele sabia que doía em Isabella, mas ela nunca]deixou transparecer. Felizmente ele tinha família o suficiente para mais do que compensar a perda.

—-Está tudo bem—, Isabella disse, forçando um sorriso.

—-O inferno que está!

Ambos olharam para baixo e sorriram enquanto a avó olhou para eles de sua nova cadeira de rodas elétrica. Com um aceno de sua mão, ela fez um gesto para Edward carrega-la. Com um sorriso, ele fez exatamente isso.

A avó de Isabella morava com eles há cinco anos, quando Chris se aposentou e ele e Isabella tinham

terminado de construir esta casa, provavelmente ela tinha feito isso para negligenciar sua famí e as crianças gostavam muito de tê-la com eles e avó adorava ter seu próprio apartamento em

lei e a liberdade de atormentá-los a qualquer momento que ela sentisse a necessidade de aparecer.

—Eu não sei por que você continua convidando-os, Isabella,—Vovó disse, apontando para o Edward para adicionar outro cachorro-quente. —Eles não te merecem.

Isabella deu de ombros.

—Não me sentiria bem se eu não o fizesse.

Vovó deu Isabella um sorriso triste.

—Eu sei, garota.

—Aqui está, Vovó,-— Edward disse, colocando o prato em uma das mesas que os caras tinham montado naquela manhã. Ela estendeu a mão e deu um aperto na mão de Isabella, foi para o refrigerador e pegou uma cerveja gelada. Com um longo suspiro de sofrimento, Edward pegou a cerveja dela, ignorou o brilho, e entregou-lhe um gelado refrigerante em seu lugar.

Isabella não pode deixar de sorrir quando os dois entraram em

um jogo de disputas sobre o direito da avó para tomar uma cerveja em um churrasco. Edward lembrou

que o médico disse que não era permitido álcool e avó lembrou a Edward que ela ia coloca-lo sobre o

seu joelho, se ele não lhe desse a maldita cerveja.

No final vovó resmungou enquanto comia seus cachorro quentes com uma gelada Coca-Cola. Ela jogou a Edward um sorriso carinhoso, quando ele não estava olhando. Cinco minutos depois, as crianças estavam felizes pulando de volta da floresta com uma Esme esgotada puxando para cima a parte traseira.

—-Vovó!—os bisnetos gritaram emocionados, como se eles não vissem sua

bisavó todos os dias. Avó não se incomodou escondendo o sorriso satisfeito quando as três crianças

sentaram-se com ela e compartilharam suas últimas aventuras. Esme pegou uma cerveja e foi para a piscina,

murmurando alguma coisa sobre a necessidade de um período de férias.

Isabella encostou-se em Edward enquanto ele virava hambúrgueres.

—Você está bem, meu pequeno gafanhoto?Ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e se aconchegou em seu lado.

—Mais do que bem.

FIM

_**Alguém com a bochecha doendo de tanto rir com essa turma de comilões?**_

_**Apesar de ter lido mais de uma vez, continuo rindo horrores na parte do Edward com os filhos!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.**_

beijos


End file.
